A Study in Green Vol 1: The Fate of Particular Adventurers
by EternallyLostAuthor
Summary: Four young adventurers on their first quest. A simple affair, just a small nest of goblins less then a day out of town. A perfectly good starting quest... So it seemed. The remaining Adventurer must find a way to keep moving forward, getting help from an odd Silver with an unhealthy obsession with Goblins... (Alternate Survivor AU)(Edit 10/29. Vol 2 is Out)
1. Different Fate 1

"Please let us see this through safely..."

The Wizard bit back a sigh as the Priestess stood there muttering some kind of prayer, ever since they arrived at the cave the girl had been questioning, complaining and flinching at shadows. Now this. Fed up she lightly hit the muttering Priestess on the shoulder.

"Come on hurry up, Keep in line." Wizard said firmly, her authoritative tone making the other girl jump.

"Oh, Right. Sorry." She mummered breaking into a light jog to catch up. Wizard was a step behind, holding up the rear as agreed. The Cave echoed with their foot falls, the dim light of Warriors torch in the distance. Out of no where the Priestess stopped, Wizard nearly colliding with her.

"Oh, What is it now?" Her patience wearing ever thinner as the blond cast her a concerned look, shivering slightly.

"Just now... I heard something c-crumbling".

"Where? From in front of us?"

"No, b-behind."

This time Wizard didn't hold back the annoyed sigh that escaped her lips. Miracles or not it was becoming more and more clear she was a liability... Warrior wasn't bright but made up for it with energy and confidence, with the much more dependable Fighter also holding down the front the Priestess and herself should be fine to support from the back. It was basic but it would work, why couldn't she see that? The shadows darkened even further as their front-liners continued ahead with out them. The two spell caster nearly in complete darkness...

"Look," she leveled the Priestess with a firm glare. "We've been walking in a straight line ever since we entered. There's no way they could be behi-" even as the words left her mouth she heard the shifting of stones, and patter of small feet. The priestess' fearful gasp felt appropriate for the first time as she turned to source of the sound. "Goblins!" she took an involuntary step back.

Their eerie grins and yellow eyes could be seen in the dim cave. They wore nothing but tattered loincloths, each wielding a small blade or club. Their gibbering laughter sent a cold shiver down her spine. She gripped her garnet-tipped staff tightly, her graduation gift from the academy and her pride began to overcome her fear. They came to this cave to fight goblins hadn't they. All she had to do is get them to back off long enough the others could make it back. They were weak so with a show of power...

"Sagiita...inflammarae...radius!" The Wizard aimed toward the closest goblin that was charging forward with abandon. "Arrow of Flame, Emerge!" An arrow shaped from the fire itself shot out of the fist-sized garnet at the tip of her staff and hit the goblin square in the chest. It squealed in pain as the cave was filled with the smell of burning flesh. The charred corpse falling to the ground, still smoldering. Adrenaline surged, a wild smile crossing her lips. Her first kill, they died so easily. Confidence rising she prepared to cast again, words of power flowing out as she took aim once more. "Sagiita... Infl-"

"Look out!" The Wizard felt herself being pulled backward, losing her concentration as she stumbled. The priestess had interrupted her casting, didn't she know how dangerous that was? Before she could chew the girl out she lost her words with the sound of a crack of a club against the Priestess' skull. The healer slumped forward as as five goblins grabbed the girl's limp limbs, throwing aside her sounding staff like it was trash as they began to tear away at her clothes. Had there always been that many, The wizard only had seen three before, how many more were hiding in the dark? Shaking herself from her stupor she raised her staff, intent on blasting them off of the young healer but there was no way she could without hurting her in the process. The goblins seemed to realize this as they all stayed with in a hands reach of the girl Laughing as the redhead bit her lip in frustration.

"Get away from her you beasts!" Warrior charged forward catching one of the ambushers in the head with his long sword and causing the others the scatter. Fighter was only a step behind trying to take the scene in all at once. The Priestess lay face down on the cave floor unmoving, clothes half torn from her body. Warrior was keeping the gibbering horde at bay with long sweeping strikes while the Wizard stood, her former calm demeanor shaken and frazzled.

"What happened?"

"We got overwhelmed, she... she saved me." The words fell from the Wizard's mouth as if she'd only just realized herself. Her gaze tilted down to the Priestess' body, to the deep red on the back of her head staining her golden locks.

"See if you can wake her up, Maybe she can heal herself." it was a weak suggestion, but it wasn't like they had a lot of options. "I'm going to help clear up the goblins."

"Um, Right." Given a task to focus on she put the rest aside. she crouched down and carefully turned the girl over. She new little of first aid or head wounds but it was clearly serious. The Priestess was pale but she was still breathing, if a bit shallow. There was visible bruising on her arms from the goblins rough treatment but noting else that seemed serious. Placing her staff down she tried touch the girl's face to get a reaction, afraid of shaking the girl and causing more damage. She groaned weakling but did little else, she could hear the sounds of arguments and combat but tried to focus past them. Maybe some water would help?

"Take this!" The awful clang of metal on stone pulled the Wizard's attention from her work. She looked up in time to see Warrior swarmed as his blade fell from his hand. Crude blades and clubs pummeled the boy relentlessly his grunts and screams waning into terrifying silence.

"Oh gods..." He was... unbidden a vision of a boisterous greeting in the tavern, Warrior taking a seat across from her. He gave her wide smile, introducing The Fighter and presenting her with an offer to form a group. They spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories and goals.

"Take the Priestess and get out of here." The Fighter's words brought her back to the present. "If you can get her back to town she can be treated." The girl stood in front of her fists clenched tightly, shoulders shaking. Her voice tight with anger. "I'll hold them off."

"Wait, you can't take them out on your own!" Wizard pleaded but Fighter had already moved in to engage. Or perhaps she could, the little mosters seemed crumble instantly under the other girl's thunderous strikes. She be lying if the sounds of goblins ribs cracking weren't satisfying.

But then IT showed up... It as far too big to be goblin, a towering mass of muscle that caught the Fighter's foot mid kick and began to twist her leg painfully, a sick grin coming too it's lips.

"No!" The Wizard grabbed her staff and aimed it with purpose. It was a big enough target. "Sagiita inflammarae...radius! Arrow of Flame, Emerge" There was no hesitation this time, The arrow shot out and took the beast in the head causing him to let the Fighter go, she fell forward to the cave floor clutching her injured leg. Unlike the Goblin, this beast was not felled, it turned sharply toward the wizard, half it's face charred, it's unburnt eye glaring with pure hatred.

"GAOR!" It bellowed in rage and charged... All she could do was run. She ran as hard and fast as she could toward the exit, the heavy plodding of her pursuer getting closer and closer. She gasped deep for breath, her legs already starting to ache. It seemed years of study had helped her mind expand well beyond her years but perhaps at a cost to her physical stamina... something swept her legs sending her tumbling to the ground. Her prized staff falling from her grip as she tried to keep herself from landing awkwardly. Before she could even piece together what happened a meaty hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up until her feet dangled off the floor. She felt her breath leave her as she was slammed into the cave wall, the grip on her throat preventing any new air from coming in. She kicked weakly but the beast barely moved. He grinned as she grew weaker, grunting out a deep laughter... her vision grew dark, already blurry from losing her glasses. At what point along the way she wasn't certain, it was getting harder to think clearly...

For a brief moment she thought she saw light further down the path, She must really be seeing things. After all there would be no way a Knight would wander into a cave like this... Before consciousness fully left her she felt a spray of something wet and sticky over her face and chest as the beast released his grip. She fell to her knees choking and gasping for precious air, the beast toppling backward with solid thud.

"That's One..." A man's voice commented, calm as one would talk about the weather. She wiped her eyes from whatever had gotten in them only to see the monster vanquished, it's throat slit with an almost comical expression of shock frozen on it's face. She squinted, trying to get a clearer look at her blurry savior. Calling him a knight was more then a bit generous. The Man wore a grimy steel helmet that obscured his face. His armor was a mix of dark leather and chain. A small round shield was strapped to his arm, in his other hand was a sword of an unusual length, the monster's blood dripping from it's edge. The equipment was universally cheap but all seemed to have some kind of purpose.

"Who... are you?" She managed to choke out when she finally got enough breath back. The Man tilted his helmet ever so slightly before he spoke.

"Goblin Slayer."

AN: After years of not writing, I've finally started fics again... feels good to get a fresh start with a new series I've fallen for. So this was an idea I had back toward the beginning of the season, I enjoy thinking about What Ifs and this seemed a pretty clear cut concept. What if the 'lone survivor' of the doomed newbie group was someone other then Priestess? We'll be using the Light novels as a basis but I may take aspects of the other media if I think it's interesting. There is one really hard part to all this... Priestess is my favorite character in the series. The things I do for fics *sighs*

Why Wizard? The Fighter is pretty well liked in the fandom and has a few redemption fics out there... the The Warrior is pretty bog standard shonen protagonist so didn't really jump out at me. But The Wizard offered something new to explore... Arcane Magic. Plus she seemed like she had some spunk and pride if lacking in some tact...

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy Wizard's Journey as Much as I'm having writing it. See you in Chapter 2!


	2. Different Fate 2

"Who... are you?"

"Goblin Slayer."

A killer. Not of Dragons or Vampires but Goblins, the lowliest of creatures. In isolation the concept was laughable, much like the older man's cheap equipment and odd weapon... but at this very moment The Wizard couldn't think of anything thing else she'd rather hear. As the man lit a torch she caught the glimpse of something around his neck

"You're a Silver?" her voice an even mix of confusion and relief, the reality was at odds with his appearance but he carried himself with an air of cold professionalism she couldn't deny it.

 _'I'm sure if you wait awhile, some other adventurers will show up...'_

"You can talk," The Man's voice was calm and direct, taking the moment to wipe the blood from his sword on the beast's loincloth. "You're lucky." he crouched next to the monster and ran his sword long the burnt side of it's face. "Sorcery, Hmm." The slit of the helmet turned in her direction. "This your doing?"

"Yes, Though I only manged to anger the beast rather then fell it." The Wizard admitted, any vestige of pride quickly stifled by the reality of her near death at the monster's hand, the phantom feel of it's individual fingers still lingering on his skin.

"High leveled one are much tougher," he said simply as he stood back up. Something clicked as she looked from the Goblin Slayer to the monster.

"Wait, that's a goblin?!"

"Yes," his reply was swift and to the point. Though perhaps the shocked expression on the young adventurer's face prompted him to explain further. "A Hobgoblin. A mutant evolution focusing on strength. This was likely a wanderer taken into the nest to act as a bodyguard."

"I see..." The Wizard frowned as she took in the offered knowledge hungrily, slotting it in sate her need for answers. "I hadn't heard of Hobgoblins before."

"Information comes with experience." Goblin Slayer's matter of fact tone lacked any hint of slight that would normally sting her pride. She still had much to learn. "You're a Porcelain Rank right?"

"Yes Sir," she answered quickly.

"How many are in your party?"

"4 including myself," as the words left her mouth her eyes widened. "The others, We need to-Egh!" she tried to jump up but crumpled back down, pain shooting through her leg. Goblin Slayer came to her side, sheathing his blade.

"You're wounded," he shifted her skirt upward, revealing a massive bruise along her thigh. His rough leather gloves felt around the wound. "Nothing seems broken," Despite the pain her face flushed as she pushed her skirt back down.

"Hey. W-Watch it." she leveled a weak glare at him but he had already turned his gaze away, searching through his belt pouches.

"Have you been cut by any of their blades?"

"Um, no..."

"Good, so this should be enough." he held out a small vial of red liquid, a healing potion. "It won't do much but it should at least help with the pain enough to let you walk." she took the glass with a small moment of hesitation. Removing the top revealed a strong herbal scent that nearly overwhelmed her senses... this was going to taste awful.

The Wizard's expectations weren't let down.

Nonetheless the pain dulled as promised and within a few moments she was back up to her feet once. She picked up her staff and held it close to herself, the familiar feeling of wood and weight returning much of her composure. She took a deep breath and released it before turning her gaze toward the darkened path she had came from. Anxiety warred with anger and concern. Goblin Slayer strode into view, moving forward with purpose. His helmet turned glancing back over his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill the goblins." The statement held a level of certainty on par with the tide or the rising of the sun. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with you," she was impressed with how calm she sounded despite her beating heart. Perhaps having a Silver rank with her did more for her confidence then she could have expected. "I have to help the others, I can't just leave them here and run." her gripped her staff even tighter.

"I see." he broke no argument or attempt to dissuade her. "What Spells do you know?"

"Fire Bolt, Mending and Mage Hand." She admitted with a bit of trepidation, she had focused so much on mastering Fire Bolt at the academy she hadn't started developing her spell repertoire in earnest. Proper research and study required money after all... the quest reward seemed like a far distant dream at this point.

"I see, How many times?"

"Well I've cast two fire bolts so I have one more spell..."

"Hm, that's a lot for a rookie." It sounded like praise but it was said so coldly it was hard to take it as such. "Mending?"

"Its a cantrip that can fix small inanimate objects," a spell she'd learn purely for the utility to fix her own glasses, unfortunately it wouldn't help her find wherever she had lost them in all the chaos...

"I see. How much can you lift with Mage hand?" He moved on to the next spell, with hardly a mention of the previous

"No more then 10 lbs, it's only the very basic of telekinesis."

"Hmm," he was quiet for a moment before he shook his helmet. "I don't believe I have anything on me right now that could make good use of that. Fire Bolt it is then. It's only single target so not great for goblins, we'll have to make it count." that seemed to be the end of the discussion before he began striding forward into the darkness, Wizard only a step behind him, her own mind racing on how to make the most of her limited arsenal.

* * *

It was a short, tense walk through the darkness. Goblin Slayer kept a brisk pace, his armor of leather and oiled chain barely making a sound. Wizard's only clothes clung awkwardly after being soaked in the hob's blood, something she only became more aware of with lack of anything else to distract her. "It's going to take more then a bath to make me feel clean after this." she muttered miserably.

"Consider it a boon." He replied without turning her way. "It's masking your scent. Those bastards have keen noses, especially for women."

"Charming..." she covered the shiver down her spine with muted sarcasm.

The pair fell into silence until coming across the location of the party's battle, There were a few scattered corpses of goblins. Some felled by Warrior's sword and several others by Fighter's fists. Among them was the remains of Warrior, beaten and cut up to the point he was barely recognizable.

 _'An Academy graduate huh? That's really Impressive, I'm sure you'd make a get addition to our team!'_

"Damn it all." Wizard turned away, her already blurry vision wavered as fresh tears. She carefully wiped them away with one of the few parts of her sleeve unsullied by Goblin blood.

"Thirteen," Goblin Slayer noted unconcerned by the horrible sight before him. "So this is where you fought?"

"Yes, They somehow got behind us. Even though we came straight in from the entrance."

"I see." He picked up the burnt out torch they had dropped at the start of the fight and relit it with his own. With a wave of his hand he tossed it toward the wall... Revealing a dug out passage.

"What..."

"Its far enough off the main walking path the cave provides so it would be hidden in the shadows of the wall, with only one torch it's a simple enough trick." he turned motioning the light toward the totem of bone and cloth perched further down the path. "No doubt that would draw your eyes away from the wall."

"...It did." Wizard couldn't think of any words to defend her party. They had fallen for it exactly as he had said. The goblins had tricked them.

"They're not smart but they aren't complete fools." His spoke with a certainty of experience. "That totem means this nest is being led by a Shaman. A Spell caster like yourself."

"A goblin Spell caster? Surely you can't be serious." her exclamation was met with the darkened visor of her Savior, her own blurry vision making it all the more inscrutable.

"I suppose you'll see for yourself soon enough." His remained cold though she could hear the slightest hint of exasperation. "It looks like the others were dragged further in to the cave, both of them Women?"

"Yes sir," she spoke in a softer tone trying to reclaim some face in front of the veteran. The last thing she wanted at this point was to be left alone...

"Okay then." he continued forward, Wizard falling into step behind him once more. It was only interrupted briefly with Goblin Slayer dispatching a pair of scouts with ruthless efficiency. Being able to accurately kill a goblin with a throwing knife while it remained in the shadows, finishing it's partner before it could even give a squawk of surprise. So this was a professional at work? He douse the torch by the scouts and moved forward, keeping his profile low. She followed, an arm tentatively on his back so she wouldn't lose him in the darkness. She nearly bumped into him as he stopped and went completely motionless.

"Why have we stopped?" she whispered, ignoring the inky black ahead and focusing the back of his helmet

"The main Chamber is just up ahead, The rest of the goblins will be here along with the Shaman."

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be in a brawl," she admitted reluctantly.

"If there weren't prisoners it would be a simple matter...The shamans are always problematic in tight spaces."

"Well, if it IS a spell caster like me, if it loses it's spell focus it won't be able to cast anything." Knowing ones own weakness was a strength in itself, it was something she heard often from the combat instructor at the academy.

"True..." there was a moment of silence, she could here distant grunts and whimpers further up the path. Lack the visual signifies her mind filled in all kinds of horrible images she quickly stifled. "How far can your magic hand reach?"

"Magic hand, I thought you sa-" she caught off her reflexive need to rebuff. "About 30 ft."

"That should be enough," He crept forward ever so slightly a few more precious feet until he was satisfied. Wizard followed close at hand stopping where he did. "Cast from here and hide it along the ceiling. Once you see the Shaman casting. Strike."

"Yes Sir." She closed her eyes and focused. "Magia...Manu...Leva." she whispered her words of power, bring form to hear request. "Magic hand" she whispered, the ghostly hand forming out of the large Garnet at the tip of her staff. reopening her eyes to directed it up and forward into the room. "Ready" With only a nod in response Goblin Slayer relit his torch and moved to engage.

"Guui!" Panic spread as a goblin fell to a thrown sword, hurled like a javelin into the side of it's skull. Switching to a spear he'd taken off one of the scouts he moved to take them hand to hand. The the dim light of the torch was still too dark for the Wizard to properly see him in action, Just a blurry shadow moving quick and reacting to the his scrambling disorganized foes as they tried to arm themselves. Another light appeared toward the back of the cave, a gathering of mana clumsily being converted into electricity. She locked her eyes on the source and her magic hand followed her will.

"Gaur?!" Her magic hand plucked the staff from the Shaman's grimy hands and pulled up to the ceiling, it not prepared for any attempt to disarm with no visible opponent in range. With enemy magic no longer a factor the Goblin Slayer began moving from goblin to goblin dispatching them with abandon. A deadly dance, abstract to her impaired vision. Rapid footfalls coming toward her caught her attention, one of the blurry shapes forming into a goblin, a filthy dagger aimed in a lunging stab. She stumbled backward and turned away, a potential gut shot into a leg wound as the blade bit deep into her thigh.

"AGh!" she screamed, her spell dissipating and causing the shamans staff to fall back to the ground. Fortunately it's wielder had already met it's end at Goblin Slayer's hand. Pain turned to anger. "Get away from me!" she swung her focus down cracking the grinning beast in the side of the head with the jewel tipped staff. It tumbled clumsily to the side with a satisfying crack. It twitched a bit on the ground and reflexively she swung again, then bludgeoning the small monster over and over until she found herself breathing hard. She only stopped when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and turned only to see the cheap steel helmet of her companion.

"It's dead."

"O-Okay..." she shuddered as the adrenaline began to fade. Her staff was caked with blood and gore, it fell from her shaking hands. As she calmed the burning sensation from her leg grew, feeling the foreign object cut against her when she moved.

"Now stay still, we need to treat that wound." he reached to his pouch, pulling out a small bit of leather and putting a bit of cloth over it. "Bite down on this, so you don't bite your tongue."

"What?"

"Bite down on the cloth." He said in a much more forceful tone that broke no argument.

"Right..." she placed the wrapped leather between her teeth uncertainly. She waited for some kind of signal to prepare herself but he just suddenly pulled causing her to fall back and flail, his firm grip kept her leg from moving. Dizzy with pain she wasn't sure when but next time she had the wherewithal to look the wound was being wrapped with strips of her robe, at this pint she hardly had the energy to care. Spitting out the leather and letting out a few ragged breaths and she struggled to sit up. She felt shaky, had she lost a lot of blood? She couldn't be sure her head felt fuzzy, a vial was pressed into her hand. This one having a more greenish tinge.

"Another... potion?" words formed slowly in her mind, maybe if she laid back down...

"No, This is for the poison." Panic helped pierce the growing fog in her mind. "Drink. Now." without saying another word she downed the vial, this one was significantly more bitter then the potion she had earlier. She had to keep herself from spitting it back out.

"Ugh, that's Vile..." she muttered sourly but could already feel the fog and numbness start to recede. Unfortunately the taste stubbornly refused to go.

"You get used to it. Sit and recover." He stood with purpose and started over to the other side of the chamber, couching briefly to procure a club. "I have one last thing to take care off." Wizard propped herself against the wall trying to focus past the pain from her wounds and remnants of the goblins poison in her system.

"I thought he said this chamber had the last of them... what else could he be after." she squinted toward his blurry form on the other side of the room. He kicked aside a crude throne of bones revealing... "Is that a door?" Without hesitation Goblin Slayer pushed the hidden door open, revealing distant whimpering. Not unlike that of a young child, but not quiet right.

"Hm, as I suspected. If we had waited much longer this nest it likely would have grown past Fifty." he stepped into the room, his heavy boot fall making the little creatures cry in fear.

"Fifty..." The number sat heavily in Wizards stomach, that was more then twice as many as they'd seen. "They reproduce that fast." it was a terrifying thought. Goblins on their own were not especially threatening but seeing them in such groups or becoming 'mutants' like that Hobgoblin notably stronger then a human or wielding magic like a sorcerer. Were goblins such a simple matter?

Piercing screams broke up her musings as the adventurer proceeded to club the goblin children to death. Flashes of her own younger brother passed through her mind, images of him crying and scared. Her eyes traced over to the corner of the cave. Several girls lay barely moving, bodies naked and bruised. Among them Fighter and Priestess, her companions... Her expression darkened, the growing sympathy for the squealing beasts evaporating like water over a roaring flame.

"Monsters...Serves them right."

In time the screaming stopped as did the rhythmic thuds of wood on flesh. "That makes Twenty-two," Goblin Slayer's tone held finality, walking away from the room with hardly a glance as he approached the Wizard. She quickly wiped her face before turning to face him. She looked up to the Silver, almost unchanged from the first moment she's seen him despite taking out nearly the whole nest alone. His cheap armor dripping in gore, baring a few more scratches and dents. His steel helmet tilted ever so slight down toward her, expression hidden from the world. "As soon as your legs are steady we'll move the girls out of the cave." Straight and to the point as she was starting to expect, so she responded in kind. What else was left to do after all.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

There's a common story, One heard all the time.  
A village is attacked by goblins, some maidens stolen away in the night. A party of rookies goes off to save them as their very first quest... only to be slaughtered. Or Perhaps one survives and managed to save the maidens...  
The girls, after being tortured and used as playthings, take shelter in a local temple... The lone survivor slinks off back home and quits adventuring entirely.

But how true could that be? It was always prudent to reference multiple sources before coming to a conclusion, That was the very basics of study. Wizard only had her own account to consider. She had no plans to slink off into obscurity, she would not be beaten so easily. She had come to the frontier to become an adventurer... to further her studies and mastery by facing against the unknown with her own power... but there was more to adventuring then that. She had much more to learn and a very overlooked topic to focus her mind on.

And there was one person she knew could lead her to the answers she was seeking.

"Goblin Slayer, Good morning."

"Hm, Morning."

"Have you already selected a quest for the day?"

"Yes, Goblin Slaying."

"Surprise, surprise." she teased with a small smirk

"... Are you coming?" he replied with a small grunt of annoyance.

"Yes, there was a spell I've been working on that could use a field test..."

"I see, very well."

AN: The story truly begins here. I'm glad to see this first chapter has gone over as well as it has, hopefully I will continue to entertain you with Wizard's tale. As stated in the previous notes this story will be generally following the path of the light novel. Things will be mixed around a bit or skipped if their aren't any meaningful changes, if there's one thing i can't stand as a writer(and reader) it near word for word rewrites of scenes... I will also be adding in mini chapters here and there to do interludes. covering small scenes of important or offering another prospective to things other then wizard's. The first one in question is already written and likely will go up in a few days.

Until then, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you at the next one!


	3. Interlude: Lesson Learned

Interlude: Lessons Learned

"So we're not going to smoke them out?" Wizard asked with a confused frown. This was the fifth time she's been out with the Silver in two weeks, it was exhausting at times but he continued to do quests even as she rested so it really wasn't fair to complain.

There were several patterns that tended to follow on a goblin slaying quest, at least one led by HIM. First was scouting the nest, even just a few hours of observation gave his trained eyes much information about the size and general operation of the nest. Any scouts or hunters sent out would be picked off once they were far enough away. Attacks were executed in the early morning or evening, for the nocturnal goblins that was when their guard was the weakest... Though if there weren't any hostages to worry about it wasn't so much an attack like a traditional adventuring party would enact... It was dangerous to enter a nest if you didn't have to after all. Smoking them out seemed to be his preferred method, killing any goblins that scrambled for fresh air... but this time.

"No," The Goblin Slayer motioned toward the cave just down the hill. "They're guard is high for such a small entrance, normally they would have sent a scout or hunter out to steal... which mean that they need more then just a few chickens..." His helmet turned back toward her, inscrutable as ever. "They're going to go for the farm in force."

"Tonight?" The seriousness of such a situation was not to be underestimated. The village was little more then a few houses, the one farm supplying all the families enough to make a meager living out her on the Frontier. It also left them all the more vulnerable to attacks...

"Yes,"

"We should go back and warn them." She stood to move but he motioned for her to stay

"That won't be necessary." His voice was calm as ever, "I have a plan."

* * *

"THIS is what you were doing last night..." Wizard wasn't sure what to make of what she was seeing. Just a little ways up from the nest they'd been observing was a river. It was that very water that helped sustain the small village they been called out to protect... and no doubt helped sustain the goblins as well. Along the riverbank a deep channel had been carved out only a good foot or so left separated the dug channel and the river itself. She passed a sidelong glance to her companion already picking up the small worn shovel he kept strapped to his travel pack. "Why?"

"We're going to drown them."

"Is that really going to work?" She frowned a little, "There's no way you could dig this much further without alerting the nest."

"We won't need to." he pointed his shovel along the path he dug. "The nest is set up on a downward slant, likely to keep it from being easily spotted, and it will only go deeper inside the nest itself. Once the water starts to flow it will try to find the easiest route down the hill."

"And into the nest." she finished eying the angle of the hill back along the path they had traveled... The channel he had dug out was aiming it in the optimal path with the minimum amount of digging. It wasn't aiming it directly into the hole but it would be close enough. "How would you even think of something like this?"

"Imagination is a Weapon." he said simply as he started to dig once more. She watched him work with widening eyes, unsure how to respond.

 _If this man had been born a mage..._

By the Afternoon the nest was flooded and stragglers that tried to escape were picked off without a second thought. The village once thankful for their work and they returned home victorious... Instead of resting that night Wizard found herself looking over her fledgling spell book by candle light with a whole new set of eyes. Goblin Slayer's words resonating within her... What more could she do with the spells she had? Was there other things she could use to supplement them? Questions she continued to ask herself as the night wore on, ink scrawling against parchment... She worked feverishly through every idea and theory that crossed her mind til the sun rose the next day.

From that day forward the relatively straight forward task of goblin slaying become much more... interesting.


	4. Her Morning

_"Must you go sister," Her brother stood at the entry gate of the estate, eyes downcast gripping his edge of his trainee robes. "You only just graduated..." he grumbled morosely. He'd be conspicuously absent all day during the preparations, he didn't show his face until her carriage had pulled up. Wizard had been concerned she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye at all._

 _"I still have so much more to learn Brother dear, there's nothing else for me here." She put on a brave face to show her determination._

 _"But I-"_

 _"If I want to reach my goals, I can't waste any time." she shifted her glasses up her nose trying to strike the most impressive figure she could. If she was to leave now, she wanted to leave a lasting impression on her brother. Someone to aspire to be..._

 _"...Sorry I'm such a waste of time." his soft voice tinged heavily with hurt as he turned and ran back toward the manor, tears trailing behind him._

 _"W-What?" She moved to follow but was stopped by the driver clearing his throat._

 _"I'm sorry miss but we can't hold much longer, will you be coming?" His tone was polite but seemed to care little of the scene he had just witnessed. With one last glance back to the manor she sighed._

 _"Yes...of course." she turned to enter the carriage door, face hardening once more. "Let's go..."_

* * *

"...Again?"

Wizards eyes fluttered open, warm beams of sunlight reached in through the crack in her curtain. Stretching from the left side of her face til just past her bosom. There was the light bustle of morning activity downstairs heard clearly even a floor below. The rented rooms of the Guild house more known for their convenience, not quality. Quests weren't posted till later in the morning so there was plenty of time for it to pick up. Besides if there was any true alarm for a tired adventurer was the sound of missing opportunity.

All that said she likely didn't need to be so dutiful considering the kind of quests HE was after would still be waiting for them after the morning rush had passed. But she was not one to rest on her laurels, if she was awake that meant it was time to get to work. Slipping out from the coarse wool blanket she stood and stretched. Only a thin nightgown between her body and the warm sunlight. From there she began her regular morning rituals, beginning of course with getting properly dressed for an adventure.

She carefully removed and folded her night clothes and moved to her dresser. If there was one thing that had definitely changed in her last month as an adventurer, it was clothing choice. When it came to goblin slaying, practicality would always win out. Her previous outfit was replaced with a study pair of pants and a simple black blouse. This simple outfit would be accented with a strong leather belt laden with pouches and long black gloves. Flowing robes and clothing were too much of a liability for goblins she'd learned. Not that she didn't enjoy looking nice, but there was a time a place for such things. Skirts and dresses were now relegated to casual, non-working days only. Necessary sacrifices...

After a brief combing to at least tame her scarlet mane to a satisfactory degree she moved to her desk and retrieved her glasses. How she could find anything among the chaotic piles of parchments and empty potion bottles was a mystery to all but herself. To her eyes she could see the differentiated piles each following a different path of research. Her quill resting alongside a half-empty vial of ink and a half melted candle. To it's right a worn yellow tome filled with various page markers to aid in quick reference work. The Forge and The Crucible... a scholar's study of smithing and alchemy. Though she had minimal interest in the former it was the later that had studying late into the night. Even now the scholar in her was tempted to take a seat but this was a day for adventure.

"Yeah! This is what we've been waiting for!" A cheer arose from down below. The Daily quest posting had just started, the guild hall already abuzz with adventurers fighting over the best and most lucrative quests... It also Meant HE was likely waiting for it all to die down.

"Might as well get going then." Wizard smirked and plucked her staff from it's spot by the dresser. Taking the worn pointy hat from her bed post and placing it atop her head. Fully prepared she stepped confidently from her room and locked it behind her. The sounds got louder as she headed down the hallway to the Guild Hall proper. She paused at the top of the stairs, marveling at the sea of rookies and veterans crowded around the quest board, while off by the window one man stood ignoring the whole process. The familiar collection of cheap leather and chain, at his hip a sword of a Peculiar length. His face obscured by a worn steel helmet. Wizard smiled and made her way down to join him.

"Good Morning," she offered the veteran a nod, causing the silted visor to turn her way.

"Hm." He nodded feeling no need to say anything else. It was one of the more annoying realities to working with the man, unless she wanted to wait in awkward silence it would be up to her to provide the topic of conversation.

"So I was thinking about the last quest, the mountainside cave we destroyed with flame mixture."

"Yes, what of it?"

"It was bit overdone wasn't it," she mused lightly. "If I recall the cave in it caused nearly turned into an avalanche."

"We could hardly have left the goblins to themselves." he replied stubbornly.

"Well of course not," she shot back hotly rolling her eyes. "I meant we could adjust the mixture for next time... it runs too easily making it hard to have a controlled burn. I was thinking some kind of thickening agent added in to keep it where we want it."

"I see," he brought his glove up to the bottom of his helmet in a thoughtful gesture. "That could be used to block escape paths or funnel them where we want them to go." he tone remained cold but it was clear he was thinking about the possible uses. "It would no doubt make the mixture much heavier and harder to transport, wouldn't it?"

"True, but I think it's worth investigating further." Wizard couldn't help but smile. It had shocked her a great deal at first when she realized how smart the man really was. His interests were hyper focused but if an idea could be filtered through that particular goblin shaped lens he made an excellent sounding board for ideas. "There is precedence from back in the Age of the Gods, excerpts speaking of a fire mixture that can burn even on water, but the exact recipe was never recovered."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, I have a few components in mind that might work in at least making it thick enough to control. But it's not something I can really test in the guild hall." she admitted with sigh full of annoyance and resignation. Unfortunately the Frontier town didn't have any proper alchemists in residence, The Wizard didn't count the Earth Mothers disciples providing the guild with healing potions and antidotes. The more experimental aspects of alchemy having little value to the religious sect.

"I see."

"Yeah..." and the conversation ended. It was more then she had a expected but it was inevitable, she suspected there was more that may interest him but had no easy way to redirect the conversation back without coming off awkward. When it came down to it she wasn't a social creature herself. In the academy she was one to strive for spell mastery not connections... The pair stood in silence, the sound of the other adventurers becoming an underlying buzz that only accented the quiet.

"So, This is who you've been partying with?" a cheerful voice nearly made Wizard jump, An older girl had approached the table dressed in a low cut work shirt that showed off a generous amount of cleavage without seeming purposeful. Perhaps it being framed by the simple straps of well worn pair of overalls that offset the image. Nonetheless is made her reflect on her own assets less favorably while being equally unsure if she wanted to be QUITE that big...

"Yes," He replied unconcerned by her presence, so must know each other. Family perhaps? It was certainly possible as anything could be under that helmet.

"Oh, Then thank you for keeping an eye on him. Hopefully he isn't pushing too hard." her tone was clearly teasing, even electing an unlikely grunt of annoyance from him in the process. Her smile was warm and inviting, the spell caster had to fight not to reflexively smile back despite herself.

"Not at all, I have to work harder if I'm going to improve." She replied studiously. "I still have much to learn."

"My my, how admirable."

Looking back Wizard wasn't sure how but the other girl's intervention seemed to break the awkward atmosphere and get the conversation flowing. She found herself speaking a bit of her days at the academy and some of the fundamentals of her art. In return she learned of the girl. She lived just outside of town at a large farm owned by her uncle, she was apparently an old friend of Goblin Slayer back from when they were just small children, though they had only just recently reconnected 5 years ago. Each girl was sheltered in their own right it seemed. It was... fun to talk about more mundane topics. Even Goblin Slayer, in all his stoic demeanor, chimed in a bit when prompted. Notably both the Farm girl and Goblin Slayer made no mention of what had happened between their childhood and 5 years ago but even the young wizard could sense that was not a topic for idle conversation...

"Hm, it's time."

"Huh?" Wizard glanced over to see the crowd of adventurers had dispersed, once the conversation had picked up she'd completely lost track of time. "So it is," she adjusted her glasses, stifling her initial surprise. The Farm Girl merely smiled and made a shooing motion.

"Well don't let me hold you up, I'm sure you adventurers have something important ahead of you."

"Be safe going home." His usual monotone made the well wishes come off as token and awkward but she seemed to take like how it was meant.

"Of course," she turned to the Wizard and offered a bright smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," this time she allowed the small smile to creep out.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." and with a wave she was gone, through the doors and back to the farm. Had she made a friend? She wasn't really sure... such musings were for another time. The Wizard looked to Goblin Slayer who turned his helmet toward her and gave a small nod. Now it was time for business. He made his way up to the desk and she fell into step behind him. The Guild girl smiled brightly in the way she only seemed to when Goblin Slayer was around.

"Any Goblins today?"

* * *

Bonus: From the her view  
Cow girl looked between the crowd of adventures and her friend who waited patiently off to the side. Surely he had heard them talking about him, didn't it bother him? He never really talked about it back at the farm. If he didn't then he was even stronger then she thought, similar words would have left her questioning herself for the rest of the day. Like how she was 5 years ago, unable to even leave the farm without worrying what people thought of her... she shook her head to dispel that train of thinking. She was a different woman now.

She turned back to her friend to see him being approached by a younger girl. He did mentioning he had been partying with someone... A Wizard of some sort. Though he'd neglected to mention it was with a girl. The two began to chat about some topic, it was the most she'd seen him talk around someone other then herself. She found a frown creeping on to her lips, unconsciously comparing herself to this other girl. The Wizard was shorter then herself but not overly so, she was still young enough to be cute but seemed to carry herself with the confidence of a more mature girl. She had a nice figure, slim but not frail. She carried herself like a real city girl, making even the simple pants and shirt seem stylish. Cow girl shifted uncomfortably, looking down her work overalls suddenly feeling under dressed. Outside of the girl at the guild desk she didn't really know any other girls around her age. She only had the farm, her uncle, and him...

"Hm?" Cow Girl blinked as sometime during her wallowing the conversion had stopped. Her friend waiting, barely moving while the girl tried to look like something else had caught her attention. The confidence she had been admiring replaced with subtle fidgeting and glances. The silence extended past what could be considered a break in the conversation to full on awkwardness. Cow girl's earlier uncertainties fell away as a realization came to her.

They're both similar in a way...

With this in mind she left her spot by the wall and walked forward to join the pair at the table, a warm smile blooming on her lips. If she was like him, even a little, then she would be able to make a connection. A friend maybe? hard to say But it would be up to her to take that chance...

"So, This is who you've been partying with?"

AN: A bit light on direct content but decided to keep with the LN timeline and skip a month of time to show how things are progressing. This chapter in the LN is from cow girls perspective so my resolve to keep things primarily from Wizard's POV gave me the opportunity to show her morning and living situation. Unlike Priestess Wizard can't wear armor (going with D&D mindset here on this one) so I decided to change her outfit a bit to reflect her day to day 'work'. She's still got the Hat at least :p. Introducing Cow girl early to Wizard stuck me as an interesting change to try... one of my favorite chapters in the LN are the ones about the girls when GS is away and how cow girl befriends the rest of the female cast... but it take so long for that to happen, so i wondered what if Wizard was in vested in Cow girl as a friend early? it could be interesting...

RL time, I've had the flu for the last four days and am finally recovering... but it does mean the next chapters gonna be delayed a bit. I've been going about 1 chap a week til now but I'm gonna need an extra week I think to get back on track... I do have some other stories I've been working on that are almost done that might go up in the mean time but I've still got drive for this so I'll be working on getting further in the plotline as long as I can.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and see you here again in two-ish weeks!


	5. Moving Forward

Four days had past by the time Wizard had last seen the edge of the Frontier town, shortly after the sun fully rose. They had taken care of two quests in that time. Dispatching a small group of wanderers who had been causing mischief to a village and taking on a much larger nest that had formed in an old mountain fortress. The later had been quite the set up at first, finding just the right angle to strike from. Burning the fortress to the ground from afar with fire arrows and using a Grease spell along to fortress's only entrance to turn their primary escape path into a flaming sheet of ice. They're next day and a half had been spent making sure they had killed all the stragglers and recovering what could be from the now charred fortress.

Much of the previous adventurers equipment had been destroyed in the blaze or by the goblins. Aside from handful of unbroken potions there was only one piece that survived mostly untouched. A long sword with visual designs akin of those that followed the Supreme God. The Elf Wizard's spellbook and all the valuable knowledge inside unfortunately hadn't survived. They'd left the rest buried in rubble alongside the bodies. Four Steel tags weighed heavy in the Wizard's pouch...

"Once we put in our report we'll call it for the day." sometimes after short adventures he may jump to take another right away but it seemed even he needed to rest sometimes.

"Right," she nodded wearily. She'd slept as well as one could on the road but the mental fatigue wore on her. Something that could hopefully be cured with a hot meal and a soft bed. Such pleasant thoughts carried her feet into the town and all the way to the door of the guild hall. Goblin Slayer pushed open the door walking forward with purpose, wizard slinking in just behind him. The new quests were just being put up, even so the Guild girl lit up at their arrival. It would take some time for her to be free so they took a seat at one of the tables. Wizard felt herself leaning and propped up her head on one arm, Goblin Slayer remained at full attention.

"Good Morning, Did you come in for breakfast?" The chipper voice female voice of the Waitress pushed Wizard to sit up properly. She was one of the Beast folk, a pair of inhuman ear twitching atop her head. Her long carefully bound hair swayed like a tail as she came to a stop next to them. Wizard's own tired mind began to fill with nonessential queries. Where was her real tail? If it was under the dress that seems like you asking for trouble, at least she assumed as much. She didn't have a tail of her own after all... What would that be like? Some mages dedicated themselves to the magic of transmutation, but that wasn't very usual for an adventurer... or was it? Being able to adj- "Miss?"

"Oh right sorry," she refocused herself back to the present. "A bowl of oatmeal with apple please... And cup of Tea."

"Right, and you sir?" she asked turning to bright smile toward Veteran.

"Nothing for me," simple and to the point. The Waitress blinked in surprise but rebounded quickly.

"All right then, one order of Oatmeal and Apple coming right up." and with that she trotted back to the kitchen, ponytail bouncing merely back and forth in her wake. Pulling her gaze away from the Waitress she turned a raised eyebrow to her companion.

"Sure you don't want anything?" surely even he couldn't consider a few bits of dried meat after waking a good enough breakfast when a real meal was on offer.

"I'll eat later." Was his only reply. Why wait when they were already... and suddenly it all made sense.

"I see," She leaned forward propping her chin up on bother her hands, a small smirk coming to her lips. "A home-cooked meal after a long adventure? Must be nice." she said airily, as expected the man made no motion aside from the slightest tilt of he helmet.

"Is that so?"

"It is." she asserted sitting up fully once more. "You better thank her properly."

"I will," whether it was said just to placate her or he meant it it was hard to say.

"Oatmeal with Apple!" The Padfoot waitress returned placing the wooden bowl in front of her. The pleasant scent of grain and cooked apples tickled her nose and made her stomach grumble in anticipation. Paying the girl a few small coins the Wizard quickly set upon the meal, but kept her manners and proper form as she had been raised. It was a simple meal but the guild's chef knew all the right spices to make it enjoyable nonetheless... You really couldn't beat a Rhea in the kitchen. All the while Goblin Slayer sat across from her waiting patiently, his helmet occasionally turning to take in the goings on. The adventurers by the quest board finished their selections, heading off to prepare for their next missions. The din of excitement ebbing away until it was just the patrons of the inn side of the hall remaining.

"Sorry for the wait." The Guild girl approached their table, one of her co-workers now seated at the front desk. "But Welcome back." There was something about the way she smiled at Goblin Slayer that was different from how she did to the others. Wizard had seen it enough times to notice by now. The only one who probably didn't notice was the man who caused those smiles to begin with.

"It's no problem." he replied in his usual terse manner. "Can we give our report?"

"Yes of Course." she took a seat next to the wizard at the table. She came prepared with the paperwork she would need to fill. "You took the Farmer's request as well as the goblins at the mountain fort. correct?"

"Yes,"

"Very well, then let us begin with the Farmer's request."

"There were goblins." he began as he always did, Wizard shook her head and repressed a sigh. The details followed as they should in a proper report. First covering the small group of wanderers from the farmer's land and then on to the report of the mountain fortress. He was direct but thorough, speaking of his general methods and the amount of goblins slain. The Guild girl followed along taking notes where appropriate, well-used to his mannerisms over the years. Sometime along the way wizard finished her breakfast and began sipping away at her tea, occasionally clarifying the non goblin related details that the veteran often left to the side as 'not important'.

"Was there any word on the adventurers that went in before?" she seemed almost reluctant to ask.

"There were no survivors." straight and too the point as always, the guild girl sighed softly filling in the appropriate notes to her report. Wizard reached into one of her belt pouches and retrieved the four Steel tags placing them on the table.

"We gave their bodies a basic burial after the goblins had been taken care of... the only object to survive it all was a sword, we think t may have belonged to the party's leader." As she spoke Goblin slayer unhooked the blade from his own belt and placed it on the table.

"I see, we'll see if it can be returned to her family." she collected the blade solemnly along with the tags. "Anything else to report?"

"That is all."

"Very well, thank you once again for your hard work." she offered the duo a small bow of the head. "Your rewards will be available at the front desk whenever you're ready to go."

"All right then." With hardly a wait Goblin Slayer stood up preparing to go. "I will be in tomorrow," with that said her turned and walked away. Wizard glanced over to the guild girl who had paused from gathering her things to watch the man go. So obvious.

"Sorry about him," she found herself saying. The older woman merely shook her head.

"No need, that's just how he is." she said calmly, that small smile peeking on her lips. "Be sure to rest up today, We'll have more work for you soon no doubt."

"I will." with that assurance she stood and headed back to work. Now left to her own devices at last she relished in her last few sips of tea amoungst the soft murmur of the other patrons. Somewhat revived after a good meal she retrieved her reward from the front desk. Goblin quests were modest pay outs at the best of times but split two ways it wasn't that bad, it was enough to pay her room rental and basic meals. It beat doing sewer duty like some of the other porcelains.

Besides, any less of those little creatures in the world was an improvement in her opinion.

Reward in hand she climbed the stairs to head toward the rooms. She barely waited for the door to close after she entered before began stripping down, tossing all her adventurer gear to the corner to be washed later. She collapsed into bed with a satisfied sigh. She rolled over lazily dressed only her socks and underwear, even her bra had been shed half hanging off the edge of the bed. She wasn't sleepy as much as she just wanted to lay down and let her mind wander. She closed her eyes and listened to the muffled murmurs of the inn or the foot traffic outside... the slight draft of dancing pleasantly across her bare skin.

"This... is nice." she sighed. Something about coming back after a successful mission felt good. Coming back...her eyes opened, a small frown forming as she pictured the four adventurer tags she handed in. A whole team of adventurers two ranks higher the herself had suffered a loss much like her own party had so many weeks ago. Though in their case they hadn't been fortunate enough to be rescued, they had died several days before the pair had even arrived. "That could've been me..." she whispered softly, bringing a hand up to her throat. Even now she could imagine the grip that stole her breath, that satisfied grin. She swallowed heavily placing that particular image to the back of her mind once more. Serene mood ruined she sat up. She turned her gaze to the window and brushed the curtain aside. Even without her glasses she recognized the bell tower that hung above the other buildings. A building she'd been avoiding ever since she returned from that fateful quest.

Four steel tags crossed her mind once more...

* * *

Wizard left the guild hall much different then when she had entered earlier that morning... A yellow sundress flitted about her knees, arms bare, lacking any of the distinctions of her class or profession. She was just a girl, but she moved with purpose. Ignoring anyone else on the road she strode forward determined, stopping only at her destination. It was one of the oldest buildings in town. A building of aged wood and weathered stone. It had little in the way of frivolous details as it's master was not one for extravagance or excess... The Temple of the Earth Mother. Though determination brought her to the doorstep, hesitation prevented her from entering. What was she hoping to accomplish by coming here? It wouldn't change anything that had happened. What was she hoping to find?

"Hello my Child, Can I help you?" A Woman's voice caused her to jump. She turned to see an elder woman in simple white robes, her black hair sprinkled with grey. A basket held in the crux of her arm holding a modest amount of groceries.

"I-" Wizard tried to speak up but just couldn't seem to the find the words. Her gaze turned downward. "I'm not sure..." she admitted softly, cheeks reddening with shame.

"I see," The older woman smiled kindly. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Ah, n-no that's okay." Wizard stepped away from the door, "I'm sure your busy, don't mind m-"

"It's really no problem at all." her comforting tone stifled her need to flee, leaving her awkwardly staring downward once more. "It seems like you have much on you mind for one so young," she pressed walking forward and holding the door open. "I've been told I'm quite the good listener." she added with a soft chuckle. Adrift and unsure where to go she found herself entering the building and following her further inside. It was just as humble and understated inside as out, the pews were empty save for a handful of young acolytes cleaning up. The women pulled one aside, handing over her basket and sending them off to the kitchen. "I'm going to be having a consultation, could you please brew up a pot of tea?"

"Of course Mother Superior!" the young girl bowed and scurried off doing her best not to loose hold of the basket or it's contents. Wizard swallowed slightly, the women she happened to me outside was the head of the temple. They continued all the way to the back and up a short flight of stairs. It was something like an office, a desk and a few chairs, the only decoration of note being the symbol of the earth mother hanging on the wall. Wizard took a seat while the older woman took a seat behind the desk, suddenly putting up an image of authority. Wizard found herself unable to speak up, wondering if she'd gotten bit over her head with it all. The other women waited patiently, only speaking up after the young acolyte appeared with the tea.

"Now dear, why don't you tell me about yourself." Her voice remained comforting and supportive, seemingly sensing the girl's growing anxiety as she stared into her offered tea. Wizard tried to collect herself, sitting up straight and keeping her hands clasp around the cup in her lap.

"I'm an adventurer at the Guild,"

"An adventurer, a brave profession." it was shallow praise but the warmth in her voice made it feel like much more. "If this was about an injury such business I imagine you wouldn't be so torn on visiting us."

"Um Yes, nothing of that sort mam."

"So what sparked this visit?"

"Well, I just returned from a mission where we found the remains of a previous party..." she wasn't sure where she was going with it but if she answered the woman's questions maybe she get to the root of it all...

"I see, any friends of yours?" she asked concerned.

"No," she shook her head prepared to stop there but found herself continuing. "But... it reminded me of my previous party." her gaze began to drift downward, unable to face the kind eyes of the Mother Superior. "I didn't get to spend much time with them, but I'd never worked with a group like that before... Something very similar happened to them." she slowly gripped her dress. Images returning to her unbidden. Warrior and Fighters excited banter, The Priestess' nervious smile... "But not me." she whispered throat tightening preventing her from speaking further.

"Adventuring is a dangerous profession." The elder said knowingly. "It's always a risk."

"But it should've been me." she whispered realizing what was bothering her so much... "We thought it would be easy. we didn't listen to her. I spent the whole quest scoffing and chastising her. That Priestess..." she could feel her eyes misting up despite her best efforts and preemptively removed her glasses so she could rub them away. "She saved me from being overwhelmed and got taken instead. Why? Why when I treated her so poorly?" her sadness as turned to a strange kind of anger and confusion.

"Protect. Heal. Save." The Mother Superior said firmly, now crouched before the young adventurer looking her eye to eye. "Those are the tenets of our Order. The girl you speak of I remember her. She was one of the most promising acolytes I'd seen in sometime." the older woman smiled fondly. "Her greatest desire was to become an adventure and help others. Though her career only lasted one quest she still lived up to that ideal."

"I'm sorry." Wizard wasn't sure who she was apologizing to or exactly why she was... Was it to the Mother Superior for her loss? Or to the priestess who hadn't been able to survive the ride home due to her head wound? Perhaps even to the Fighter who returned home due her leg not healing fully and having lost her closest friend?

"Its as things go in life..." the elder spoke with the weariness that came with living many years. "The best we can do is continue moving forward for the sake of those who no longer can." She placed a hand on Wizard's shoulder. "If you can continue your adventures helping those who can't help themselves then I'm sure SHE would be happy as well."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so, Dear."

"Very well... I'll do my best."

"That is all one can ask," The woman stood up slowly, hiding the aches of old age. "Do you feel better dear?"

"I do," surprising herself that it was a true statement. "Thank you."

"No problem dear, we are always here for those in need." as she smiled the bell tower above tolled loudly. "Oh my is it that time already. Will you be joining us for the noon service?" she asked with a smile.

"Er," The wizard swallowed a bit. She was not a religious person by any means, but after spending the better part of an hour barring her soul to the women is was hard to turn down such a simple request. "I suppose I will." replied forcing a smile.

"Excellent! Please go out and take a seat, after you finish your tea of course. I'll be down shortly."

It was fuller then expected, many villagers had shown up to partake filling much of the pews, making idle gossip while they waited for the service to begin. She took the opportunity to sit toward the back where it was more open. Taking a seat beside an scruffy man in his late 20s, a red tag around his neck catching her eye. A ruby ranked adventurer... He certainly didn't look like a member of the cloth, so was he just a believer? Before she could muse much further Mother Superior brought the room to order.

The service started out much how she expected such things went, speaking of the tenets and lessons recorded long ago in religious texts. The Earth Mother framed as a strict but fair goddess, putting little value into material gains over personal growth and well being... The later pat of the service though was more from the elder priestess herself and her topic in question of the day was all too familiar. Names were changed and other such details but there was no mistaking that she was using Wizards own plight as the subject of her lesson. Her annoyance warred with anxiety, looking around as if someone might make the connection somehow and know its about her. As the lesson concluded she was shocked to see how many people were effected by the words... how many others around her suffering from a loss far more personal then her own but still comforted by the same words.

"Continue moving forward..." she heard the adventurer to her right mutter softly, she caught the slightest hint of a smile as he shook his head. "She would say that wouldn't she?" hearing another adventurer taking the words to heart resonated even more the she expected. The lonely, confused feeling being overwhelmed by a sense of community... such doubts were apparently something many people felt be they farmers, Merchants or Adventurers.

Her heart felt lighter as she made her way back toward the guild hall, taking in the many villagers bustling about around her. Familiar faces she was growing used to the longer she lived here, all going about their own day. Moving forward no matter what was potentially holding them back. She pushed the door open confidently and headed up to her room. She paused looking over her desk, all of her study on magic, alchemy and goblins Ignored over a half crumbled piece of parchment... A letter, half finished before being discarded. It wasn't the first one of such... she smoothed it out and stared at it for a few moments. She took quill in hand a fresh piece of parchment before taking a seat at her desk. Slowly she dips her quill and with a deep breath to steady herself she begins to write...

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _I Hope this letter finds you well..._

* * *

AN:So I ended skipping the Mountain fort as the direct dialogue wouldn't be too different and i already give Wizard the talk of "imagination is a weapon' so no need to reiterate that. Instead we used this chapter to follow up on lingering issues and resolve. This will probably be the last mention of the previous party and their fates... It's Wizard's tale after all and soon enough her social circle is going to be growing(whether she likes it or not). That's right! Next chapter we introduce the rest of the party, this is going to be fun :)

As a side note, the other adventurer in the Temple during the service in meant to be a character from Goblin Slayer: Year one. He went by 'Newbie Swordsmen' in the the story but he was a party leader who lost a woman he loved(Half-Elf Shaman) to the Rock Eater and nearly burnt out but it implied he stuck around as an adventurer after that. He even has a cameo in episode 11 of the anime talking about how he joined on the same day as Goblin Slayer... he seemed like a good fit to still hold some baggage over it all and thus I added him into the scene to give him a little closure.

You know. I was sure being sick would have thrown off my writing time but I ended up keeping pace with what i had before despite that thanks to having MLK day off. Feels nice to keep delivering story. Hope your all still enjoying Wizard's Adventure and thank you to those who have been leaving regular Reviews as it's gone. You all rock!


	6. Friendship and Strangers

Several more weeks passed, Wizard continued to adventure with The Goblin Slayer. Quest after quest, there always seemed to be more Goblins out along the frontier. Camping became commonplace as they took more then one at a time. Off time was rare but would help her accumulate what she learned. Even with as insane a pace they are going, she knew he had been doing this same thing on his own without her for years before this... something about that spurred her to push harder to keep pace with the Silver. Stubbornness? Concern? It was hard to say exactly but every time she would suit up ready to go out again.

Three spells a day became a valuable commodity that had to be managed carefully with her growing list of spells. But with only two of them and no healer she couldn't rely on only those spells. It had started with a strip of leather. A sling was simple in concept, building up momentum and releasing the projectile. In practice doing so with accuracy was something to get used to... Goblin Slayer was a strict instructor but it was Wizard's own perfectionism that drove her to improve. She still had a ways to go but she was hitting much more reliably. She also began pushing properly into her study in alchemy. Lacking the proper equipment and space to brew she could only manage simple mixtures or ones of primarily dry components. Irritants were simple enough tricks that she mostly picked up from watching him... nonetheless she found more then a few fun mixtures to work with.

It had been late in the evening as they walked along the main road toward town, the last vestiges of sun hanging on the horizon. Two more nests destroyed and a bed calling her name. No wait, Someone was actually calling her name.

"Hey you two!" Cow Girl leaned against the fence her happy little smile warming the Wizard's tired heart "Back already." It was easy to forget sometimes the southern road into town passed right by the edge of the farm.

"Yes," short and two the point as always. "We killed the goblins."

"Good job," she replied cheerfully. "You're heading in to put your report?"

"Of course,"

"It's getting so late though, why not just do it in the morning tomorrow?" she suggested hopefully. "I just got all the cows out of the pasture so I'm about to make dinner."

"No offense, but MY dinner is back in town." Wizard noted. "If you want to stop off here I can put in the report, it's not a big deal." he waved a hand tiredly.

"You shouldn't walk out at night alone." Goblin Slayer's reply was swift and firm. If it wasn't for his usual monotone she'd almost think he was concerned.

"I'm fine, It's not that much longer." she crossed her arms and give Silver a look. "I wield the might of the Arcane and have two spells left for the day, I can handle myself."

"Or you could have dinner with us tonight?" Cow girl offered sweetly, draining away all of the Wizard's Sass.

"Um, r-really? Are you sure?" disarmed the younger girl looked between the two.

"I don't mind." he shrugged ever so slightly, his helmet turning toward his old friend. "What about your Uncle?"

"He'll be fine with it," she waved it aside confidently. "She's been helping you for a couple months now, so that's been helping us too." she turned back to the other girl with a smile. "A meal is the least we can do."

"Um, okay." Wizard could feel her face heat up a bit at the praise but did her best to ignore it. "Thank you for having me." she said politely offering a small bow of her head. The older girl hopped the waist high fence with ease and grabbed her hand causing her to tense up.

"Now now, no need to be so formal. It's just dinner." she giggled as she began to lead her back down the road toward the entrance of the farm. Goblin Slayer's steady footsteps coming along to her other side. Wizard slowly relaxed, getting used to the warm feeling. The farm girl had a strong grip, but it was gentle. Her hands looked rough from working day to day, looking at her own gloved hand she idly wondered if her own hands would become that way in time? Working so many chemicals, practicing with the sling... What kind of adventurer would she eventually become? "My, That's quite the expression~."

"Huh?" Wizard came back to the present.

"You looked pretty deep in thought. I don't think you heard a single thing I asked." she admonished with a waggle of her finger.

"Sorry, just my mind wandering a bit." she admitted an awkward smile sneaking on to her face.

"It's okay," she returned with a smile of her own. Bright and warm as the setting sun. "You need to be careful though or you might end up like him." she added in a stage whisper and a wink. The annoyed grunt to her left seemed timed just right because Wizard couldn't help the small snort of laughter that escaped. She covered her mouth, surprised at her own outburst. Cow girl seemed pleased with the response as she went back to leading her along. The small collection of buildings at the center of the farm finally coming into view. Goblin Slayer stopped at the smaller shack while the girls continued on homestead proper. Inside Wizard was introduced to Cow girl's Uncle. He was a serious man but seemed the fair sort. As suspected he didn't seem to mind her inclusion at dinner, welcoming the young adventurer into his home. Wizard placed her bag by the door and watched as the older girl went to the kitchen, she followed a moment later watching the girl roll up her sleeves and start preparations.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Wizard had grown used to self sufficiency in her day to day, unlike at the tavern she felt awkward just waiting for her food to be cooked...

"Well you're a guest so it's not like you have to." Cow girl noted with a chuckle. "Do you now how to cook?"

"Um... only chemicals." she admitted.

"Ah, well. Would you like to learn?" she offered, "I'm just making stew, it's not that hard."

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then, take off your gloves and wash your hands with the soap by the basin."

Wizard followed the careful instructions of the Farm girl, her words patient and careful. In the end she did little in the way of knife work and spent much of the later stages watching rather then participating but it was still quite an enlightening experience. Cooking and Alchemy had many similarities when it came down to it. Careful preparation and management of your ingredients was paramount. Measurements were precise but adjustments could be made for for make for different results.. in this case taste.

The meal itself was... Pleasant. There was a small amount of table talk, just regular pleasantries. Goblin Slayer still refused to remove his helmet eating the whole meal with only removing the lower mouth guard. She could somewhat understand out in the field, ambushes were a thing to worry about... but during a home-cooked meal among essentially family? Her vocalized annoyance was casually rebuffed by the Silver, the Farm girl and her Uncle doing little to hide their amusement at the bonus dinner show they were treated to. Once finishing the meal the older adventure casually excused himself from the table and avoided any further badgering from his younger cohort.

And she STILL didn't now what he looked like! It was so Vexing...

Wizard wasn't sure exactly when it had come up but by the time dinner was finished she'd been talked out of going back to town and spending the night. With the warm meal settled in her stomach and days of fatigue she eventually relented. What that really meant was didn't really set in until she found herself inside Cow Girl's room.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she found herself muttering taking the room in as she shifted her backpack straps. It was a simple room, bigger then her own back at the tavern but sparsely decorated. A dresser and bed with a few shelves for knickknacks but otherwise empty. This was the room of a working woman, used for rest not recreation...

"I told you it's fine, no need to send you walking home in the dark." the reply was once again cheerful and inviting. It wore away at her formalities and innate instinct to distance herself. This uncompromising warmth.

"Very well then." she placed her bag off to an unoccupied corner and began to gather her supplies for the night. "I just hate to be more of a bother after being treated to such a nice meal."

"It's not a bother," she her the older girl giggled lightly. "I mean we're friends after all." Wizard's hands froze... Were they? She'd run into the girl several times now since there first meeting. Usual on her deliveries to the Guild hall, accompanying her friend on his way in to grab quests. Pleasantries and smiles were exchanged. Did that make them friends? Wizard thought hard about who she interacted with on the day to day... when she wasn't out with Goblin Slayer she spent most of her days in her room studying. There were a few faces she could recognize if pressed but she couldn't think of more then a handful of words exchanged with them. Still silent she turned toward the bed, the farm girl sitting with her usual cheerful smile. "...Right?" her eyes told a different story, they held a level of uncertainty... Hopefulness perhaps? Had she been debating this same query as well? Why did the concern in her eyes make her chest hurt? It looked wrong, she should be happy... she wanted her to be happy. Was that what this was? Slowly she felt the smile creep onto her own face, the sight alone seeming to relight the happiness in the older girls eyes.

"I suppose we are." Wizard admitted softly, enjoying the light feeling that accompanied her own words. Cow girl's face lit up like the noon day sun.

"Exactly, so no worries now." she chided good-naturedly.

"Okay," she relented with a light chuckle as she went back to gathering her sleep roll and blanket from the depths of her bag. "So, there should be enough room."

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Cow girls asked puzzled, already halfway out of her overalls.

"Where else was I going to sleep?" she offered a confused frown. The older girl merely patted the bed at her side.

"There's plenty of room, it's just us girls after all."

"I suppose..." It was a large bed... and if she was honest Wizard was sick of sleeping on the ground. If her host had no problem with sharing who was she to judge. She put her sleep roll back by her bag, keeping only the small pillow and blanket. She took a seat on the floor and removed her travel boots, rolling her ankles appreciative of the freedom. The pants were next shimmied free and kicked to the side. "Oh, You wouldn't happen to have a spare night gown min-"

"Hm?" Wizard lost her words as cow girl stood completely nude, her underwear being placed along side the rest of her work clothes. Despite only being a few years younger seeing the older girl in all her glory made her feel child-like by comparision.

"You're Naked." she managed to squeak out awkwardly, unable to say anything more coherent.

"Well of course, I'm going to bed." he offered with a giggle like it was the most obvious thing.

"You don't have a night gown?"

"Why dirty another shirt? That's just more laundry for the morning. That's what blankets are for after all."

"...I-I'd prefer a night shirt if possible." she muttered unable to stop her cheeks from heating up. Maybe she was more childish then she believed? Cow Girl hm'd thoughtfully before going to the lowest drawer of her dresser.

"I think I have some older shirts that might fit." she offered helpfully, seemingly not wanting to offend her new friend for her preference. After a moment she came up with worn cotton shirt, short sleeved. It was clean but had clearly not been worn in sometime, the light scent of the dresser wood lingering on the cloth. "Will this work?"

"Thank you..." She tried to collect herself, but couldn't quite shake the awkwardness. She felt a strange flutter in her chest. A vulnerable feeling but not an unpleasant one. She had nothing she could really compare it to, aside from perhaps her thoughts earlier. As uncomfortable as she felt, cow girl's presence seemed to ease it away... even if she was arguably the reason she felt uncomfortable to begin with. It was all so illogical. The cotton shirt was loose and hung oddly on her shoulders, the neckline stretched down but not far enough to be indecent. The hem of the shirt reached just past her hips, only the slightest peek of her bare rear visible. Despite that it was oddly comfortable.

"Better?" Cow girl asked hopefully, getting a small nod is response. "Glad to hear it." she moved to the bedside table to carefully put out the candle plunging the room into darkness. Only a few streaks of moonlight peeking through the shutters. Wizard felt the rough yet soft hand take her own and lead her over. After a bit of shifting and whisper both girls managed to find their spot. "Good night,"

"...Good night." Wizard replied softly. Pulling her own blanket close she closed her eyes. Within few moments her own beating heart finally began to slow. The soft breathing of her bed mate mixed with the ambient breeze outside... There were no murmured conversations of night owl adventurers or late night carousing... Just nature and the light creek of wooden shutters. It was peaceful as nights under stars... but with the comfort of a proper bed. Before long she sleep came for her with an ease she hadn't felt in some time.

* * *

"Rise and Shine Sleepy head," the cheerful greeting was the first thing that Wizard's brain picked up on. She grumbled and pulled herself deeper into the covers not wanting to leave the pleasant warmth. "Come now, we both have work to get ready for." She felt the chuckle through her pillow as someone tried to pull her blanket away...pillows don't laugh. The disconnect seemed to get a hold in her mind pushing her to open her eyes. She was greeted with a bemused and somewhat exasperated Cow Girl.

"Hmph?" Was all she could manage to vocalize as her waking mind slowly put the pieces together. returning home from a mission, The unexpected dinner invite, the sleepover, sharing a bed... that would make sense with why she was nuzzled into the chest of the older girl. Reddening slightly she slowly relinquished the girl's torso. "...Morning."

"Mornin'" She replied giggling as she sat up fully, "Not much of a morning person?"

"They're overrated." She replied wiping the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't slept so well since she'd come out to the frontier. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, swinging her bare feet as she watched the older girl get dressed. "What do you even do this early?"

"Animals can't tend themselves. Plus Laundry and Cleaning, Plenty to do." She noted happily, "But first Breakfast, He should be finishing his rounds soon after all."

"Rounds... Wait, He's already awake?!"

"Yup, he gets up at dawn to check the farm for tracks. After that he checks the fence and makes sure there no loose bits the animals could push over." she recounted happily.

"Tracks? what woul-? Oh." More awake the obvious answer came quickly, part of her wanted to sigh. It was always goblins... but it also said a lot about what the man thought of this place. "Of course he'd be a morning person too." she muttered not bothering to hide her annoyance. She began to change herself into her clothes from yesterday. Once their report was done she'd at least have time to change depending what the current goblin situation was.

"Are you really that surprised?" Cow girl's bemusement was clear as she pulled her work overalls on, adjusting the straps as best she could to corral her bosom.

"No." Wizard sighed, it was just like him. Always ready to take action as long as he was conscious. If she didn't know any better she'd expect him to secretly be some kind of animated suit of armor rather then a human being.

"It's just how he is," the older girl said patiently. "He doesn't always know the right words to say so he takes actions instead."

"I see..."

Both girls headed up into the cool morning breeze, sun showing brightly above... It was earlier then she normally would get up on her own but something about the blue sky with the field of long grass swaying away... It was nice. As predicted they found Goblin Slayer out along the western fence checking the posts and ties for any wiggle. Word of breakfast got a simple nod from him in response, Cow Girl left it at that and went to prepare the meal for them all. Wizard hesitated watching him work his way down, Careful and Methodical.

"Do you want any help?" She offered curiously, he paused for just a moment before he continued with a small shake of his head.

"It's fine, I'm nearly done." He replied simply. "You can get more rest."

"I'm already awake,." she shot back with a shrug.

"Hm." He continued his task without even looking up. Three more posts and he finally glanced over his shoulder where wizard was leaning against one of the posts he had already checked, eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your advice, I'm resting." she replied simply. "We're not going to eat until your done anyway so might as well keep you company til your done." she heard his hands stop, she opened one eye to see his visor looking right at her. After a moment of silence he turned back to the post he was checking and slowly started once more.

"You... don't have to accompany me." His tone never changed, always cold and mechanical like his most of his actions. But she could feel that statement was a bit more weighted then it seemed. She smirked a little bit and leaned back on the post once more.

"And yet here we are." she all she said. He didn't reply but she was sure she heard a small sigh of annoyance and she took that as a victory.

Once Goblin Slayer finished the pair of adventures returned to the homestead and had a light breakfast with Cow girl and her Uncle. There were no deliveries for today so after the meal she wished the two luck and went off to start her chores. The adventurers made their way back to the main road and started into town. There was no small talk this time, Wizard was enjoying the pleasant morning and the Silver seemed to have nothing he needed to say. The bustle along the road grew as they passed into the city proper but both ignored it all as they headed to their destination. He never hesitated when it came to the guild immediately opening the door as soon as it was in reach.

"-our tongue it would be 'Goblin Slayer" a deep male voice said in a thoughtful tone. Wizard blinked, someone asking for him by name? That was something you did not see everyday... or she assumed at least as he continued on in as if he hadn't heard anything. She moved to catch up noting the odd trio of at the desk. The Lizard man towered over everyone else. A being of muscle, scale and teeth. Though despite that he gave off an aura of peace... Next was an Elf with a large bow she fell about her own height. Slender and naturally beautiful, her extra long ears marking her as a High Elf, rarely seen outside their ancestral forests much less way out by the frontier. Last stood a dwarf, stocky and bearded as she'd always heard but dressed in robes rather then armor. A spell caster of all things. Definitely not something you see everyday... Goblin Slayer walked right past them like they weren't even there. It was almost impressive.

"Welcome Back Goblin Slayer," The guild girl greeted cheerfully eliciting a light gasp from the visitors. "No injuries I hope?"

"Only to the Goblins." Wizard chimed in with a smirk.

"We finished the job safely." he confirmed with a nod of his helmet.

"Excellent, I knew we could count on you."

"Someone mentioned Goblins?" he began almost immediately. Of course that was the only word he heard... this man. The Guild Girl motioned to the trio just behind him.

"You'll have to ask them," he turned sharply looking over the visitors carefully as if he only just noticed them, knowing him it was pretty likely that was the case.

"Are you Goblins?" he asked without a hint of irony or levity. Wizard put a hand over her face and sighed loudly, it was only the guild girl's professionalism that kept her from laughing, but it was clear in her eyes.

"Of course not!" The High Elf didn't seem to be amused as the comparison even if her Dwarven companion was snickering lightly. "Are you Really Orcbolg? You don't look it..." she muttered sounding somewhat disappointed. Wizard raised an eyebrow at the odd term. Goblin Slayer turned away disinterested.

"I'm not, I've never been called that." he seemed to be willing to leave it at that but the Lizard man spoke up, his voice deep but gentle.

"Excuse me, but we humble visitors have some business with Milord Goblin Slayer." He steepled his fingers in an odd triangle. "If we could have a moment of your time."

"I don't see why not."

"We have some meeting rooms open upstairs if that would help," The girl at the desk offered.

"That would be most welcome." The Lizard man offered a slight bow her way.

"Very Well," Goblin Slayer turned and strode toward the stairs, Wizard only a step behind him until he paused and turned her way. "You don't need to come, get some Rest." he said firmly but she only crossed her arms looking unimpressed.

"I slept just fine last night, If this is for a quest I'd rather hear the details directly."

"I haven't agreed to anything."

"But if you DO I'd like to know what we're going to do." she shot right back no budging an inch. Silence drew out between the two for a few moments before he turned and started walking again.

"Do what you want." he muttered.

"I'll do that." she replied smirking victoriously.

"A Porcelain talking down a Silver," The High Elf said shaking her head.

"She's got spunk." The Dwarf said with a grin.

Eventually the five settled down in one of the meeting rooms. The Elf and Dwarf taking seat on one couch while Goblin Slayer and herself took the one across. Too large to fit the Lizard man stood behind his companions. Despite their odd group they all bore silver tags marking them as experienced in their own right, much less what they likely were capable of together... that being said first impressions could be soured.

"So, Are you really a Silver?" The High Elf asked bluntly. Wizard frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes. That tone and look she'd seen it enough around the guild hall. Goblin Slayer was far from respected among his fellow adventurers but most kept their comments off to themselves. To ask so brashly right to his face, what right did she have?

"The guild seems to think so." he replied unconcerned, as ever he didn't concern himself with anything outside Goblins. Even his own image.

"Frankly I don't quite believe it," she continued crossing he arms. "You look so weak."

"You hardly look like a pillar of strength yourself." Wizard spat back coolly. "I was told the High Elves were the peak of Elegance, but you look more like a child." The Archer turned her gaze firmly on the Wizard, The eyes of a trained hunter settling on a chosen prey. It made Wizard's heart stop for a moment but she kept her face in a cool neutral, her frustration pushing back against that moment of fear. It helped that the Dwarf wasn't making any effort to hide his amusement at the situation.

"You're mouthy for a rookie." She said darkly, "I'll have you know I'm over 2000 years old."

"and yet that figure." she couldn't help herself, she sensed weakness and went for it. "I'm sure its just another 500 years for your growth spurt to kick in." she chided condescendingly.

"Why you!" Wizard hadn't even seen her start to move until the firm clawed hand caught the High Elf's shoulder. She likely would have taken a good few hits before she'd realized anything was happening. Having gotten away with it though she found a smirk returning to her lips.

"That's enough," The Lizard Priest said firmly, immediately cowing the Archer.

"You too." Goblin Slayer said firmly, holding much more force then his usual monotone. Her thrill was dulled and she leaned back in the couch.

"Yes Sir," she muttered while the Elf gave a frustrated sigh, both girls briefly meeting in a glare. No apologies were exchanged... The Dwarf took the up the slack and began to explain the situation. He spoke up the Demon Lord's return, common news amongst the adventuring community. The growing army and the meeting of the races was new, and definitely showed the stakes were getting raised. The fact that the three adventurers were all personally chosen from this meeting to act on their behalf spoke volumes for their skill... but one thing was odd.

"I can't imagine to searched out Goblin Slayer based off word of mouth to fight Demons?" Wizard noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed," The Lizard Priest confirmed. "The is a large nest of Goblins we would like his assistance with."

"In that case I accept." Goblin Slayer said simply. "Where is the nest? How many?"

"Patience boy," the dwarf said with a chuckle. "Let Scaly finish explaining the situation."

"I'm sorry your right," He nodded his helmet. "Information is crucial to a mission." He relented but swiftly followed it with more direct questions. "What kind of activity has been happening? Any word of Hobs or shamans?"

"I'm afraid we have little in the way of specifics." The priest said solemnly, his large tail swishing slowly. "We do know that they have settled in some old ruins on the borders of Elf land. They've been quite the menace."

"Human's don't see us as equals," The Archer admitted. "If we gather our army to investigate they would assume we were up to something... With the demon lords army looming we can't afford such in-fighting."

"Acting so brazenly..." Goblin Slayer touched his chin. "Have any Champions or Lords emerged?"

"Champions? Lords?" the elf queried, her ears twitching slightly.

"Think of them as high ranking Adventurers but for goblins." Wizard chimed in. They spoke of this topic before between some of her earlier quests with the man. She had yet to seen one herself but shamans and hobs were troublesome on their own, imagining steps even higher then that always kept her cautious.

"Nothing confirmed but the ruins they've chosen are quite large."

"Do you have a map?"

"Only some old surveying of it's entrance and the topmost level," The priest handed an old parchment across the gap to her companion and she looked over his shoulder. "We are led to believe it goes much deeper then that." It wasn't much to go on, and it would be several days travel just to get there. Most adventurers would be reluctant to accept on such terms. Goblin Slayer merely nodded and rolled up the parchment.

"You can decide how much you want to pay me, just work it out with the girl at the desk." It was simple as take, part of her worried this might be too big an undertaking but somehow knowing he would be there made it somehow reasonable. He stood and Wizard joined him as he strode past the trio of confused adventurers.

"Wait you don't really mean to go with just the two of you?" The High Elf gestured widely with her arms. "Are you insane?" He paused at the door and exhaled slowly.

"Yes." and with that he pushed forward leaving the three looking on with unreadable expression.

"This will be quite the undertaking." Wizard noted

"You don't have to come."

"Will you stop that already?" she shot back hotly. "I'm not letting you go by yourself." her crossed her arms and locked eyes on his visor, he turned away with a soft sigh. "Good, so we'll meet by the gate then? I need to top off my supplies before heading back out."

"Very well," he continued on to the guild hall proper while she turned back to the boarding rooms.

"Don't forget to tell her you're going away for a while!" She called over her shoulder but received no reply. He probably would anyway but she'd hate to see her friend worried unnecessarily. For now she had an adventure to prepare for...

It was an hour later when she stepped out of the guild hall. A fresh change of clothes and a bag refilled with reagents and hard rations. It would be a long trek and a deep dive, not that the two of them would be taking on the whole ruins directly. That was hardly their way of things after all. Admittedly it would take until they could get a proper look to know what they were really in for. For now she had another few days on the road with the Silver to 'look forward' too. It would be quiet, but she was prepared with a new book she had borrowed from the Mother Superior at the temple. Getting the basics of local herbalism would be a good jump start once she was able to properly brew.

"There you are rookie!" Wizard froze as a female voice called out over the normal hustle and bustle of mid-morning. Over by the gates stood four figures instead of one. The High Elf stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. "We were just getting ready to leave without you."

"What?" she unconsciously picked up the pace. "I don't recall you mentioning this to be an escort mission?"

"Not at all Girlie," the Dwarf said with a broad grin. "We may have been here to offer the quest on behalf of the council of races but we were hired ourselves. This is joint mission of good faith so we needed a human, just so happens we got two instead."

"Indeed," The Lizard Priest stood tall towering over the young adventurer. "My ancestors would be shamed if I left this task without lending my aid." he placed his hands in that odd steeple position giving a slight bow of his head.

"So, you better be ready to pull your weight." the Archer chimed in once more. "If you're coming along you better be ready to work. Porcelain or not."

"Wonderful." she grumbled doing her best to ignore the exuberant Elf. She looked to Goblin Slayer who merely nodded her way.

"If we're all here then let's get going." his tone broke no argument and soon enough the five adventurers hit the road heading west toward the Elven lands...

* * *

 **AN** : This chapter was a lot of fun to write and easily my longest thus far. The Cow girl scene started small and slowly expanded as i realized how important this would be to Wizard's character, actually acknowledging getting close to someone. This first step will lead her toward bonding with others as well... I admit I may have leaned too far into the rather ambiguous territory of whether she experience friendship for the first time or crushing on the older girl and not realizing it. But I think it adds a bit to the scene as a whole and was very wholesome to write.

On the other hand it's nice to finally have to party to work with, letting me expand the banter and interactions. The Wizard/High Elf interaction was something I knew was going to be fun to write, bothering being proud girls not afraid to speak up. Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman were more in the background but thats what tends to happen, their still fun to write. Everyone will get more time come the dungeon delve anyway. My only real downside to scene was Wizards interruptions and interactions made it so i could write some of my favorite lines from the book. 'the world being in danger is no excuse to let goblins live.' love that scene so much but oh well. AU and all that.

over all I got to get really warm and Sappy with Cow girl and then flick the switch back and have Wizard sass out High Elf. Wizard is becoming one of my favorite characters to write, just a proud dork with a lot of sass and a good heart. Hope your still enjoying her journey as well. Expect an interlude to go up later this week!


	7. Interlude: Under the Night Sky

Interlude: Under the Night Sky

It was still dark when High Elf Archer woke up, the remnants of the powerful dwarven fire wine having mostly passed through her system. Blessed as the elves were she seemed to avoid the nasty after-effects most others would have to deal with, despite her low tolerance. Her ears twitched revealing all that was going around her even as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The low rumbled of the Dwarf's unrestrained snore mixed with the light hiss of the Lizard Priest were two such sound she'd grown used to over the last weeks. The soft stirring of liquid and unnatural scent brought her attention back to the campfire. Two shadowed figures sat up in the firelight. Orcbolg, still asleep sitting up with blanket over his shoulders, and the Wizard who was carefully stirring a small pot over the dwindled flames. The rookie's distinctive pointy hat sitting on the log next to her, fully absorbed in her actions. The Archer stood and stretched before walking over to the fire, her steps effortlessly soundless.

"You know," waited to speak until she was nearly behind the young human taking satisfaction in the flinch of surprise. "When one agrees to take first watch, they're suppose to be actually keeping watch." she said coolly. She watched as he Wizard gathered her composure before turning to face her with her own neutral expression.

"I set up an alarm spell along the perimeter of the camp. Any intruded within ten feet will instantly be revealed to me." she adjusted her glasses, the right lens glinting from the firelight. "As a human I can't always trust my senses, but I can trust in the arcane to sense what I can not." It was clear she was trying to look more impressive then she was, it was almost cute.

"Isn't that a waste of a spell? I can't imagine you have many at your rank." she put her hands on her hips.

"I hadn't used any today on our travel, when I rest I'll be back to full strength." she replied unconcerned. Hopefully this rookie wasn't all talk.

"Fine," The Archer shrugged before taking seat on he log next to her, curiosity getting the better of her. "So, cooking something?" The Wizard hadn't had much to share in their meal earlier having only brought apples and bread for herself outside of the less appetizing hard rations... had she been holding out on them? She sniffed once more now that she was closer and she frowned. It certainly didn't smell like food. It was a sharp unnatural smell she couldn't place.

"Not exactly," The human muttered eyes never leaving the simmering liquid. "It's Alchemy." she clarified, carefully adding a pinch of white powder to the mixture causing it to hiss softly and change colors. "Making some last minute preparations for our delve."

"Alchemy?" The elf placed a finger on her lips. "Like potions?"

"Kind of, unfortunately even the most basic Alembic or Calcinator are not very affordable on a porcelain's budget. Thus I'm unable to safely distill mixtures for their effects." she muttered with a sigh. "So until then I have to make due with reactants."

"Reactants?" the Elf pressed further, always interested in learning something new. The human girl sighed softly but complied and began to explain more of what she meant. It seemed when the right plants and minerals were mixed together it could make several spell-like effects... Smoke, fire, adhesives and acids. She apparently used these to accent her limited magic and save her spells for when she needed them. Her current project for the night was of particular note. Pouring the liquid into three small shot-glasses it quickly began to crystallize as it cooled. Like watching an icicle form on a tree branch in a matter of seconds. The mixture was apparently called 'Thunderstone'. Despite it's crystalline appearance they were extremely brittle, shattering with a hard enough impact to make a loud crashing sound like it's namesake... Wizard wasn't adverse to her trying one herself but both girls deemed it unwise to do so while all their companions were sleeping. While the thunderstone set the two sat in a companionable silence with just the crackle and pop of the campfire to accent the snores.

"Look," The wizard spoke up only to nearly fall silent again. She took a breath and started one more time. "About before?"

"Hm?" she turned to face the human with curiosity, her ear twitched bringing her to glance quickly across the fire but was pulled back as the other girl began to speak.

"I... may have overstepped somewhat, back at the guild hall." she muttered to herself.

"Oh?" she crossed her arms. "You don't say?" she asked in wry exaggerated manner, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. The Wizard flinched slightly, fists clenching for a moment before she slowly relaxed. She kept her gaze forward toward the fire as she began to speak again.

"I didn't appreciate how you talked about Goblin Slayer." her voice was tight no doubt to keep her from getting too loud. "So immediately dismissive, like he was lesser somehow..." her whispers barely carried inches from her lips but High Elves superior senses picked it all up clear as day. "I know he's strange and his equipment looks so shabby. I know he doesn't really care what other people think about what he does... but if he won't I feel like I have to." her gaze flickered up slightly to the man in question. "He saved me, I owe him my life... no more then that." she shook her head. "All this time he'd been teaching me how to survive and be a better adventurer."

"Sounds like he means a lot to you."

"I guess, maybe... yeah." she waffled for a moment before she covered her face. "Just... don't tell him I said that."

"Weeell, we'll see." the archer said mischievously. "You do still need to learn to respect your elders." she chided choosing to ignore the younger girl's sigh of annoyance. "But it wasn't like I wasn't at fault a bit myself. So lets start fresh, sound fair." she offered with a grin getting the human to turn her way for the first time during the whole exchange. She forced a small smile and nodded.

"That sounds good."

"Alright then I look forward to see what you've got in store tomorrow Rookie."

"Just wait and see Granny."

"Oi, don't push it you brat." she narrowed eyes causing the other girl to chuckle tiredly. "Go get some rest, I'll take over the watch from here."

"Very well," she stood and stretched a bit, her back no doubt stiff from crouching over a pot for the past few hours. "Do you want me to keep the alarm spell up?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be able to pick up any suspicious sounds long before it would trigger."

"If you say so," she closed her eyes and muttered a few odd words. Though nothing physical happened it felt as though something disappeared. The world seemed more open somehow. The human offered a tired wave before walking over to the bedroll and pulling the blanket over her. High Elf waited until the girl's breathing slowed and sleep overtook her before she turned to face the hunched figure across the fire. Propping her head up on one arm she grinned.

"You know, it's bad form to pretend you're asleep."

"...I just woke up."

"Close enough I suppose." she mused lightly. "I take it you heard all of that."

"Most of it." he admitted but said little else. That wouldn't do at all.

"She really looks up to you. It's cute."

"Is it?" he queried with no irony. "Usually she's just difficult." he added coolly getting the elf to snicker.

"So I've seen."

"But she has skill." he admitted, his helmet turning down to the small pan and glasses full of cooling crystal. "She keeps insisting on accompanying me, so I will take her assistance." It definitely didn't have the same reverence as Wizard's own words but she was starting to see that Goblin Slayer played with his card close to his chest... if he was even playing with the same deck. The jury was still out on that one.

"Anyway, you're welcome to go back to sleep. I can handle this watch shift."

"Hm, Very well." Goblin Slayer stood, noting the blanket on his shoulders. He stepped away from the log and laid down to sleep properly. His breathing barely changed, but after a few moments she was fairly confident he was fell asleep. Now alone she stretched out and laid down looking up to the stars above her. A new adventure was just around the corner and she had two interesting new companions to see in action... This was going to be one to remember.

 **AN** : So this time we go into High Elf Archer's perspective. The curious elf getting some insight on her new party members(mostly Wizard). I skipped the dining by the fire and 'where to goblins come from?" talk as it wouldn't change much. So once again i skip a nice scene I enjoy from canon for the purposes of keeping this story from dragging. Oh well...


	8. Delving Down

The Sun was just setting as the party approached the location to the ruins. Just a square entrance of white stone half-buried in the earth. Not the usual cave, this was clearly man made entrance... Standing guard was a pair of goblins and a large wild dog. One started to yawn and sit before the other getting chewed out by the other until it got back to attention.

"Hm, diligent goblins?" Goblin Slayer muttered softly. "They're afraid of something..."

"Afraid of what?" The Lizard priest asked, his massive frame hunched awkwardly because their bush.

"We'll have to see." Taking the unspoken cue High Elf Archer stepped forward confidently drawing one of her strange bud-tipped arrows.

"You sure we should be making our move now? It's nearly night... Wouldn't it be better to wait for morning?"

"It's early morning for THEM right now." Goblin Slayer said confidently. "This is the best time to strike." she shrugged and notched an arrow into the spider silk of her bow.

"If you say so,"

"You better not miss Long Ears, you've got a quiver full of arrows but we only have so many spells." The Dwarf grumbled sourly, The archer didn't even look his way as she shushed him and took aim. What followed defied everything Wizard understood of Archery... The arrow flow wide right as if it hadn't even been aimed only to pull all the way back until it struck both goblins through the head from their flank. The second arrow was notched and fired in the moments the guard wolf stood to react and it was dead before it could even open it's mouth. It was the kind of feat only a particularly creative bard could cook up for one of their epics but she'd seen it with her own eyes...

"Impressive Lady Ranger," The Priest said as he slowly stood to full height. "But what did you do? Was that some manner of sorcery?"

"Any sufficiently advanced skill can be mistaken for magic." The Elf said proudly flashing a cocky smirk toward the Dwarf and Wizard. The little goodwill being fostered wore away and left the wizard once again annoyed. She left the silvers behind and moved out of the bush she could hear his confident steps behind her. Shortly followed by the long steady strides of the Lizard Priest and the short shuffles of the Shaman... The Elf as usual made no sound at all.

"Hm," Wizard crouched next to the wolf with a frown. "This is bad,"

"What? I killed it before it could raise any alarm." the elf said defensively.

"No it's the fact they have trained animals at all." The human girl muttered, "That means we're dealing with a nest with plenty of supplies and time to spare. There's going to be a lot of them own there." she stood looking down the darkened passageway with concern.

"Out of curiosity. What would happen if they didn't have the extra resources to raise animals?"

"They'd eat them." Goblin Slayer said simply, he picked up the guards spears testing their weight before tossing them aside. Likely were poorly balanced. He turned his attention to the goblins themselves before turning his helmet toward the porcelain, looks like it was about that time. "Well?" Wizard slipping her bag from her shoulders and began searching one of the side pouches only to pull out a small vial with a murky liquid inside.

"I only brought enough for one," She admitted much to the confusion of the rest of the party.

"I See," without saying another word he drew a dagger from his belt and crouched over one of the corpses and immediately dug into it's stomach. While the others reacted in horror Wizard calmly uncorked her vial and flinched at the foul smell that hit her senses. Despite it all she kept breathing through her nose until she adjusted to it and began pouring it over her shoulders and rubbing it into her clothes. One could argue it wasn't any better then the alternative stench-wise but it let her save at least a little dignity...

"Scent?" their was clear trepidation in the Archer's voice.

"They have an excellent sense of smell." he said as he calmly stood, the goblins liver wrapped in a white cloth. "Especially for Women, Children, and Elves." he twisted the bundle dampening it with the internal fluids.

"Y-You can't be serious..." he said nothing as he marched forward toward the elf with purpose. She turned to the Wizard in desperation, she shrugged.

"Sorry, If I'd known I'd be traveling with another girl I would have made another batch." As she spoke she couldn't stop a smirk from sneaking on to the edge of her lips. "Don't worry. It washes out... Mostly." she added insincerely as the elf went as white as the stone entrance. Goblin Slayer all but looming over the disheartened veteran... Sometimes it was the simple things in life that were their own reward.

When the Ranger had her scent sufficiently masked the party moved into the Ruins proper. The High Elf took point after leveling a burning glare to Goblin Slayer and Wizard, using her Ranger skills to keep an eye out for any traps. She was followed close by Goblin Slayer whose own meticulous eyes kept watch for anything out of the ordinary... Dwarf and Wizard were next with the Priest taking up the rear guard. The tunnel continued to curve and go down, ancient murals of armies and monsters told epic tales from the age of the gods... be it a fort or a temple now it was merely a nest for goblins...

"Wait!" All idle conversation stopped as High Elf crouched low eyeing the next series of tiles carefully.

"An Alarm?" Goblin Slayer queried receiving a small nod from her as she carefully touched the edge of one of the tiles.

"I only noticed it because it was new. Everyone be careful". One tile subtly raised, no doubt connected to a noisemaker that would alert the goblins further inside. Now that Wizard was looking at it it was clearly different, but after that long winding decent it would have been the last thing she was looking for.

"Impudent Devils" The Dwarf grumbled darkly as the elf carefully disarmed the device. Goblin Slayer place a gloved hand to his chin guard and took a careful look around.

"Something wrong Milord Goblin Slayer?"

"No Totems." he said calmly giving no other context.

"He means there's no indication of Shaman's being in the nest." Wizard translated once it was clear her companion had no such intention.

"But that's good. It'll be much easier if there are no enemy spell casters." The Elf noted happily as she disposed of the alarm trigger.

"Hm, I think it's their absence is what is disturbing to him."

"Indeed. This trap is far too subtle and complex for a group of goblins to conceive of one their own."

"So their are being led by one of a greater intellect?" The Priest pressed receiving a nod in response..

"We should assume as such."

"That's all well and good but where do we go from here?" The Elf muttered bring attention to the deliverance in their path. Both paths were identical, leading straight into darkness. Goblins having no need for proper lighting after all. "If this were a cave it would be easier but-"

"Let me have a look." the Dwarf cut in waddling up to the front of the party. He scanned the floor carefully before nodding. "Their nest is down the left path." he spoke with certainty, not even motioning to double check his statement.

"How do you know?" Wizard asked looking at the identical floor tiles with confusion.

"The wear on the floor." He smirked a little pointing to tiles. "They either come from the left to the right and back, or come from the left and turn here to go to the surface." Despite him pointing and motioning the younger mage couldn't see any visible differences. But best to trust a dwarf when it came to stone... Goblin Slayer strode forward and pointed his sword to the right.

"We go that way."

"But the nest is to the left." The Dwarf insisted.

"True, but then we'll be too late." and with that he started down the right path. Wizard wasn't sure exactly what the Silver was getting at but trusted him enough to follow shortly behind. The others catching up quickly. The Darkened path of featureless white stone continued for sometime, eventually a shabby wooden door appeared at the edges of their vision, accompanied by an awful stench that easily subsumed the scent covering measures the girls had already endured.

"What is that smell?"

"Breathe through your nose, you get used to it." Goblin Slayer said firmly drawing his sword as he marched up to the door and kicked it down with two swift kicks. A rush of even stronger smells as it was opened. The party followed in to a dim room full of waste and bones. They scanned the room finding nothing they wanted to see...

"What is this place?" The High Elf Muttered in disgust, bow kept in a ready position and she stepped away from one of the shadowed masses.

"Goblin Waste heap." He replied coolly causing the elf to gag. Wizard held the torch further out tying to get a clearer look at what he seemed to want to detour for. The weak rattle of chains caught everyone's attention, reluctantly the Wizard moved the light closer revealing a prisoner. An elf hung weakly by her arms, he body cover in filth and deep scars, head hanging limply with a vacant hollow gaze. Anger burned in the Wizard's chest, her gloved hand clenching the torch tighter. Every time she entered one of their nest it only further reinforced her hatred for these monsters...

"Ki-" the prisoner whispered catching everyone by surprise.

"She's still alive!" The elf exclaimed happily, lowering her bow.

"I have some potions if she can still dri-" Wizard shifted her bag to begin the search but the Lizard Priest place a scaled hand on her shoulder.

"No need Lady Wizard, I have a healing spell." Before he could move forward Goblin Slayer motioned for him to stop.

"Kill..."

"Understood." Goblin Slayer said firmly as he started to approach.

"Orcbolg, what are you doing?" There was a slight tremble in the Archer's voice, not sure what he was planning. Wizard wasn't concerned, but was curious. She moved her torch... it seemed lik-. A glint of metal was all the warning they got as a goblin with a filthy dagger charged from behind the Prisoner. it's foolhardy bravery was cut down by a single downward stroke of the HIS blade, the little beasts skull cleaved in two.

"Kill it.." she whispered again, finding a reserve of anger her voice became more clear. "Kill ALL of them..."

"Of Course."

The room now free of any other beasts they could safely set to work carefully letting her down and carrying her out of the room. As promised the Lizard Man called upon his ancestors and brought forth a powerful healing surge, many of the woman's wounds and sores closed up but her body was still riddled with scar tissue. The body was healed but the woman was still weak and mentally fatigued. She had apparently been a Scout that was part of a team sent by the nearby elven settlement to investigate the ruins due to rumors of goblins only to find there was quite a bit more of them then they expected. The rest were slaughtered, eaten or not able to last. She was the only one left. Such things happen a lot in this world, not all are fortunate enough to be saved... Wizard tended to the girl, now wrapped in a woolen blanket. She offered a small amount of liquid and food with a small sip of stamina potion to help bolster her. She'd dealt with such situations several times before, the lucky ones at least could be assisted. If it had been just herself and Goblin Slayer the woman likely wouldn't have made it. Basic potions could only cure so much after all.

"What should we do with her?"

"If we take her back out on our own we likely sacrifice our element of surprise." Goblin Slayer stated, "If it was just the missing goblins that likely wouldn't raise much fuss. Their selfish by nature... but they would notice a missing prisoner."

"We can't leave her here!" High Elf said heatedly, He merely turned her way and held her intense glare with his visor.

"That wasn't my intention." his words were so direct it made the elf take a step back and turn away.

"I can transport her back to the settlement with one of my Summons." The Lizard priest offered pulling a handful of specially marked bones from a pouch at his belt. "The Dragon Tooth warrior."

"Warrior, so it's more used for combat?"

"Indeed milord Goblin Slayer, but ancestors grant them a high level of autonomy to follow orders. I could instruct it with the path to follow and it would carry the woman without tiring."

"How many can you make?"

"The Miracle will only use one spell but I only have enough material components on my person to make two."

"I see..." he looked thoughtful. "It would be a better if we didn't need to waste such a valuable resource."

"The girl can barely walk, she needs more time to recover to be able to go ne her own." the dwarf chimed in, puffing lightly on his pipe.

"Time we don't have."

"I have a spell that can carry her." Wizard spoke up, leaving the prisoner to sip on another glass of watered down potion mixture. "She would be able to rest but I'd have to stay near her."

"It's a risk, it makes handling the patrols all the more crucial" The armored male muttered. "She would need to keep quiet, so we can maintain our advantage."

"She's only just been saved, to can't ask he-" The High Elf spat again only for the Elven Scout to raise a hand.

"I will..." she said in a horse whisper. "As long as they all die... I will do whatever you need me too.." she clenched the vial in her hand tightly as she kept her head down, long hair covered much of her face save one eye that burned with a fire her body was too weak to show.

"I'm going to be supporting from the rear until things get hectic as it stands I'll keep her safely out of the way." Wizard stated confidently. She could understand the prisoner's feelings, it was a familiar anger that carried her through many quests in the past. Looking to the veterans it covered the a wide gamut of responses. The priest merely nodded placing his hands in the familiar steeple gesture, accepting the idea easily. The High Elf bit her lip and said nothing, she turned away and began checking her bow. Despite the familiar gestures of preparation her eyes proved her thoughts were elsewhere. The Dwarf merely sighed out a cloud of smoke and dosed his pipe.

"If that's what the lady wants, we'll just have to make due with it." his tone was casual but he already seemed to be working out what he needed to do with this new factor. Goblin Slayer, expression unreadable as ever behind his visor simply nodded.

"Do it. If things get complicated later we can send her back with the summon."

"Yes Sir." She focused her power and placed her hand out palm downward. "Volito... Orbis... Surgo." she focused her magic into her hand and then 'pushed' it down. "Floating Disc!" the air warped slightly below her palm, an almost in perceptible surface of solid magic sat two feet from the ground. Pleased with herself she took off her back pack and removed the rolled blanket from the side.

"Is that going to be sturdy enough?" the Dwarf eyed the disc curiously. Wizard smirked and pushed adjusted her glasses.

"It is, If need be it could nearly carry all of you at the same time." Her voice exuded confidence as she unrolled the blanket over the disk giving the illusion of a flying carpet like in the ancient tales of the far east. "This should make it a little more comfortable though." pleased with herself she helped the Prisoner over and carefully sitting on the solid mana, it not even budging slightly under the emaciated elf. She slowly shifted herself into the middle and turned toward the wizard.

"Thank you..."

"Not a problem." she her confident smirk morphed into a more natural smile doing her best to make the former Prisoner be more at ease. A roll of parchment was tossed her way as soon as she turned her attention back to the party, she bobbled it slightly but ultimately caught it.

"Since you aren't fighting, you're navigating" As usual his tone broke no argument. "We have a lot of time to make up to capitalize of our entry."

"Right," she unrolled the parchment finding a much more complete map of the ruins, previously-penned by the women floating just behind her.

"Ranger?"

"I'm on it." High Elf immediately started ahead and he rest of the party fell into step behind her, the disc following the wizard smoothly.

The ruins were large but were not terribly confusing. The Party moved down the long halls, minding the occasional trap, clearing out any patrols or smaller rooms along the way. High Elf's arrows hit their mark ending most encounters with a single stroke where other times Goblin Slayer and Lizard man's skillful blade work ended things. The dwarf was no slouch himself, his knowledge of stonework and underground living filling in details their map lacked and his timely sleep spell ended the threat of the wolfs-in-training from raising a single alarm... Though it was going well it was clear that it was getting to the Archer... she was overly tense, sneaking glances back to the prisoner who rested atop Wizard's disc, who was keeping silent as she promised. It came to a head where one of the veteran's arrows barely missed a kill that had to be finished by Goblin Slayer that a break was called. Retracing back to a cleared room the party took stock of their situation. Spells were tallied and some light snacks and drinks were exchanged, though meaning to rest High Elf still kept her eyes training at the door, neglecting to relax at all. It was obvious to everyone, Though Goblin Slayer was the first to vocalize it.

"Those should only do what they are able to." He said coolly looking directly at the Ranger who flinched to turned a glare back his way. A tired, indignant look.

"What are you trying to say Orcbolg?"

"Simple. If you're able to join me, do so. if you can't go back." Tact was never one of his strong suits and Wizard regretted not trying to step in and smooth things over. Whether she'd have done a better job would remain up for debate...

"...Don't be ridiculous." The Elf muttered Darkly. "I'm the Ranger... not even YOU could scout, keep on top of traps and fight." she challenged but he merely held his gaze.

"Better to work with those that are able then those that are not."

"How dare you?!" She stood fists clenched, her anger rising finally having somewhere to vent it. "You think I can just leave after what they did?" she glanced at the prisoner and turned away, tears glistening in her eyes. "...My home isn't far from here." she admitted softly.

"I See," he got to his feet and started toward the doorway unconcerned. "Then lets go,we still have the main nest to handle as well as the leader."

"The leader..." The prisoner suddenly spoke up, speaking for the first time since they started delving. Tension defused in the surprise, the party turned their full attention to the frail elf on the floating blanket.

"Have you seen the leader of this nest Milady?" The priest asked gently. The prisoner nodded slowly hugging her shoulders. Her visible eye gained a haunted look as the memories came back.

"Is it a goblin?" Goblin Slayer asked immediately, but before Wizard could roll her eyes the prisoner shook her head several times.

"...Ogre." The mood of the room darkened sharply, there were legends of the strength and magic prowess of Ogres. Known far and wide as one of the most dangerous of the Non Praying Creatures.

"What's an Ogre?"

"Seriously Orcbolg?!" The High Elf had to hold herself back from screaming at the human.

"I've known there are greater powers in the world, but I've never put much thought into them." he admitted freely.

"Goblin Slayer..." Wizard sighed softly. She wasn't sure what was more disappointing, that his hyper focus had completely blocked out such wide spread knowledge... or that she had wholly expected this to be his reaction.

The Prisoner had little else she could add but the warning was enough to give the Party something to plan for. The earlier tension was set aside, the mark of Professionals. Unfortunately no one had directly fought an Ogre and thus had no experience to draw from or clarity of what rumors were true or false. But a single large target with great strength and magic would be unwise to engage directly, especially alongside a serviceable number of goblins to run interference. So several plans were considered, spells were exchanged and choices were made... the real test would come when they finally met face to face.

Now rested and refocused the party continued toward the largest room in the map, only two patrols separated them and they were swiftly dispatched. Passing through the doorway they arrived in a massive chamber they stretch vertically several floors above and below... High Elf froze as she looked over the edge, jumping as Goblin Slayer approached and looked himself.

"So whats the situation?"

"Just as it looks... there's a lot of them."

Wizard took the opportunity to step forward and glance over the edge, her breath catching. On the ground floor dozens of goblins slept, the main force of the nest. They seemingly co-opted this room to be the main sleeping chamber, likely due to sheer scale would not be easily to assault it, once they woke and began to swarm... for only 5 adventurers it could be easy to be overwhelmed. Despite all that Goblin Slayer seemed unconcerned as he turned to the party.

"This is no Problem. I have a plan."

AN: Ah the first dungeon... As much as i enjoy doing the original scenes it is nice to get to one of the big canon moments of the story... It's a pretty serious mission so no as much banter as later dungeons, though I did enjoy doing the brief bit t the beginning with the scent masking... Yes Wizard was so sick of being covering in blood and entrails she spent time to devise a scent masking mixture... there's potentially some amusing in there of the several missions it likely took to perfect it to a point that Goblin Slayer would not object to it's use, but likely wouldn't be interesting enough to actually write about... And yes I am aware of the irony of Wizard being unaffected by the threat of Goblin Slayer Mercy Killing the Prisoner, considering the only reason that threat exists in canon is her own death :p

But yeah the main change in keeping the prisoner with them rather then having Lizard priest use up two his spell slots before even starting the delve (having been the one needed to heal the Elven Scout). It likely only makes High Elf more stressed out and wizard lacking Priestess's naturally kind and accommodating nature likely had the tension level even higher then canon... They also get the info about the Ogre instead of being surprised by it. I debated on this one a lot, but it ultimately seemed the most likely scenario if I was sticking to them escorting the prisoner... The ogre battle is still going to be a fight though, there's a reason i left it at a cliffhanger. aside from being a cruel author who loves leaving readers in suspense for a week for his own amusement :)

Either way hope you enjoyed the story and the changes. Next week. "The Strong"... later!


	9. The Strong

Leaving the former prisoner a few floors up to keep her safe the party headed down the spiraling path. Wizard and Dwarf took position one floor up, the human focusing her magic into a wide area sleep, one goblin nearly woke but it's brief cry of alarm was overwhelmed as it fell forward asleep once more. Once it was clear none would wake the Dwarf stepped up calling upon Undines and Gnomes to turn the floor to sticky mud-like substance...The sleeping goblins and large debris sank into it. After a few moments the goblins woke and tried to struggle free before they suffocated, only a few were able to get their heads above the surface but were all too stuck to pull themselves out... That's when the others stepped forward. Weapons drawn they walked out into the room, unaffected by the Dwarf's spell as the his spirits only effected the enemy. Systematically they placed a coup de gras on any goblin to manged to get their head above the mud. It was simple and brutal as one would expect from the Goblin Slayer.

"Whats with all the racket out there?!" A deep voice bellowed from further down in the structure. Massive footsteps shook the ground getting closer and closer. The party retreated back to the ramp and hid as the Ogre came into view through the massive entryway. Wizard's breath caught in her throat. It was Huge, over twice the size of the formidable Lizard man, wielding a club of stone the size of a tree trunk. It took in the carnage and growled lowly. "Intruders, trying to dismantle my army." he took a step out and his foot immediately sank up to the ankle. Stepping back into the safety of the hallway he let out a snort of derision. "A simple enchantment." motioning his free hand forward _"Summoveo."_ he said firmly and to mud-like floor hardened back to stone immediately, the dwarf's enchantment dispelled... the goblins still alive and trapped could only scream as their fates were truly sealed by their own master. Ignoring the muffled screams of his underlings the ogre confidently stepped forward into the center of the room, scanning the surroundings. "I know you're still here, show yourselves and perhaps I'll grant you a quick death!"

"We'll engage as we discussed." Goblin Slayer said softly, "Summon both of your warriors, were going to need more bodies."

"Yes Milord." the party split. High Elf searching for a good vantage point to engage while the Shaman waited, hand in his satchel of sand ready to apply his own offense. Wizard only got a brief glance of the forming of two skeletal lizardmen as she stood up on the stone banister and loaded her sling... she was meant to be the distraction. Building up a suitable speed she launched a rock pinging it of the back of the ogre's head, doing no damage what so ever.

"Hm?" It did get his attention though, the massive beast turned her way. She held her ground but could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. She just had to distract it for a little longer. The sharp teeth and tusks formed the mockery of a smile on seeing a single human girl. "Is this your doing girl?" he asked clearly bemused.

"Indeed, my power is not to trifled with." she spoke with confidence she didn't have reaching into her belt pouch and taking her two remaining thunderstones, loading them carefully into her sling through trembling hands. The ogre laughed loudly as it walked toward her, it's head nearly level with her despite being a floor up from him.

"A power so terrifying you feel the need to throw rocks." he taunted, "But if you are the one that killed my goblins your going to have repay by fixing what you've broken, with your body." He muttered darkly sending a chill down her spine. "But you don't need legs to breed." he added raising his massive weapon. "Ugh!" His confidence was cut by an arrow striking him directly in the eye causing him to flinch backward. Momentarily free from the oppressing aura that had stolen her breath and held her still Wizard spun her sling up to speed. Releasing the crystals and hit the massive beast in the chest and shattered with a staccato of thunderous roars which disoriented the ogre further, trying to shake the ringing from his ears. Wizard jumped back into the path and relocated, taking the time to settle her heart and shaking hands. Down below the others had moved to engage. The Priest and his Dragon Tooth warriors darted in cutting away at the monster's legs alongside Goblin Slayer... but something was wrong. The wounds closed almost as soon as they opened.

"Regeneration?" The Wizard whispered clenching her fist tightly. How could they stop this thing if nothing could damage it? Something that continues to damage... she didn't have any acids in a large enough amount to put a dent in something so large... "Fire." she rushed up the large spiral as the fight continued below. Stone pillars crumbled as the monster swung it's weapons about trying to land a solid blow.

"Stone Blast!" she heard the dwarf shout followed by the heavy footstep of the ogre being forced back. Her breath heavy she made it back to their supplies, where the Elven Scout remained crouched passing a fearful gaze her way as she clutched the blanket on her shoulders tightly.

"Everyone's fighting, I just need to get something I forgot." Wizard managed a small smile to try and reassure the girl, pulling her bag open and slipping the largest vessel out of her bag. A sturdy clay pot with a tightly sealed top.

"...What is that?"

"My custom fire mixture." she said proudly. "This should give the bastard something to think about."

"Enough!" the beast bellowed, his shout shaking the very stone where they stood. Wizard looked over the edge to see the entire party in the circular arena, the Archer having been knocked from her higher perch and forced to join the others on the ground. _"Carbunculus... Crescunt..."_ A fire grew in the ogre's hand slowly growing as it focused. It was going to be a massive spell, and there would be no where to hide. She had to stop the casting, but damage wouldn't do anything. The mixture might stop him, but what if she missed? She had a spell that might break his concentration but the range was too short and there was no time to run back down the spiraling path. Without thinking she began casting.

 _"Sailo Salito Transilo!"_ magic filled her legs. _"Jump"_ She leapt over the stone banister trusting in her magic to let her land safely in the arena below. As she fell she drew upon magic reserves she didn't have and focused mana into her hands. _"Pigmentum Spargo..."_ she muttered even as she fell her was vision blurring, continuing to draw magic to her hands. Overcasting... it as a dangerous prospect, something the academy always warned her against. Going past ones magical reserves, converting your own life force into Mana. It could empower a weak spell or let you cast past your limits... but could easily be fatal. But she couldn't think about something like that right now, she couldn't stand back and watch everyone die. _"Exsolvo!"_ She shouted as fell passed the growing orb of fire. Light grew in the gap between her hands and as she became level with the Ogre's head she thrusted her hands out and it released all at once in an intense blast of Prismatic sparkles _"Color Spray!"_ The Ogre screamed trying to cover his eyes, the half formed fireball wavered and exploded sending intense heat in all directions. Wizard landed hard, barely keeping her consciousness as she weathered the edges of the misfired spell. Her body felt lethargic, vision further blurred from losing her glasses at some point during her mad fall. She didn't have time to sleep though, grabbing a piece of rubble to slowly pull herself up hissing from the lightly burned skin. The ogre would only be stunned for a moment...

"You insect!" The ogre bellowed turning sharply to the struggling Wizard, it's skin already healing the backlash from the spell's misfire. He swung his club wide, the giant weapon dwarfing her half-crumpled form. Unable to move she watched with cold detachment as it grew closer. So this is what it was like to die? It didn't have the same intensity as when the hob was choking her, she almost felt like she was falling... not falling. She was being pulled. Her eyes widened as her feet left solid ground flying backwards away from the weapon. Goblin Slayer bodily throwing her out of the way as the club crashed into him instead.

"No," she watched his body bend with the impact and he was lifted off his feet, flying across the battlefield until he collided with a stone pillar. "N-no," It cracked with the force and he slowly slumped down before landing limply. Unmoving. "Goblin Slayer!" she screamed as time seemed to move again she reached out shaking. He'd Saved her. Why?! Why had he done that?

"Hm, such a futile gesture." The ogre chuckled darkly. "Dying only to delay your death for another moment." he taunted as he lifted his club up but she couldn't even hear him. Her eyes remained locked on HIS unmoving form. He couldn't be dead, life couldn't be that cruel... not for a second time. "The Strong will always crush the Weak!" A shadow fell over her as the club was poised to crush her flat. For the second time she felt her body move.

"You will not have your way monster." Lizard Priest's words were accompanied by the rattle of bones as a skeleton scooped up the injured wizard and carried her out of the way of the thunderous smash that cracked the stone below.

"Damn it Rookie, you're too reckless." the High Elf chastised as she passed the skeleton as it was placing Wizard down. "Check on Orcbolg, we'll hold him off." she notched three arrows and took off running back into the fray. The battle continued behind her as the porcelain crawled across the shattered and scorched arena until she reached the adventurer. His chest armor was cracked, the back of his helmet dented heavily. She reached out a shaky hand placing it on the his chest, afraid to even breath... his chest was moving ever so slightly, he was still breathing. Emboldened she began to shake him lightly.

"G-Goblin Slayer... please.. please get up." she whispered, voice too choked up to speak any louder. He groaned lightly but still remained motionless. "Please wake up." she leaned forward burying her face into his chest, she didn't stop the tears. She could hear his ragged breathing... his heartbeat. He hadn't died, not yet at least. She hadn't killed him. "Goblin Slayer..."

"You're only delaying the inevitable." The Ogre growled batting away at the agile Priest as another rain of stone from the Shaman barely made him flinch. It was barely taking any damage but it just couldn't land the decisive blows it needed to be free of the tenacious party of Silvers. "I, chosen by one of the demon generals, will not be beaten by the likes of you." A stone pillar shattered sending rubble showering the battlefield crushing the remaining Dragon Tooth warrior but once again just missing the nuisances that plagued him. "You are beneath me!" it bellowed shaking the very foundations of the dungeon. It's shadow looming over the remaining three adventurers, exuding palpable menace. Then tension broke with the shattering of a pot. The ogre looked to his shoulder in puzzled frustration, the remains of baked clay were stuck to a thick black liquid that oozed down his back and chest. "What is this?"

"F-Fire!" several floors up a the Elven Scout shouted as loud as she could, leaning wearily over her the stone banister.

"Ah, I normally don't take orders from elves but-" The Dwarf smirked, immediately reaching for his pouch pulling two rocks from a pouch on the back of his belt. _"Oh Salamander, let Sparks become a Flame. Light the Forge and strike the iron!"_ he struck the stones against each other. It created a spark that flew forward toward the ogre hitting it's chest with a soft hiss before the thick oil caught light and engulfed the beast's torso in flames. It screamed in pain, the powerful regeneration battling against the continuous burn. The Silver's pressed their advantage... Goblin Slayer coughed.

"Huh?!" Wizard immediately sat up rubbing her face clean, his helmet tilted her way.

"You're okay."

"Y-Yes, thanks to you."

"Where are the others?"

"They're still fighting."

"I see." he took a pained breath. "I need a healing potion and A stamina potion."

"Yes Sir," she immediately reached for her own belt, pulling two vials from a padded pouch. She helped him sit up, shakily holding him upright as he drank both potions tossing them aside with hardly a care. The rush of the stamina potion kicking in as he fully sat up on his own.

"Let's do this." He slowly started to get to his feet, reaching back to pulled his back pouch off. He pulled out His scroll and tossed the bag away.

"Grahhh! If I'm going to burn then let's all burn together!" The Ogre brought out his hand palm up. _"Carbunculus... Crescunt..._ " The fire began to grow as it had before... there was no stopping it this time. Despite the obvious danger Goblin Slayer began to walk forward with no hesitation.

"I-Is that spell going to be enough?" Wizard called out to his back, trying to ignore the spots of blood he trailed behind him.

"Only one way to find out." was all he said in reply, yet somehow hope soared. The rest of the party cheered in their support as he continued past until it was just the Goblin Slayer standing defiantly against the burning giant, the even more massive fireball reaching critical mass above him

 _"Iacta!"_ he brought his massive arm down, the giant ball of fire following ready to engulf the room in a hellish blaze.

"Fool." The scroll unraveled and the room was momentarily blinded by the unleashing of massive amount of mana and a rush of... Water? A torrent of water shot out from the scroll overwhelming the Fireball and continuing into the ogre itself. And then through even the monster, bisected along the middle and sending both arms flying in different directions. In one exchange the fight was over, the remains of the ogre propped up under on a pile of rubble. The arena now coated in ankle deep water. The beast questioned what had happened, what could reduce him to such a state? Goblin Slayer marched forward holding up the used scroll.

"This Scroll contained a Gate." he said calmly. "It was linked to the bottom of the sea." Wizard's eyes widened a she watched him causally toss the parchment aside. This man, took a rare lifeline for adventurers. Ancient magic that can't be replicated... and turned it into a weapon. Originally with only killing Goblins in mind. She couldn't stop the smile from reaching her lips... Imagination is a weapon indeed. The Silver ended the threat with a simple coup de gras leaving his sword deep in the monsters skull as he stumbled off of the corpse. There was still a small amount of ruins left to go, but the adventure was over. All of the party were injured or spent in some way. Reluctantly Goblin Slayer relented and they slowly made their way back out of the ruins, meeting back up with the Scout who had recovered enough to at least keep up with the party's own weary pace.

The signal to the settlement took several hours to receive a response. They rested and ate... the High Elf passed criticism and praise toward the Wizard in equal measure. By the end the young girl wasn't sure what to think of her actions in the greater scheme of things... she had just needed to help in however way she could. The fact that it worked out was all the better... all the while Goblin Slayer sat in relative silence, the stamina potion no doubt having run it's course and the injuries taking a greater hold. But he was alive and that was enough for Wizard. Her own injuries and exhaustion called to her... perhaps a small rest was in order. As wagons rolled in from the distance she closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take her. A gentle smile resting on her lips...

AN: This was an intense write and a big thanks to my friend WindFalcon who gave me some vital advice to making the flow of action a lot more clear. Lacking The ultimate defense of Priestess and her protection miracle this version of the party had to act much more aggressively. Making for a much more hectic battle... It as a challenge trying to figure out how they could pull this out with Wizard only using 1st level spells... Thank goodness for Color Spray. Also decided to give the Elven Scout a small bit of Revenge. Seemed thematically appropriate and was one of the few ways i could think to slowing the ogre down a bit... those guys are really busted. stupid monsters, making my job are writer harder...

It got a little bit dramatic there in the middle, Wizard has some issues still lingering within her about people getting hurt/killed saving her. This battle didn't do much to help fix those things we'll have to see how Wizard grows from this. But it's probably the biggest break of her persona thus far, not even she likely realized how important GS is to her at this point. and something is to be said for the action that caused that in the first place. their relationship is definitely different then he has with priestess in canon but it's still close in some way. They have a few more major events in their future to help sort out where that line lies...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the battle. We have an interlude next with Wizard interacting with a different group of characters. Then leading on to the end of the First Volume of content. Oh boy THAT'S gonna be fun to write up. Till next time everyone!


	10. Interlude: Obsidian

Wizard sat in the hallway in the upper meeting rooms of the guild hall, dressed in full adventure garb. She had no quest, it had only been a day since her return from the Elvish Ruins. Her body still tender from the burns and impacts that came in that final battle. She stared into her lap gloved hands clenched together tightly. This was an important moment... her first Promotion interview.

"We're ready to see you." The sudden announcement caused her to jump her feet a bit too quickly, but she caught herself before she stumbled. She took a deep breath and schooled her features before slowly walking into the room, closing the door behind her. There was another plush seat sitting across from a wooden desk. Behind it sat the Guild girl, her expression being the usual Professional smile she gave nearly everyone who came to the guild...accept Goblin Slayer that was. To her Right was another member of the Staff, with long brown hair and a stern expression. In her hand a set of scales attached to a sword, the symbol of the Supreme God. To the left was an older man in his early 20s dressed in leather armor, a ruby tag around his neck. It took a moment to click that she'd seen him before at the Temple. "Please have a seat." Guild girl motioned to the seat across from her.

"Yes mam," Wizard said stiffly before going to sit down, upright and at full attention. The older woman covered her mouth and laughed gently.

"No need to be so tense, we're just going to go over your records and see where you currently stand. In light of your last quest there are some questions we'd like to look into." she continued calmly, but did little to ease the tension in the young mage. "I will be the main person conducting this interview but as you can see I have two observers as well. I'm sure you've seen my colleague at the desk and around the guild." she motioned to her right, the other woman nodded briefly but said nothing. Now motioning to the left "We also bring in a fellow adventurers to provide a wider prospective to our observations, he is an experienced veteran of 5 years."

"Pleased to meet you," the Swordsman said with a small smile. "I know it seems a bit scary but this isn't that bad. Just relax and be yourself." he spoke with a comforting confidence, that had Wizard letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Okay then, let us begin with your quest History." The Guild Girl began shifting through the papers on her desk. "Over these first three of months you have been working almost exclusively with Goblin Slayer. As such you have taken on quite an extensive series of Goblin related quests of which the guild is quite thankful for." wizard felt a small amount of pride swell into her chest at the praise. "That being said He would no doubt have done these quests solo if you were not accompanying him so an argument could be made that you were coasting on a Silver's experience." it immediately deflated once more but was followed by a small spark of indignation. Coast? Her? Like she'd sit back and not do her part... before she could open her mouth to vocalize her thoughts the older woman continued. "But you are still a Porcelain so even if in a duo with a Silver you no doubt have been seeing a fair share of action... and follow ups from the clients and incidental interaction have shown you have poise and professionalism when on a quest."

"Thank you..." she managed a reply but inside her she could feel another BUT coming.

"That being said, when it comes to your fellow adventurers you have been reported as being 'Stand-offish and Difficult' and occasionally 'Rude'." she flinched and didn't immediately speak up. It wasn't wrong... she'd chewed out a couple of other new adventurers who tried to invite her on a quest after they insulted Goblin Slayer. She also tended to ignore the other members, her entire time as an adventurer had been spent either working with Goblin Slayer or locked in her room studying... it probably didn't look very good on paper.

"Trust is the most important thing valued here at the guild..." The swordsmen spoke up, "That carries off onto your fellow adventurers. If such opinions fester it could slow your advancement and damage your reputation. Please try to keep this in mind." he seemed to be speaking from his own experience, that slight hitch in his smile confirming it.

"Yes sir..." she said softly with her head down.

"That being said, on to more recent events." The older woman picked up a new paper, "The goblin quest in the Elvish Ruins offered by the council of races." Wizard pulled herself back up unsure what had and hadn't been explained in the report as she had been excused from said report so she could recover from her Overcasting and burns. "Once again you were the sole Porcelain Rank among Silvers. Overall reports noted your cooperativeness and ingenuity as high positives as well as your 'Guts'" the older woman added with a chuckle. "Though there was some note of Recklessness and rudeness once more. Would you like to clarify things from your own perspective?"

Wizard did her best to sum up the quest as she remembered it, all the while the Brown haired receptionist seemed to be looking through her offering only the occasional nod. As she got to the Ogre encounter itself she grew a bit more reluctant, the events still fresh and terrifying... How close they all came to nearly dying.

"So why did you choose to jump down and use that close range spell at the risk of overcasting and greater injury from the fall?"

"I... I panicked. I felt if I didn't take action the others would have been severely injured... or worse" she admitted. "Most of my longer range spells had a chance of failure, the Ogre either shrugging off the damage or resisting the effects." she continued slowly her mind replaying the aftermath of Goblin Slayer being knocked across the room saving her, she shook her head trying to clear her mind. "Color Spray is unique in that its more about how magic magic you put into the spell rather then your enemies ability to resist it. It blinds and disorients, easily breaking the concentration of arcane spell casters... But it's range is short."

"I see, this lines up with what the others reported more or less..." the Guild girl placed her paper down. She looked to her co-worked her relinquished hold of her symbol and spoke up proper for the first time in the whole meeting.

"There was no falsehood in this retelling, in the eyes of supreme god I see no issues." she said calmly, bringing a cold sweat to the younger adventurer. She'd been under Sense lie this whole time? it's good she hadn't embarrassed herself...

"Her actions show promise in what I would like to see in a fellow party member." the Swordsman said confidently. "Though reckless, it was in service to protecting her party. Those are the attributes we need in our community."

"As for the sheer volume of work and professionalism with clients and rescued hostages, Taking into account the opinions of the observers the guild sees no issues in awarding this promotion." the guild girl finished happily with a much more natural smile... it took a few moments for the news to properly hit.

"You mean I'm going up a rank?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you are now an Obsidian ranked adventurer. Congratulations!"

"T-Thank you," she bowed deeply unsure how else to express her gratitude. When she rose she bore an intense look. "You won't regret this decision."

"See that we don't," The guild girl said good-naturedly. "It will take a little time to finalize the paperwork we should have your new tag ready around noon. Just report to the front desk to swap your tags."

"Yes Mam,"she stood stiffly trying to be as natural as possible as she left. As soon as she was in the hallway and made sure she was alone she clenched her fists close to her chest and jumped "Yes!" she exclaimed but tried not to be too loud. That out of her system she took a deep breath and collected herself. She was an adventurer after all. The door opened again, making her flinched briefly but she restrained herself turning to see the Swordsman leaving the room. The older man offered her a smile.

"I know they already said as much but good work, One step closer to the top."

"Thank you sir,"

"Now now no need for all that formality, we're adventurers after all." he said motioning her over. "Come on I'll treat you to a meal while you wait for your tag. I'm about to get paid for being an observer and I can't think of a better thing to start with." Wizard was taken aback but slowly nodded and started to follow.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he waited for the girl to catch up and walked alongside her. "I've seen you at the temple a few times, I was surprised. You never struck me as the religious type."

"I'm not." Wizard admitted freely, "But sometimes cold logic is the last thing I need." she struggled for a bit not wanting to ruin the nice mood with her own insecurities, much less in front of a fellow adventurer. "So I let go a little bit now and then, and Believe."

"Adventuring is dangerous life, if the gods are really deciding of fates with dice I'd rather look to the one who at least seems to look back kindly." he admitted, being a bit evasive himself. An awkward silence followed and wizard wasn't sure of a good way to get back out if it... fortunately the Swordsmen was experienced socially as well.

"Anyway, you've been adventuring with Goblin Slayer all this time."

"Um, Yes." she didn't go further unsure what this man's personal view of her odd companion was.

"It's good to see him partying, I've been worried he'd still be going lone-wolf."

"Do you know him well?"

"Not well," he admitted "I joined the guild the same day he did. Even went on a quest with him once." he passed a glance over to wizard. "Goblins, of course. He was really rough around the edges back then. Not that I'm one to talk" he forced a smile.

"He's blunt and a bit dense but he's taught me a lot about being an adventurer." she said with a small smile.

"Well considering you just got a promotion it must be working."

"Well some of that is MY hard work." she said proudly adjusting her glasses.

"Yes yes, of course." The older adventurer merely chuckled deciding not to dispute her. The two made there way downstairs into the guild proper and the promised meal. But the real gift was the unexpectedly pleasant company... the Obsidian Tag was pretty good too.

AN: So as we are following Wizard's perspective generally I thought it would be fun to trow together what her promotion exam like was, as she has fulfilled just as much criteria as priestess has to earn her Obsidian rank during this time. I don't know if every promotion has the Lie detecting staff member involved but she's shown to be working there nearly every day like Guild Girl so I don't see why not... as for the Observer I decided to keep it to known factors and use the Swordsman once more. He seems the reliable sort at this point in his career so i can see Guild girl up for including him as an observer. Also give him and Wizard some time to properly talk. Can't hurt to flesh out side characters some and get away from the regular side characteristic heavy warrior's party... I was admittedly thinking of using the Amazon but decided against it. Not sure how wizard would get on with a boisterous brawler...

Anyway next time a bit of calm before the storm... We're following the light Novel so Water Town is going to wait until a more pressing matter is dealt with first.


	11. Dozing: Checking In

**AN** : First of a big thanks to everyone for their support of this story. Which has now passed 100 favs and follows! It really helps motivate me to know so many people want to see this story continue. speaking of which... on with the fic!

* * *

It was the third day following the battle in the Elven ruins and she hadn't seen Goblin Slayer since... He likely was still recovering from the ordeal, a fact that stirred up guilt in the Wizard's heart. It had been late into the night when she came to the idea go to the farm and see how he was. After a bit of fitful sleep she found herself stepping through the gates, the sun over just pulling itself from the edge of the horizon. She stood just outside the gate in her yellow sundress, taking in the cool morning breeze. Over her shoulder a single strap of a leather bag with some mixtures she'd worked on in her off time as well as a few basic supplies. It was a strange feeling for Wizard, she'd never left he borders of the town in casual dress. Shifting the bag she took a breath and took to the road... It was early so the dirt path was unoccupied. She watched the tall grass bend to the gentle breeze the peace only broken by her footsteps. Though the closer she got she could hear the animals in the distance, already out to pasture. Which meant Cow girl was already up and about.

"Morning," it was her Uncle she found first, already well into his work morning.

"Good Morning Sir,"

"What brings you by so early?"

"Um, I haven't seen Goblin Slayer in a few days so i wanted to make sure he was recovering okay. I brought some salve I mixed up that might help..." she admitted, noting that the man smiled a little bit.

"I see, well I believe he's still resting in his shack." he toweled his forehead gaining a thoughtful look. "He'll likely at least be up for a late breakfast if you want to stick around."

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help well I'm waiting?" sitting around while everyone else worked rubbed her the wrong way... This time the man gave a proper smile.

"You're a sweet girl," he said with a soft fatherly chuckle that made wizard look to the ground embarrassed. "My niece should be feeding the livestock. Why don't you see if she has any chores you can help with?" he motioned toward the larger barn in the distance.

"Right," she nodded gasping her shoulder strap with both hands and following the dirt path that would lead around toward the barn. It passed by the homestead first and she slowed her pace as she passed Goblin Slayer's shack. It had small shuttered windows like cow girl's room and a simple door... She approached and nearly grasped the doorknob before she stepped back and shook her head. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it if HE walked right into her room at the inn while she was sleeping. She'd respect his privacy... even though her curiosity was screaming at her to head on in! Not risking her willpower she stepped back down onto the path and jogged away until there was enough distance that she felt she could trust herself. By then it was only a little ways to the barn proper. It wasn't hard to pick out her friend once she got close enough, the short shock of light red hair with her blue and white work clothes stood out against the greens and browns of the farm,

"Come on piggies eat up." Cow girl said cheerfully, empty bucket in hand as she watched the animals muscle each other at the feeding trough.

"Good Morning." Wizard called out, smiling as the other girl immediately looked around her for the source of the voice. She waved broadly getting an exuberant one in return.

"Morning!" she called back moving to the fence of the pasture, Wizard stopping just on the other side on the path. "Ooh, that's a cute dress. It looks good on you."

"Um, Thanks..." she scratched her cheek not really expecting the praise.

"I don't think I've ever wear anything like that before." Cow Girl leaned forward on the fence.

"Well, I may be an adventurer but I'm still a girl." she said did her best to collect herself, though her cheeks were a tinged slightly. "No adventures for today."

"Ahh," she sighed. "I'm jealous, I could never pull off anything girly like that." she gave a self-deprecating smile.

"That's not true." Wizard said she said with a small frown. The Farm Girl blinked in confusion at the rather passionate response. "Considering your figure we'd have to find something in a different style but we definitely could find something that would work." her hand had moved her chin, the sun casting an intense glint from her glasses. "Next time you have some time of we're going shopping."

"You're... really serious about this." Cow girl said with a awkward chuckle, she jumped as the younger girl leaned forward onto the fence.

"Of course" she replied firmly before for backing back off and crossing her arms. "Honestly, I'm not just going to sit back while my friend looks down on herself. If you don't realize how pretty you are I'm just going to have to show you." she said with a small nod to herself. Cow Girl seemed completely out of her element after the exchange, her expression a chaotic mess of confusion, surprise and a shade of embarrassment. Realizing she may have pushed too much Wizard took a step back and coughed into her hand. "...So, does that sound okay?" she said in a more calm tone

"Sure," a smile had grown on the older girl's face, much softer then her usual boisterous expression but still radiating warmth. "I'd like that."

"Good." she responded with a smile of her own, feeling accomplished. Following the exchange the pair fell into a brief silence, Wizard unsure whee to go from this little tangent, fortunately the farm girl picked up the conversational reigns.

"So what brings you by anyway?"

"Right!" Wizard started a little too eagerly before clearing her throat and starting back a more reserved level. "I hadn't seen Goblin Slayer in a few days, so I wanted to see if he was recovering okay." she reached into her bag pulling out a small cloudy glass jar, "I even mixed up salve from one of the other recipes I found. It's good for pain and sore muscles. He got hurt because of me so I..." she trailed off a bit turning her gaze away. "A-Anyway your uncle said he might not be up for a bit so I figured I could help out until he did."

"That's sweet of you, but you really don't have to." Cow Girl waved off the idea with a smile but Wizard put her foot down.

"But I want to." The wizard said stubbornly

"Well if you insist, let see." The older girl looked up thoughtfully. "Most of the animals have been fed, but their water troughs could use some refilled. You remember where the pump is right?"

"Yup, just leave it to me." Wizard sad confidently, it was a bit of a walk from the pump by the house back to where the animals were kept but she could handle it.

"Alrighty, well the buckets are by the pump. Four should do but you probably don't want to try and carry more then one at a time." she warned lightly but Wizard was already off back to the house. The pump was just outside the homestead as she had been told. A collection of buckets were piled neatly to the side.

"Four buckets worth? Should be simple enough." She noted confidently. She grabbed the closest bucket and placed it under the spout. Moving to the back of the pump she took a firm grip o the handle, she was surprised at how much resistance there was to get it moving. As she pumped it slowly became smoother and easier to move as the water began to come out the spout. She watched as the water surged with every pump, finally stopping as the bucket began to overfill. she stepped away from the device rolling her shoulders, the unfamiliar burn of muscle work felt strange to the bookish scholar. She reached for the buckets handle and grunted in surprise as its weight, the thick wooden bucket full with water was heavier then she expected. Placing it back down carefully she frowned. Four trips all the way to the barn and back? That wouldn't do at all.

"Wait..." she looked back to the collection of empty buckets and then the pump. Something in her mind clicked and she smirked triumphantly. "Of course, there's no adventuring today so I don't need to hold back. " She raised a hand out in front of her confidently, palm downward and began to focus her mana. "Volito. Orbis. Surgo." she felt the familiar build up of magic. She pushed it downward toward the ground, with practiced ease. "Floating Disk!" The Mana formed the hazy platform floating at her knee level. She lifted the full bucket with a grunt and placed it carefully on the Disk where it sat hovering above the ground. She put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. "Why work hard when you can work smart?" she asked, clearly pleased with herself. From there it was just a matter of filling up three more buckets and lifting them up to the disk. Even that little work brought bit of sweat to her brow but the amount of effort she was saving was far higher. Once all four buckets were placed toward the center she took a short walk around watching them carefully... the hovering disk of mana was unaffected by the slight rise and fall of the ground, the water in the buckets placid as if they were sitting on the ground. Seeing they were safe she nodded to herself and made her way back to the barn, her platform following loyally behind her...

She arrived back at the barn, Cow girl hefting a bag of feed back down with a heavy thump. She glanced over and offered a smile. "You're finally back, I was worried the pump might be broken again... hm?" she gained a perplexed look as she noted the floating buckets behind her. "Is that magic?" she asked slowly, eyes locked on to the buckets as her friend drew closer.

"Indeed," Wizard said proudly as she walked on past the quite farm girl so she could get to the drinking trough. "I have three spells a day, so i figured I might as well use them." she smiled as she took the first bucket with a light 'oof' of effort before pouring it into the trough the penned animals rushed over at the sound hoping to get a drink. Cow girl had approached and crouched down next to the disk.

"I thought you were making the buckets fly there actually sitting on something."

"Yes, This is the Floating Disk Spell. Used for transporting heavy goods short distances." she explained as she grabbed another bucket.

"...Can I touch it?"

"Sure, there's no danger in touching it." she replied as she poured the next bucket. "Hell, you could stand on it and it wouldn't waver." she added proudly.

"That's really cool, I've never seen magic used before." she said cheerfully poking at the invisible platform with wonder. "When I think about Wizard Magic I always imagine it like the Bard Songs speak of it. Throwing around great balls of fire and summoning lighting from the sky."

"Well Arcane magic is certainly capable of such things there are several schools of magic, each specializing in different types of spells." She explained as she picked up the next bucket and continued her chore. "Fire and Lighting are Evocation magic, you are literally 'Evoking' the elemental power to use it... This spell was a conjuration spell, as put it into existence with my mana." Only one bucket left she turned to see her friend had already grabbed it, much easier then she had, and dumped it into the trough.

"So what kind of magic do you use?"

"I am a General practitioner." she admitted placing the empty bucked back onto the disk. "So my spells aren't as powerful as a specialist but I have a wider variety of spells I can utilize."

"I see."

"So, this disk will last a few hours if I don't dismiss it and keep up my concentration." she crossed her arms and glanced around the barn area. "Is there any thing else you need moved?"

"Well not really, I usually get that stuff done first so I'm not having to do it when I'm more tired later."

"Oh." Wizard seemed a bit taken aback, looking to her summon with a little trepidation. It seemed like a real waste to get rid of it so quickly. She looked back to her friend who had crouched down to look closer at the disk, waving her arm under it and the empty buckets. A bemused smile crossed her face. "Well, in that case would you like to hitch a ride back?"

"Eh?" The older girl jumped a bit looking between the wizard and the disk uncertainly. "Is that safe?"

"Certainly is," The younger red head said confidently. "Just as safe as sitting on the floor, Just the floor carries you around."

"Well... sure why not?" she giggled as she carefully crawled onto the disk, moving a bit more confidently when she doesn't feel it bend under her. "This is so strange..." she muttered softly as she steadied herself taking a bucket into her lap to give herself plenty of room

"Ready?"

"um, I think so."

"All right then." Without another moment to wait she started walking, the disc following loyally.

"W-Woah." Cow Girl over-corrected expecting the disc to be harder to stay on then it was. Bracing herself on the barely visible floor below her she slowly looked around. "It's like I'm flying." she said, excitement sneaking into her voice. She was riding on real magic! She could help but giggle at the strange sensation.

Wizard glanced back and smiled at her friends vibrant reactions... she'd always seen magic at as a tool, a skill to master. Seeing someone actually having fun because of her spell, it was a strange feeling. But it was nice... They dropped off the buckets and were about to head out toward her Uncle so he could see when a door opening caught cow girl's attention.

"Oh? Good morning Sleepy head!"

"Mm, Good Morning." replied a male voice wizard knew all too well... though it sounded a bit different. She turned with a smile.

"Goblin Slayer, good mor-" she stumbled as she saw him, cow girl let out a surprised eep as the disc flickered and broke along with Wizards concentration. She offered a hasty apology before her gaze drifted back to him... A young man in his late teens, early 20s. He was dressed in regular shirt and pants, tight against his chest giving the impression of a well muscled form beneath. His a longish crop of silver hair nearly covered his eyes but she could see the peek of scarlet from them. His skin was easily on the pale side with a few scars visible from his shoulders and on his face."M-morning..." His Face! He was a lot more... handsome then she was expecting. Though she had always been curious she hadn't had really any expectations. She figured he's look like any other man, gruffer maybe... but he was strangely striking. Was she blushing? She really hoped she wasn't...

"Morning," his reply was cold and too the point, without a flicker of expression. Somehow that helped normalize things, like the visor might as well have been there. "What brings you out here?"

"Uh, well." Despite that words still struggled to make the journey from her brain to mouth. "I-I wanted to see if you were recovering..." she trailed off, turning her gaze away to collect herself. "You're not usually one for days off so not seeing you come to the guild hall after three days I thought I'd check for myself."

"I see," his usual reply, "I'm Fine. Just needed some rest to recover."

"It's only been three days, you should be getting more rest." Cow girl chastised with her hands on her hips. "You collapsed the minute you got home and slept for days. You need to take better care of yourself." his lips twitched slightly into the ghost of an annoyed frown.

"I've rested enough. Any more and my body will grow soft." he said firmly before his expression seemed to relent back to something more neutral. "A party member said something similar..." he noted lightly. Cow Girl glanced toward wizard and she waved it out.

"No, It was our healer in the last adventure. A Lizardman Priest."

"Lizardman?" the farm girl noted curiously likely having never seen one herself. She turned back her childhood friend. "So your traveling with other people now?"

"Just the one time so far." he noted calmly.

"Sounds like your thinking about going with them again." she noted happily. He seemed somewhat taking aback at the idea, tilting his head slightly.

"Does it?"

"It does!"

"...I see." he muttered thoughtfully. The break in conversation allowed wizard to fully collect her wits once more. Remembering her original goals she retrieved the healing salve and approached the older boy, feeling her stomach twitter with uncertainty. But she was in control this time.

"Here," she offered up the jar. "This should help with any remaining soreness, I already tested the first batch myself so it should help." she had her voice, it didn't waver. She was in control... he nodded taking it from her hand.

"Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome." she cursed her slight stutter and coughed as if to clear her throat. "Also," she reached to her neck and held out her Obsidian tag. She noted the brief flicker of surprise before he offered a slight smile.

"You got a promotion? Good work." She'd never even imagined what his smile could look like, his praise was rare enough.

"...T-Thanks." she muttered looking down. She wanted to say more, wanted to tell him how much he'd helped her get to this point. Instead. "Apparently the fight with the ogre really helped." She was definitely blushing now... damn it. Before things could drag out she felt cow girl throw an arm over her shoulder and interject.

"So now that everyone is awake, how about a late breakfast?" she offered cheerfully.

"Sure,"

"Great, you let Uncle know and We'll get things started."

"Right," and with a nod he strode off past them. Wizard felt the older girl guiding her back to the homestead, giggling lightly.

"You're usually so much more direct." she mused and wizard's blush only deepened, frustration building.

"That's the first time I've seen what he looks like!" she exploded but kept her voice low in case he was still close enough to hear.

"Really?" the older girl touched a finger to her lips. "Hm, I suppose that makes sense. He only ever takes off his armor when sleeping in his room or when it's damaged."

"...He's not suppose to look cool." she grumbled getting a snort of laughter in return.

"Why not?" she asked clearly bemused

"Because!" she shot back immaturely. "He's Goblin Slayer! He almost only talks in 'Is that so?' and 'I see", with an unreadable visor!" she sighed heavily. "I wasn't prepared..."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Her friend patted her on the head like she was a little kid before heading into the homestead, Wizard followed a step behind. Somehow this was going to be a harder task then getting used to the scent masking.

As she had so many nights before she assisted the Farm Girl in making a meal, helping with the prep a bit more. This was a bit more simple, just cooking some eggs up with some vegetables and a bit of meat. She asked more questions and got some clearer ideas about proper cooking techniques and seasoning. It was a good distraction to get her composure back after that disappointing display with the Silver. In time the men arrived and the meal was served. Cow girl talked about Wizard's use of magic to help with the chores and her Uncle seemed equally impressed that magic could help with such a mundane task, he welcomed any time she wanted to stop by and help, in a half joking manner. Wizard merely smiled a bit and said as long as she wasn't going on an adventure that day she didn't mind. Goblin Slayer calmly announced he had some business in town, though relented to cow girl he wouldn't pick up any quests. She quickly agreed to accompany him with some deliveries of her own and wizard as well, as she had to go back to the town eventually anyway. When the meal finished Wizard joined the others outside as they loaded up a cart with goods for town, both casually lifting far more then she could on her own. Goblin Slayer went to the front of the cart grabbing the bar and began moving it with a grunt of effort. He was flanked on either side by the girls, Cow girl watching with a frown.

"You sure you don't want me to take over?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he said with a clear note of stubbornness... despite the fact it was obvious he wasn't. Wizard got the feeling that this normally wasn't hard for him, a small bit of guilt nipped at her but she did her best to ignore it. It was only another minute or so before the farm girl fully stepped in and stopped him

"You're still recovering." she said firmly, brooking no argument. He sighed but relented stepping out from behind the bar and allowing her to take over. All at once they were moving again, the older girl seemingly unaffected by the weight of the cart and it's contents.

"Isn't that heavy?" Wizard couldn't help by vocalize.

"It's not so bad." she replied offering a wink. "I'm stronger then I look."

"Apparently so." and with that the trio fell into companionable silence. It was later in the morning now, not quite noon. The breeze rustled the long grass, a bird twittered away happily somewhere. The city still far off enough not to diminish the peaceful atmosphere.

"This is nice..." Goblin Slayer said suddenly catching the girls attention. "This is nicer than hunting goblins." he seemed to clarified getting a chuckle out of his friend.

"You really know how to charm a girl." she teased and he lowered his head slightly, expression still unreadable despite his face now being visible.

"I see." silence fell once more but wizard couldn't help but mull over the brief interaction... Goblin Slayer wasn't one to comment on scenery or atmosphere. He was all business all the time. She had the feeling this was somehow more important then it seemed.

He was right though... This was Nice.

* * *

AN: So we've now reached the second to last section of volume 1 of Goblin Slayer... Dozing. In the anime this came in after the water town arc and seemed to last a few days before things hit the fan... in the light novels nearly a Month Passing from the Ogre fight until the farm raid, during which there are no goblin quests available... the book skips right over this time but I have decided to have a bit of fun and put another event during this down time for wizard which you will see next chapter (it's turning out to be a long one so may take some time to finish).

As for this chapter its another slice of lifey bit of Wizard visiting the farm... spending time with her friend and seeing GS without his Helmet :) yeah, I went there. Right place right time situation. So she knows what few others do and it throws her off her game a bit. Overall this was a lot of fun to write, very lighthearted and silly after going hard on the action for the ogre fight.

So see you in a bit for the second half of Dozing as soon as I get around to finishing it.


	12. Dozing: Of Obsidian and Porcelain

It had been nearly three weeks since her visit to the farm. Three weeks with no goblin quests, not through lack of trying on Goblin Slayers part... There just weren't any coming into the guild. With the unexpected free time she began to expand her activities. She took in a handful sermons at the Temple of the Earth Mother, exchanging pleasantries with Swordsman and Mother Superior, though continued to insist she was not the religious type. She visited the farm more regularly, using her magic to help Cow girl and her Uncle around the farm in the morning. Sharing meals with the two and Goblin Slayer, who was back to wearing his armor at all times. In that time she learned a lot about cooking and animals... things that had little practical use for her life as an adventurer but she never the less found interesting. She'd spend the afternoons either helping cow girl or working under Goblin Slayer. Even though there were no quests that didn't mean the preparation stopped. There would always be more goblins after all. They spoke of plans for how to handle future nests, she practiced her slinging skills and she even shared some of the simpler recipes she had uncovered to add to his own repertoire. When she didn't stay over at the farm she would take evening meals with the odd trio of Silvers she'd partied with, who'd apparently decided to stick around for a while. The Elf and Dwarf would bicker and drink while the Priest kept it from getting to out of hand. The Dwarf provided a different insight on Magic as a Shaman which made for some enlightening discussions, though he wasn't above trying to prod the Obsidian seeing if he could get a rise out of her. The Lizardman was calm and wise, giving off a reliable air that made him easy to ask questions of when she was unsure. The High Elf on the other hand was trying at the best of times. Wizard got on with the older girl like open flame to Magnessium. Particularly when she was drinking. All and All It had been a unexpectedly nice...

Unfortunately "nice" didn't pay very well.

It was a morning like any other when she realized she had to pay her monthly rent from her savings set aside to buy distilling equipment that she knew she'd need to take up SOME kind of job. Decision set she dressed up in her adventurers garb and made her way down to the guild hall. She wasn't sure if Goblin Slayer would accept a quest that didn't involve goblins but the others might help her out, she'd just need to wait for them to show up. As she came down the stairs she paused at odd sight. It was two of the guild rookies who'd joined around the same time she had... The duo took quests together but had not progressed past 'sewer duty' as of yet from what she recalled. Considering how her first quest went she sometimes wished her own party had swallowed their pride and started there as well, Hindsight could be so cruel sometimes. The two of them had offered her to join them over a month ago, on the wrong interpretation that Goblin Slayer was somehow using her as bait or some such nonsense. She'd torn into them pretty harshly and they hadn't spoken with her since.

' _That being said, when it comes to your fellow adventurers you have been reported as being 'Stand-offish and Difficult' and occasionally 'Rude'.'_

In retrospect, she probably could have handled that better... Talking with pair was another duo, Spearman and Witch. Spearman was regarded by many as 'The Strongest in the Frontier', a title he was quick to boast himself. His partner was likely the strongest arcane spellcaster in the guild, though her laid-back demeanor and constant smoking deterred Wizard from approaching for any proper discussion. Goblin Slayer seemed to respect them though so she had learned to tolerate them despite her personal opinions. Her curiosity got the better of her and she took a seat near their table, back turned of course so it wouldn't look like she was ease-dropping.

From what she could gather the Warrior had lost his sword in the sewers but didn't have another weapon to retrieve it. The failed quest having set them back financially so that they couldn't afford another weapon. The silvers weren't able to help them directly though Witch provided them with a Seeking Candle which was very generous and raised the older woman several points in Wizard's book. She watched the rookies stand and head away with the candle in hand but were still both clearly concerned and unsure what to do. After all the warrior still didn't have a weapon, if they sold the candle they wouldn't be able to use it to find the sword and still end up down on the deal... It seems like quite the unlucky situation for certain. She watched the pair take a seat a little ways away, the candle placed between them as they began to discuss what they should do. They were too far away for wizard to hear what they were saying but the frustration and desperation on their faces were clear. It really wasn't any of her business in the end. She had her own problems after all, but in truth hers were more of a set back or inconvenience. For Warrior and Cleric this was likely do or die. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything rash...

 _'Trust is the most important thing valued here at the guild... That carries off onto your fellow adventurers. If such opinions fester it could slow your advancement and damage your reputation. Please try to keep this in mind.'_

Did she really have anything better to do right now? A bit of Sewer Duty couldn't be worse then goblin quests. Maybe it could help make up for rather poor first impressions on both sides. Taking a breath she stood and approached the table, cultivating her calm professional face she had when it came to business. She waffled a little, unsure exactly how to engage with the two distracted Porcelains but eventually settled with just a standard greeting.

"Hello," she watched both flinch in surprise and look up to her. On seeing her they both became uncomfortable and confused, no doubt wondering why she'd suddenly approach after their last interaction. The Cleric was the first to recover.

"Um, can we help you?"

"Well I was hoping I could help you." She replied casually pulling a chair up to the table. "I heard you've run into a bit of trouble with your questing."

"Yeah," The warrior admitted with a sigh. "I appreciate the offer but I doubt you have any spare weapons. I mean you're a caster aren't you?"

"That's kinda our sticking point at the moment." The Cleric clarified.

"I am." She noted proudly. "But I do know a seeking spell among others." That seemed to get their attention, looking back to the magical item between them in a whole new light. "Goblins have been all but absent lately so I'm free to lend my arcane skills, If you need them." Both Porcelains grabbed her hand causing her calm demeanor to shatter as she flinched back in response.

"Really?!"  
"That would be a big help!"

"Yes, we are all adventurers after all." she finished lamely.

"Wait... That's an Obsidian Tag!" The Cleric covered her mouth in surprise, her partner pulled closer to get a look.

"No way, you got promoted!" Jealousy was clearly in his voice but more over he hadn't let go yet, causing face to heat up at the intense attention.

"I-I did a few weeks ago now can you please let go."

"R-Right sorry." he immediately pulled his hands back blushing a little, the Cleric offering the boy an annoyed glance before bringing things back to business.

"Well congratulations," the other girl offered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." she replied adjusting her glasses trying to regain her composure.

"So, if you can cast a seeking spell we can freely sell this to get some equipment." The Warrior note picking up the candle. "A new weapon, some potions and antidote"

"Don't worry about the consumables." Wizard noted confidently much to the duo's confusion. "I'll be able to supply us fine."

"We're not looking to go into anyone's debt, we should have enough money from the candle." Cleric insisted stubbornly but Wizard waved it off.

"They ones I make work just as well a the ones you can buy, I can't imagine we'd be using too many for sewer duty."

"Make?" the warrior asked dubiously. "You know how to MAKE potions?!"

"Well to a point, I've been practicing alchemy for a few months now." she noted calmly. "I don't have the equipment to make potions yet but I have several salves and Poultices that can replicate the effects. Among other things." The Cleric and Warrior exchanged a look.

"So much in just a few months...no wonder you ranked up."

"We've just been spinning our wheels all this time."

"Er, I've admittedly had a lot of support from Goblin Slayer." Wizard insisted on seeing both rookies falling into a slump. She hadn't come over with the intent to brag, she was trying to help the pair. "If you keep working on it you'll get there. We just need to get you back on track is all, right?" she finished with a note of hopefulness.

"Right, we can't give up now." the warrior said trying to hype himself up.

"Right!"

"That's the spirit." Wizard let out a subtle sigh of relief as they regained their fire. She stood and straighten her hat. "Lets sell that candle and see what you have to work with." With mutual agreement the three headed off to the blacksmith who doubled as the guilds item shop, Over by the desk the Guild Girl hid a smile as they left before going back to her paperwork.

The trade in value was modest, but it was clear this was a good amount for the two porcelains. How long had they been scrapping by at this point? It seemed like she wasn't outside her guess that this really was a do or die moment. The warrior was eyeing the various swords wistfully, slowly working his way down to the more affordable options when a thought occurred.

"Aren't we going down into the sewer to retrieve your sword? Why don't you get a different weapon?"

"Well, the only weapon I have any experience in is a sword." he admitted

"Ah, well it wouldn't do any good to go against ones training..." Wizard relented, she blinked as an awkward pause suddenly seemed to settle on the group. The warrior had turned away not wanted to look her in the face. "What?"

"He hasn't had any training." The Cleric said bluntly ignoring the hurt look from her partner. "But that's how it usually is with adventurers isn't it?"

"I...I suppose you're right." The obsidian placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully. She hadn't thought much on how her upbringing was likely different then others. After all she'd gone through the full course at the academy. It's just she chose to go for adventure rather then the safer path as an apprentice in the capital. In turn she had expanded her horizon far wider then she likely would have otherwise... "Then is there really any harm in trying out something new?" she suggested suddenly. "Knowing multiple weapons can only help your prospects as an adventurer in the future."

"Well I guess not, but we can't wait too long before going back down there." he frowned clenching his fist around the small bag of coins.

"Then don't stray too far from what you already know." she replied in a reasonable tone. "You fight one handed or two handed?"

"One handed with a shield."

"Mm, that's good. A bit a balance between offense and defense." she looked around the weapons on display. "A club or Mace would be weightier but it's similar swinging motions I'd imagine. Long as you swing hard enough they'll kill just as well." she explained coolly while the blacksmith watch the whole exchange with a bemused expression.

"Huh, I never thought about that..."

"You know a lot about weapons for a caster." The cleric noted curious, "Are you aiming to duel class too?"

"Duel Class? Oh gods no." Wizard waved off the idea immediately. "Lessons from Goblin Slayer mixed with my own observations." She adjusted her glasses while she thought for a moment. "He will often use his weapons as disposable resources, stealing one from the goblins whenever he's deemed his current one degrading. It is not uncommon for him to switch weapons 4-5 times in a single nest."

"That's crazy..." the other girl shook her head failing to picture what that kind of melee could even look like.

"I have been practicing using a sling, it doesn't take as much strength as a bow or melee weapon. Goblins are weak enough that a well placed rock can take them out."

"But don't you have spells?"

"I do, but three spells just isn't enough for 20+ goblins. They are rarely obliging enough to wait patiently in a nice clump to hit them all with an area effect."

"That makes sense..." It was the cleric's turn to look thoughtful.

"How many Miracles do you have?"

"...Just one." she admitted softly looking away, wizard blinked confused. That girl had been adventuring with only one spell a day? So it wasn't just Warrior who had headed out impulsively. The Priestess she had met had three spells like her... unless they were they the odd ones. In that case this pair were having a much more challenging start to things. She had to stop making assumptions based on her own experiences. All she seemed to do with them was discourage the other two. She had to fix that.

"I see," she began, briefly taking a page out of her mentor's conversational book while her mind raced. "In that case we're need to do some proper prep work." she said firmly.

"Prep work? For rat patrol?"

"Indeed, preparation never hurts. If we're going to head into the sewers together we need to understand what each of us is capable of and helping me understand what we are up against." Her tone broke no argument, exuding a confidence that couldn't be denied.

"It couldn't hurt I suppose..."

"I think I'll take this one." Warrior suddenly spoke up holding a simple but sturdy looking club. "The Maces were a bit too top heavy, this is a lot easier to wield." he said with a few experimental swings. "It's no as cool as a sword though." he muttered mostly to himself, Wizard chose to pretend she hadn't heard that part. "So what have you two been talking about?" he asked cheerfully as his partner sighed. Wizard kept up her professional front, she had already started this and she was going to see it through. but she felt like she may end up with a headache at the end of it all.

"We'll discuss things over lunch." she said simply, motioning for the two to follow. The warrior passed a puzzled look to his friend who only shook her head and went to follow the Wizard.

"What? What did I say?" he asked jogging to catch up to the two redheads.

Apparently sewer duty wasn't such a simple task as the older adventurers made it sound like. Rats the size of Large dogs and swarms of giant insects made her vaguely uncomfortable with the idea it was all just below their feet. The Warrior was a bit dim and untrained but seemed to have decent reflexes and strength. Cleric was being literal about having only 1 miracle. Not just per day but only one she knew how to cast. Surprisingly though it was offensive rather then support. Smite, calling upon the powers of the Supreme God to smite the enemies of law. If Warrior was to be believed it was very strong and could even chain to others if they were close enough... If you were only going to have one spell it wasn't that bad of an option. Wizard gave a general run down of her role, having a wide variety of primarily utility spells with a few choice combat ones but nothing apparently on the same level of Cleric's Smite. The technical aspects of the discussion faded toward the end of the meal as she found out more about the two... They apparently grew up together in the same village out from the Frontier town, they both insisted they became adventurers to keep an eye on the other one which started a bit of good-natured bickering between the two. It was clear they both had large ambitions but managed to keep themselves grounded in the realistic way to reach those goals. Wizard couldn't help but wonder idly if she had put off her first adventure a little longer she might have ended up teaming up with this duo instead of the ones who had recruited her back then...

After a light meal and discussion she took the pair outside the walls of the Town. Here she showed off the basics of slinging, just as Goblin Slayer had for her. The Warrior seemed to pick up the motions quickly, proving that he did have some potential at least physically. Cleric was progressing slower but admittedly about as well as Wizard had when she'd first been shown how. It's not a skill that would become immediately useful for their adventure tomorrow but with some practice it will become an easy way for the other girl to contribute to a fight despite lacking a proper weapon or using a Miracle. They continued the practice far into the afternoon, the warrior breaking off to practice swinging his new weapon. The three returning to the town tired but satisfied.

"There you are Rookie, wondering where you ran off to today." High Elf Archer called over the din of the Guild hall. She was sat at their usual table. The Dwarf already drinking away while the Imposing Lizardman nibbled away happily on a wedge of cheese. Wizard offered a small wave, motioning for the other two to follow her. Despite a bit of hesitation they did.

"Milady Wizard, who is that with you?"

"They hit a bit of bad luck in the sewers yesterday so I'm helping them out," she said taking the closest available seat across from the Lizardman. Warrior and Cleric giving a respectful, if stiff, bows to the group of Silvers.

"It's nice to met you." They greeted in unison getting a hearty laugh fro the Dwarf while the Lizardman bowed in return with a smile..

"No need to be so formal, come on take a seat." he motioned broadly. "We're all adventurers here." This seemed to ease some of their tensions as cleric joined wizard while the Warrior took a seat across from her.

"Aww, our cute little Rookie made some friends!" High Elf reached under the wizard's hat and ruffling the girls hair, she slapped the hand away glaring at the Elf in annoyance as she fixed her hat.

"I'm not 'your' rookie, we've only been on one adventure..." She grumbled, The older girl ignored the glare looking past her to the cleric.

"If she ever gets too bossy don't be afraid to put her in her place. Ever since she ranked up she's been letting it get to her head." she sighed and shook her head like a disappointed parent. "Such a troublesome child..."

"I Have not!" Wizard shot back heatedly, child-like you might even say. Her carefully sculpted air of professionalism she'd cultivated throughout the day shattering. The obsidian pouted immaturely under the older girl's victorious smirk, "At least I don't look like a child." she added enjoying the veteran's flinch at the dig. The older girl leaned in glares meeting.

"Smart Mouthed Brat." The stalemate broke with the stifled giggling of the cleric next to her.

"Not at all." The other red head said after collecting herself and offering a smile. "She's been very helpful today."

"Yeah, we were kinda floundering for a while but she really helped us get back on track." The Warrior chimed in happily. The unexpected praise lessened her sour expression and added a bit of color to her cheeks.

"Just trying to help," she muttered floundering a bit herself before she clear her throat and tried to gather herself. "So, did any of you see Goblin Slayer today?" she abruptly changed the subject.

"Him? oh yeah, he stopped in to check for goblin quests few hours ago." The dwarf said with a low chuckle. "He barely stopped long enough for Long ears to invite him to our next delve."

"You did?"

"Yup, he said he'd consider it and I hadn't even mentioned Goblins." High Elf noted brightly.

"When were you going to ask me?" Wizard asked sounding a little put out.

"How presumptions for a rookie." The archer gained a wide grin. "You're still only ranked 9th in the guild, what a Silver does is their own business." Wizard narrowed her eyes while the Elf puffed herself up to give the impression of looking down on her.

"Come now Specs, It's not like we'd have to ask you." The dwarf gained a grin of his own. "If Beard Cutter agreed to come you'd just invite yourself along anyway!"

"Erk" the Obsidian flinched but said nothing to dispute the claim.

"Indeed, where Goblin Slayer goes you are not far behind." The Lizardman noted cheerfully as the Wizard slouched in her seat pulling her hat down to hide her face. The High Elf drank it in leaning over and placing an arm on the younger girl's shoulder and poking her hidden cheek.

"Aww, she can be so cute when she gets all bashful." she teased happily. "You two should of heard in in the dungeon, bawling like a little baby." the Wizard shook with anger and embarrassment as the elf continued. In a sudden burst she threw the arm off turned and grabbed one of the Elf's cheeks and pinched hard.

"I thought he was dead you... you flat chested granny!" she exploded completely beyond reason, the other girl responded in kind leaving both girls tugging roughly at each other faces.

"What did I say about that mouth kid?"

"Make me!"

It dissolved into an rather embarrassing display, each nearly pulling the other one off their seat and to the tavern floor. The dwarf laughed broadly enjoying the show over a few sips of his fire wine. Leaving the Priest to reluctantly reach across the table and break the two up before it turned into a full on cat fight, much to the disappointment for the growing crowd. The display seemed to dispel any more nerves from the Cleric and the Warrior in sitting alongside much high ranks, having gotten their own chuckles. The six adventurers shared a meal, engaging in much more relaxed dialogue and further snipes and barbs more subtle and playful. Alcohol flowed, the warrior making the mistake of trying some of the Dwarf's firewine before he could be warned not to, knocking the boy out cold in an instant. The Elf was fairly trashed herself by the end of the night. When the Cleric admitted they had been staying in the stable the Lizardman waved off the idea. He offered the boy could sleep in his room as the bed was too small for him anyway. Wizard was quick offer as much to the Cleric and would not take no for an answer. Only asking for help in transporting the inebriated elf back to her own room... The group parted ways at the top of the stairs, both red heads supporting the elf under each shoulder, easily carrying her slender body down the hall to her room. Once she was placed on the bed they headed back into the hall and Wizard led Cleric to her own room. As she clumsily grasped for her room key in her belt pouch the other girl spoke up.

"You really didn't need to do all of this..." the Cleric said softly, looking at the ground. Her face flushed bit from from the alcohol she'd had at High Elf's urging. "Especially after all the nasty things we said about your friend..."

"It's fine," Wizard assured the girl. "I know he doesn't make the best first impression most of the time, so I probably went off a bit too hard on you both." she admitted, the alcohol in her system keeping her in a rather mellow mood. Able to offer the other red head an easy smile as she found the key. "You're both good people so it's only natural to help right?"

"...Thank you." They both shared a smile before the door clicked open and both girls headed inside. Wizard used a cantrip to light the candle on her desk filling the room with a soft light. The Cleric looked around the room curiously, drawn immediately to the desk covered in parchment and books. Papers on goblins, alchemy, and even a few food recipes. "This is what you do in your free time?"

"I suppose so," she took off her hat and placed on top of her dresser. "When my curiosity gets piqued I can't help but look into it." she admitted scratching her rosy cheek lightly.

"Is this a book of scriptures for the Earth Mother?" the Cleric held up a book passing a confused glanced to Wizard who adjusted her glasses.

"Purely academic."

"Oh, well in that case I'll have to tell you about the Supreme God sometime." She announced proudly as she place the book back, wizard chuckled a little.

"Sure, that sounds nice." she stretched a little and slumped her shoulders. "But not tonight, let's just get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." The Cleric said with a tired smile. " So do you have some spare bedding or-"

"The bed is big enough." Wizard replied as she removed her shirt. "We're both girls after all..." she turned back to see the Cleric even redder in the face the before, she idly wondered if that's how she had looked when Cow girl had suggested the same thing. She's slept over a few more times since then and hadn't thought much of it anymore.

"If you're sure..."

"I have a spare night gown if you'd like."

"Thank you..." she took it bashfully and the two girls went about changing in silence. Unlike her friend back on the farm the Cleric was closer to her age, her figure wasn't quite as developed as her own but she was definitely in better shape. She seemed much more the outgoing sort, keeping pace with the Warrior so it made well enough sense. She lacked any visible blemishes or scars, so it seemed her friend did a good job keeping her safe. Her hair was so much longer, easily grabbed by a goblin or other such nasty but it added a lot to her femininity, she mused what she herself would look like if she grew her own hair out but practicality won that argument. She pulled her gaze away and shook her head once she realized she was likely lingering a bit too long... Down to just the simple gowns Wizard blew out the candle plunging the room into darkness. She crawled into bed taking the inside by the wall as she likely would be the later of the two to wake up. After a moment she felt the cleric crawl in and slip under the covers, a hand touched Wizard's leg and immediately recoiled.

"S-Sorry." the cleric whispered trying to get comfortable and avoid touching her. Apparently her bed in the tavern wasn't nearly as big as Cow Girl's. Already starting to doze she reached out and held the girl steady to stop her fidgeting, feeling her stiffen at the sudden touch.

"Just relax." Wizard muttered sleepily.

"I-I'll try..." the other girl whispered shifting in the bed, legs touched but she stopped herself from flinching away. After a moment she stopped and every so slowly Wizard could feel the girl relax her body. Soft breathing accented the murmurs from downstairs and the rooms next door. Consciousness slowly faded...

* * *

Wizard's eye fluttered open, blinded by a single dedicated beam of sunlight that had snuck though her shutters. She instinctively shifted her head away but found most of her body was pinned. Her tired mind slowly tried to piece together her situation. She could feel another pair of legs entwined in her own. One hand was free but the other couldn't move, she wiggled her finger feeling smooth skin. Someone other then her groaned lightly and shifted closer to her. The previous night came into further focus and she looked down into her arms. The Cleric was snuggled in against her, still sound asleep.

"Okay... don't let the Elf talk us into drinking anymore..." she muttered to herself softly, desperately wishing she could pass back out but she was now more than aware of her current situation. As embarrassed as she was there was a part of her that enjoyed being the taller one in this scenario this time, if only by a small amount. Reluctantly she shook the girl's shoulder until she started to wake.

"Mrrph" she seemed to double down and roll over, Give the wizard a face full of scarlet hair. She reflexively pulled back getting a clearer look at the Cleric's sleeping face. The stubborn ray of sunlight cutting between the two of them as if placing some vestige of a barrier.

"It's time to get up." she muttered, shaking the girl harder until she finally cracked open an eye. She looked to Wizard with half lidded eyes as if trying to comprehend what she was seeing. It was kinda cute. "Mornin'" she said as calmly as she could. As if the word triggered something within her bedmate the girl's eyes slowly widened and she jumped up and pulled back. Not having enough room she nearly tumbled off the bed but Wizard managed to grab her hand and stabilize her.

"Ah, S-Sorry," She squeaked unable to regain her composure. She looked off to the side unable to meet the Wizard's eyes. "...M-Morning..."

"Nothing to apologize about, I didn't realize how small the bed really was." she admitted with a clearer mindset now that all the alcohol had left her system. "You were able to sleep all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I slept fine." the other girl said quickly.

"Well that's good at least."

"...How about you?"

"Me, I slept fine. Though Alcohol always does that to me..." she sighed in annoyance. "I don't now why I let her talk me into it."

"She can be pretty persuasive." the Cleric admitted with a nervous chuckle, "That was my first time." she added shifting herself toward the edge of the bed "Drinking Alcohol I mean". She belatedly letting go of the Wizard's hand, having realize it was still there. "It wasn't so bad." Wizard shifted out from under the covers to join her, both girls dangling bare feet over the edge.

"Be careful not to make it a habit." though said to the Cleric it was aimed at herself as well

"I know... Only for a good reason. Like a great victory." she smile motioning outward in a grand gesture, Wizard chuckled lightly.

"That doesn't sound too bad." she picked up her glasses from the desk and blinked as her vision cleared, details coming into focus once more. "So shall we clean up and check on your friend?"

"That would probably be for the best. That firewine probably still has him out cold..." they both shared a laugh as they gathered their things. The guild could provide washing basins and hot water for a price but as it was still in the tail end of summer most forgo such luxury to wash themselves in the stream on the edge of town. After a quick washing and dry they changed into sun warmed clothes and returned to the guild hall to retrieve the third party member. It took warm meal and a lot of water for the boy to finally recover from his encounter with the powerful dwarven alcohol. It was just passing noon when the three had gathered their equipment and arrived at the opening gate to the sewer.

"Are you both ready for today?" Wizard expressed concern but the boy waved it off.

"I'll be fine, the longer we wait the harder things will be." he said adjusting the shield strap for the third time. "If we can't get past the sewers we'll never be able to become adventurers..."

"He's right, If we can get the sword back then it means that we still have a chance." the Cleric added before taking a shaky breath. Wizard frowned slightly before schooling her features. She watched on as the porcelains continued to psyche themselves up. It seemed it was really do or die for them... Was it really okay for her to push herself into this? What if they really aren't ready for this? If they get things done today with her help only to die later.

' _Adventuring is a dangerous profession.'_

What was she even saying? They chose this life just as she had, they know the risks just as she does and they're still trying to make it work. They're counting on her to take their next step. Maybe she's though one with the nerves... this would be the first adventure she'd taken without Goblin Slayer... she hadn't even considered that. She'd spent all of yesterday acting like the more experienced one but it's these two that have been coming to this sewer for weeks by themselves. She let out a small sigh as she adjusted her hat, overthinking things wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"All right then," she said confidently as she removed her glove. "Let's begin."she held her hand out. "I'm going to need you to take my hand and picture your sword while I cast the spell."

"Um, Right." The Warrior stepped up and took her hand. With a nod she closed her eyes and began to focus her magic. Sending a small bit of mana toward her clasped hand to probe the boy's surface thoughts. It wasn't a refined enough divination to properly read anything, just a collage of colors and shapes. Nothing clear at all, it was mostly flashes of red and black. a couple of circles, curved lines... she clenched the boy's hand tighter.

"Focus on your sword." she commanded firmly feeling him jump a bit.

"R-Right sorry." A new rush of colors and shapes flowed through her perception but slowly something started to form. There it was, The Sword.

"Got it" She grasped onto that image and brought it into where she was gathering her magic. " _Magia...Manu._ " she said softly moving the magic to her staff. " _...Leva...Dirigo_." She opened her eyes as a spectral hand formed above her staff. " _Guiding Hand!_ " she said triumphantly as the hand fully formed and slowly floated forward toward the gate. It was a variant spell to the Mage Hand, it lost it's ability to lift and carry but could be given an image or a location and would point the user toward their goal. It was crude as divination went but it would do well enough.

"So this is going to help us find my sword?" He asked as he let go of her hand watching the hand float and point forward.

"We just need follow it's directions and it will lead us right to it." she adjusted her glasses with a small smirk of pride.

"All right then, now we just have to keep any eye out for any nasties so they don't get the jump on us." The Cleric noted slapped her cheeks with her hands to focus herself. "Let's go."

The three young adventurers opened the gate and headed inside. The passages were dimly lit, the single torch carried by the cleric and the ethereal glow of the Guiding Hand at least enough for them to avoid falling into the fetid stream next to them. It was rather unpleasant as one would expect, particularly the smell. Though in truth it was no worse then a concoction she regular spread on herself to mask her scent from goblins. They kept a tight formation, Warrior in front, Cleric next and Wizard taking up the rear. The atmosphere remained tense for a good while as the hand continued to point the way... until their first encounter. A pair of rats the size of dogs chewing away at... something. The Warrior prepared to engage but the Wizard held him back motioning him to wait one moment... they had the advantage, having not been detected. She took out her sling and loaded a rock spinning it up to speed she took careful aim and released, she nailed one rat in the side, a meaty thunk accompanied by a screech of pain. the other rat turned and charged forward, Wizard stepped back allowing Warrior to move ahead and meet the charge with is shield, blunting it entirely. He took his club into both hands and with a shout smashed the rat in the head several times. First rat turned, angry and in pain but hesitated as it's companion was beaten to death. Another rock caught the rat in the skull but this time it was accompanied by a loud crash that overwhelmed it's senses. It stumbled drunkenly trying to escape only to get knocked to it's side by the warriors club, and soon joined it's companion in death...

First encounter successful the mood lightened some, The warrior seemed to like the feel of the club though still would have preferred his sword, it being more heroic and all. The Cleric was quick to tease her friend about the club was a better fit for him. The wizard let the pair banter a bit while she scanned their area assuring nothing else was nearby... The thunderstone would have likely scared anything else nearby away but it was better safe then sorry. When the impromptu break was over they collected an ear from each rat and continued to follow the hand. They continued to wind in and out of passages.

"Hopefully we don't get lost..." Wizard muttered softly, having long ago lost any sense of direction in the twisting passages below Frontier town.

"There's a lot of exits to the sewers," Cleric was quick to assure her. "Once we find the sword we'll be able to slip back out up one of the ladders to the street."

"Oh, good thing rats can't climb ladders then."

"Yeah."

"Um, it stopped." The Warrior's voice brought both girls to full attention. He was right, seemingly in the middle of an empty passage it just floated there. After a moment it pointed... upward. "What?"

"You meant it was back on the surface this whole time?" The cleric threw up her arms in frustration while Wizard touched her chin with a gloved hand.

"No, if that was the case it would have lead us up one of the ladders by now."

"Look out!" The Warrior tackled both girls along the middle to the ground, their torch falling aside.

"Whats the big idea?!" The Cleric shouted only to freeze up at the sound of chitterlings, just on the edge of the fire light was a swarm of insects righting themselves from falling. The biggest of all dwarfed even the rats they had slain earlier. The Three rookies scrambled to their feet and started to run, the whole swarm descending and giving chase... The glowing hand trailed behind them pointing down... at the largest bug.

"It's inside that thing?" The warrior cursed, the ladders wouldn't make for a quick enough exit and who knows where the main gate was. "In here!" he motioned for the girls to follow down one of the smaller paths. It gave a brief moment of reprieve but soon the chittering sound grew louder once more. Wizard took stock of the passage's dimensions and ran through her spells. No time to be tricky, It was time to just let loose.

"Get behind me." Wizard raised her free hand and pointed her staff toward the charging horde. " _Incendium Manu Propago!_ " she spoke quickly and confidently. It was just Insects, if this spell worked for Goblins this would do just fine. " _Burning Hands!_ " in a roar of heat and light fire burst forth form her open hand and staff filling the hallway. Inhuman screeches followed as the swarm was engulfed in flames. She didn't let up until the sounds stopped. Only then did release her spell, the charred and twitching carcasses filling the passage with a foul smelling smoke but danger was over.

"Wow..."

"That's an Arcane caster for you." Warrior noted impressed.

"Good thing we were in one of the small side passage, if it was in the main one they might have been able to skirt around or get into the water." They looked over the carnage, despite it all the hand continued to point down at the largest bug's twitching form.

"Is it dead?"

"You both stay back." That warrior said firmly as he drew his club and approached. A series of hard thwacks broke away it's exoskeleton and it finally stopped moving. Though retrieving the blade wasn't much more pleasant, the boy carved open the thing's chest cavity with a dagger and pulled his sword free, leaving both him and the weapon dripping with ichor. The goal was complete. All three shared a smile despite the stench and horror surrounding them.

"So, how many rats do you need to collect for a successful hunt for the guild?" Wizard noted curiously.

"Three, why?"

"Well you still have your miracle for the day and I still have a spell. Why not kill two goblins with one stone?"

"I'm up for one more fight," the warrior noted smile despite all the gore.

"Sure!" The Cleric agreed before looking to Wizard and eyebrow. "Two goblins?"

"Er, Birds..." she pulled her hat down. "L-Lets just get going."

It was late in the evening when the three finally left the sewers, the last rat took a lot longer they they had expected. Much of the sewer creatures having moved away from the previous encounters being so loud and violent. The encounter ending with single smite as soon as it had been spotted. The first order of business was to clean up at the stream, too tired and sore to care much about anything aside from getting as much of the smell off them as they could. The sun had nearly set by the time they returned to the guild hall, most of the other parties were well on their way to merry making after their own successful adventurers. The trio Wizard was most familiar with not among them, likely away on their own adventure still. They walked right up to the guild desk much to guild girl's surprise. It was no secret the three where going into the sewer today but retrieving Warrior's sword was not a sanctioned quest with reward. Professional as ever she schooled her features and offered her usual smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to turn if proof for the rat slaying quest." Cleric said confidently placing a small bag on the table.

"Oh, well let's take a look then." Taking the bag she carefully checked it's contents before smiling. "Everything seems to be in order, if you don't mind waiting a moment so i can finish this paperwork I'll call you over to give your report."

"Yes mam," Cleric and Warrior said in tandem while Wizard allowed a small smile to sneak out. They all took a seat at the table, glad to be off their feet. The Warrior rested his forehead on the table with light thump.

"I know the quest is supposed to be about rat duty but there should be bonus reward for dealing with those giant bugs."

"The rats probably are more likely to come out and cause problems for the town though," Wizard noted as she took off her hat and placed it on the table, idly fixing her hair.

"I guess that makes sense" The cleric agreed propping her head up on one arm. "They're way more scary though." she added with a small shudder. Wizard nodded but didn't say anything in reply... the giant insects were unnerving but compared to goblins they really weren't much. It was strange, though they'd been so successful it didn't quite feel as good or accomplished as when she returned from a Goblin quest... It went without saying that goblins were a much greater threat and could be much tougher to deal with, but she and Goblin Slayer rarely engaged them directly. This had been a much more direct test of their skills and yet... it wasn't the same. So strange...

"So the rookies return." An older man's voice broke Wizard from her musings as Spearman walked over to their table. "How'd it go?" he seemed generally interested despite being such a vastly more experienced adventurer. Warrior was quick to perk up offering the man a wide smile.

"It went amazingly, we not only retrieved my sword we even managed to kill enough rats to meet the quest quota!" he said proudly, it was a modest feat no doubt for the one who claimed to be 'The Strongest in the Frontier' but the older man returned the boy's smile with one of his own, Patting him heartily on the back.

"That's the spirit Kid." he turned toward the guild hall. "Ya hear that? The rookies did it!" he called out several cheers arose from neighboring tables. It seemed even the veterans recognized as well how important this simple task was for the pair. Spearman placed an arm around the boy and looked across the table to the girls. "This calls for a celebration. First rounds on me."

"Really?"  
"Thank you!"

"No problem at all, come on over." he said cheerfully leading the boy over to a larger table where Heavy Warrior's party was having dinner, the younger members motioning the group over to join them while the imposing party leader merely smirked. This was their moment, Wizard picked up her hat and turned to go when Cleric took her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked happily. "You're just as much a part of the quest as either of us." she smiled broadly. "This counts as a great victory doesn't it?"

"Heh," Wizard couldn't stop a small smile from sneaking onto her face. "Alright fine, I guess a free drink won't hurt." she relented and allowed herself to be dragged into the revelry. Guild girl watched on from a distance before giggling to herself...

"I suppose the report can wait for now." she noted happily as the adventurers celebrated boisterously into the night...

Wizard awoke to an intrusive beam of sunlight, her head pounding. How many drinks had she had last night? She didn't remember buying any but she definitely had 4 or was it 5... more? She groaned softly and tried to roll away from the sunbeam resting across her eyes but found her arm pinned. Confused she squinted her eyes through the light to see a familiar shock of red hair. For the second day in a row the cleric was curled up against her, sleeping soundly. She closed her eyes and sighed, it was too early to deal with this. She shifted slowly until her face was out of the sun and did her best to get comfortable once more. She felt her bed mate adjust in response but she didn't stir. Once she was comfortable once more she closed her eyes, as her conscience began to fade she smiled softly. The light creak of her shutters in the morning breeze, soft murmuring from the early bird adventurers down in the guild hall. The soft breathing of the Cleric, still blissfully asleep from the party the night before. This was nice... she'd deal with everything else later on. Once again she slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **AN** : My longest chapter yet, completed as well as the last bit of this 'Dozing' arc. I have a soft spot for the Rookie Duo ever since I first saw the manga chapter with them. The anime episode and light novel bit in Vol 4 only solidified it. Warrior and Cleric might be more prominent side characters for Wizard in the future as they are closer to her own age...

It also gave me an excuse to have wizard do an adventure without GS around which was an interesting change to write. This chapter has a lot of slice of life in it and shows a wide variety of wizard's emotions. I'm really enjoying the belligerent sisterly bond she and High Elf have. Also established 'drunk wizard' being a much more chill and relaxed character then sober wizard, doesn't get wrapped up in her usual over thinking and insecurities... so it's probably her at her most honest. I look forward to more of that interaction in time as well...

Next chapter will take a bit of time as I'm going to take a short writing break before things get serious again. The Goblin Lord is coming...


	13. Invaders

It was another early morning with Wizard taking the dirt road out of town, after checking getting confirmation from the girl at the front desk that there were no Goblin quests she had been quick to prepare for another day at the farm. She'd need to do another quest soon if this kept up but for now she'd look forward to spending the day helping her friend around the farm. The weather was beautiful as it had been for the last few weeks but it was a bit quieter today then it had been previously, perhaps she was just up earlier today. There was still some clean up left over from the recent celebrations... Seemingly from no where a female greenhorn adventurer had stumbled upon a holy sword and had risen to confront and defeat the demon lord. The Chosen Heroine had saved the kingdom and become the 16th Platinum ranked adventurer. It was a monumental day but it did little to change the day to day of the adventurers of the frontier town. Mainly it just gave them another reason to drink. She'd given such festivities a wide berth this time, but she didn't begrudge those who wished to make merry... She brought her mind back to the present, the beautiful day and the dirt road before her. Before long she spotted a familiar figure marching up the dirt path toward town. She'd recognize that cheap armor and steel helmet anywhere.

"Goblin Slayer, Good morning." She greeted with a wave, normally the stoic silver was still doing his rounds around the farm. He turned stiffly to face her as she approached, he seemed... tenser then usual if that was possible.

"Go back to town and get your supplies." He instructed firmly, enough that Wizard felt her straighten up instinctively.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Goblins." He said simply as if it was obvious.

"But I already checked with the Guild they still ha-"

"They're coming for the farm." despite his usual monotone she could feel the urgency in his voice. Goblins were coming for the farm... a cold, heavy feeling settled in her stomach. Though dread was immediately replaced by a rush for urgency. Her expression grew serious.

"How Many?"

"100 at least. Likely more..."

"So many... A full horde." It was a daunting proposition to consider, so many goblins in an open field... but a hoard would need a leader. "One that big could only mean..."

"Yes." He confirmed knowing where she was leading the conversation. "A Goblin Lord."

"I See." This was serious. She immediately turned and started back toward town, her walk turned to a jog and then to a sprint as her mind raced. After being quiet for so long she should have figured something was coming... but for them to attack the farm, her friend's home. That was too much. Her fists were clenched tight as she arrived at the guild hall once more. She pushed through the doors and marched toward the stairs with purpose drawing a few stares but she hardly even noticed. Already quantifying what completed items she had and what things could be mixed and ready by this evening... she barely waited for her door to close for she quickly stripped down and started dressing in her adventurer gear. They wouldn't attack until nightfall but one day of prep wasn't much time, but she'd have to make it enough. She glanced at her spell book... 3 spells vs a horde. It was a drop in the bucket. Even with the most ideal hits it was nothing. She'd have to do better. She would not let the goblins have their way. With mechanical precision she loaded her bags as full as she could with reagents and finished reactants. Ignoring the weight as she shouldered the burden. Staff in hand she marched back out, Focused ahead, the guild hall was strangely silent as she reached the stairs...

"..blin horde is coming. They're targeting the farm outside of town. Probably tonight. I don't know how many." Goblin Slayer stood in front of the guild, posture stiff and voice calm. "But from the number of scouts, I believe there is a Lord among them. That means at least a hundred goblins." disbelieving murmurs grew amongst the crowd of adventurers. Many of them were veterans who could remember trouble only a small amount of goblins could cause... others were even more familiar with their higher numbers and higher evolutions. There was no good way to sugarcoat this... This was an army. Goblin Slayer continued. "There is no time, Caves are one thing, but a pitched battle in an open field. I can't do this alone." His fists clenched at his sides, angry at his own powerlessness. He turned to the room and lowered his head. "I need your help. Please."

Whispers began to fill the room 'What are you going to do?'  
 _'What do you think?'_  
 _'Goblins, ugh...'_  
 _'Count me out!'_  
 _'Me too. Those things are filthy'_  
 _'He should handle it himself'_

No one spoke directly to Goblin Slayer. He stood with his head bowed, motionless. An anger greater then ever before began to boil up as the murmurs of dissent continued, Wizard clenched her staff until her knuckles turned white. Were they even listening? How deluded did they have to be to think this wasn't a problem? When Spearman stood up and demanded a quest to the cheers of the others her vision went red, she distantly felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Now lass, hold just a mo-" The dwarf tried to talk but she shook him off and started down the stairs.

"How dare you?! Are any of you even listening to what he's saying?!" she shouted unable to hold herself back, the room quieted as all eyes were drawn her way. Something that would normally cause her to clam up but she was too angry to care. "This isn't some porcelain or Obsidian level quest out in the boonies, There is an army. A full on horde of Goblins coming just outside the town. The Farm their attacking supplies this town. This very guild hall, hell some of the food your eating now probably came from there. They delivered here yesterday. You've SEEN the girl who does it!" she accused noting a few of the adventurers flinching a bit while others just stared back in confusion at the outburst. She closed her eyes. "But if that isn't your problem... fine. When IS it your problem? When they fortify the farm and start besieging the city after they had their way with the farm girl and any other civilians that happen to get caught on the road in? When they're pillaging through the very streets outside or would you just leave that be too? I'm sure there's some noble who wants to look impressive by hiring some adventurer bodyguards, That's much more important..." she finished venomously.

"Woo! You tell'm Rookie!"  
"Yer not helping long ears..."

Wizard glared around the silent room, most of the adventurers turning away from her as she looked. A few veterans who didn't appreciate her little tantrum glared back and she met those head on. As silence continued she was barely containing herself, she couldn't just stand here. "I'm going to the farm to try and stop this, If I'm still alive tomorrow you can buy me a drink or something." she grumbled as she stalked out the door, briefly meeting Goblin Slayer's gaze, though she couldn't fathom a guess what his reaction was under that helmet of his. Once she left the hall and started down the road out of town the angry high she'd been feeling fell away and worry and concern swiftly filled the void...

Did she really say all that in front of the whole guild?  
What if she pissed them all off and now they definitely won't help?  
Had she just ruined everything?

She stopped in the middle of the street holding her head in her hands. Her friend was counting on this aid. If something happened to her... she braced herself against the wall, at some point she started breathing hard. She had to consciously work to calm herself just to remain upright.

"Hey, wait up!" Wizard turned sharply at the voice seeing Cleric and Warrior running down the road to join her.

"What?" she seemed puzzled looking between the two rookies. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... we heard what you said." Warrior said clenching his fist. "and we think you're doing the right thing." he said firmly.

"So we're here to back you up." Cleric chimed in with a determined nod.

"You two...I-" Wizard had to cover her face to collect herself. "This is going to be very dangerous... there's going to be an army."

"But you were going to fight them anyway right?" Cleric cut her off, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"...yes."

"Then your going to need as much back up as you can get." Warrior added confidently. It was a front, it was clear both rookies were scared about the odds but they were putting on a brave face. They were adventurers. Wizard straightened back up, removing her glasses to freely wipe her eyes and gaining a small smile on her face.

"You're both nuts you know that," she chided lightly as she put her glasses back on. "As long as you do then we can get to work." she added with a more confident air, somehow not being alone kept all the 'whys' and 'what ifs' from her mind. "I'm not sure how many others will come with Goblin Slayer after my little outburst but we can at least get to the farm and get prep work started. He's no doubt already working out a plan based on how many of the others he can convince to come." she said calmly, receiving a nod from both Porcelains before turning and leading them outside of town and toward the farm. The fields were empty, animals having yet to be released for the day. That alone was enough of a clue that something was wrong, Wizard led the pair all the way up to the homestead before knocking. The door slowly opened to reveal Cow Girl. Her eyes, tinged red from crying, opened wide when she saw Wizard standing there in full adventurer gear. "I came as soon as I heard." Wizard said softly. The farm girl stepped forward and hugged her tightly, nearly collapsing into the younger girls arms. Her overstuffed bag fell to the ground as she stumbled back. She awkwardly returned the embrace, very much out of her depth.

"Thank you." her friend whispered in a small voice, too choked with emotion to speak. The two held each other for a few moments while older girl was able to collect herself. She slowly pulled away, wiping her face and taking in the other visitors.

"Who are your friends?" Cow girl asked curiously having started to collect herself.

"Just a pair of fellow adventurers who heard what was happening and volunteered to help." Wizard said with a motion toward them. "Their new like me but their reliable." she added both to assure the farm girl as well as compliment the two rookies.

"You can count on us mam!"

"We won't let any nasty goblins get by."

"Thank you..." Cow girl smiled but it was a pale imitation to the bright sunny smiles Wizard was used to. "I'm not sure three adventurers will be enough..."

"He's still negotiating with the others at the guild," Wizard assured her friend forcing a smile past all the concerns and worries whirling through her own mind. "No doubt he'll be by soon enough." that much could hardly be deigned. No matter what he would return soon to start planning. "We're just going to work on some preparations until then. Do you have some pots I could borrow?"

"For alchemy right?"

"Yes."

"I have a few to spare."

"Excellent, I'm just going to set up then." she nodded firmly before motioning for the pair to follow her. In the open area between the homestead and Goblin slayer's shack she set up a campfire with some of the spare firewood. As the built the fire up she began to explain about goblins, lessons she herself had learned from him... The Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric listened carefully. She explained the easiest places to strike to get a fatal blow, the beasts fondness of ambushing and playing dead, That there would be larger goblins which they should leave for the more experienced adventurers... Anything at all that could be relevant to a battle in an open field rather then their nest. Occasionally they'd have a question or ask for clarification, which she would do her best to answer... any specifics about how to set up a proper defense for the farm being left until Goblin Slayer returned.

All the while she cooked away at her mixture... Though she'd like to use her fire mixture the damage to the farm would outweigh any benefit it would gain in slowing down the army. Thunderstone would be useful to a degree but wasn't as effective outside the usual cave environment. Thus she was trying something new. This Mixture was colloquially known as 'Tanglefoot', a nasty green adhesive that when mixed with another mixture expanded rapidly. It only lasted for about an hour before it lost it's potency and wouldn't be too useful against anything stronger then a normal human but for goblins it should work just fine. Once she could float the idea to Goblin Slayer she'd know how much she should invest in making, but having the first few ready couldn't hurt.

It was closing in noon when she heard the approach. Not just Goblin Slayer but dozens of boisterous adventurers. Faces familiar and not were dressed in full regalia ready to defend the farm, the anxiety that had been gnawing at the back of her mind disappeared... She hadn't ruined things. She carefully moved her mixture off the fire and approached her mentor as he rounded his way toward the homestead. He offered a nod her way before she could speak up.

"I have something to discuss with you as soon as I've briefed the others on what they will be doing. We'll be taking a different mission." His tone was direct and unhurried, as if he had total control of the situation. Somehow that alone boosted her confidence.

"Yes sir." She replied promptly and with that he turned and headed into the homestead. She returned to the fire and carefully put it out motioning for the rookies to follow her back to the homestead for the briefing.

* * *

Cow Girl and her Uncle briefly gave up the homestead so the adventurers so figure out the defenses, distracting themselves with the regular chores while they discussed. Goblin Slayer brought up a map of the farm, unsurprisingly he already had it prepared just in case something like this might happen. Goblin Slayer's ever serious tone cut through the din of chatter and demanded attention. He described the tactics of a horde... The use of 'meat shields' to demoralize and prevent charges, the potential for wolf cavalry, as well as the fact the elites would likely only show up after the regular goblin forces had 'softened them up' in a second wave. His extensive knowledge had a counter for every scenario he lined out... how best to handle the hostages used as shields, setting up counter ambushes, where to place the pikes to stymie the cavalry charge. Wizard could barely hide her growing pride as she noted the impressed looks the other adventurers were providing as he laid out the plan. He was Silver ranked for a reason after all.

Before ending the meeting he named several veterans as leaderships roles... Spearman, Heavy Swordsman and Lizard Priest each were to lead the ambush groups, The High Elf was set to grab the most accurate archers to be on shaman duty. The Ruby ranked Swordsman was given duty as rear guard to keep an eye on the novice adventurers as well as protecting those in need of medical attention... As they split apart into smaller groups and parties to discuss the plans Goblin Slayer approached her.

"After the preparations you will be accompanying me." He said calmly, leaving no room for argument. "This whole battle is just a diversion." The sheer audacity of the statement was impressive to say the least, she could feel an excited smile inching on to her face.

"So what will we be doing?"

"We're going to end this." though his tone barely changed she could feel his intensity. His anger, his drive was focused solely on one point... "We're going to kill the Goblin lord." She gripped her staff tightly, adjusting her glasses but unable to hide her vicious grin.

"Yes Sir."

But that would be time for later... There were preparations that still needed to be made, as they would need to have the ambushes ready before the sun started to set and the goblin lord's own scouts would be casing the farm. Goblin Slayer went with some of the veterans to get the pikes sharpened and placed. Wizard went off on her own to assist. She delivered her large bag of poultices and salves to the Rhea Druid. The bronze ranked adventurer was one of several who was in charge of setting up medical care. Despite being higher ranked the smaller girl seemed uneasy about talking to her, but the other veteran's passed the girl a disdainful look and refused to listen to her at all. Despite that set back the red head began to unload her overstuffed bag of mixtures and helped her separate it into groups for their primary uses for quick access. The Rhea was surprised that a wizard of all classes would have anything to assist with medical needs. It wouldn't cover everything but it would take a load of the healer's mana reserves. Once that was set she brought the rest of her load over to the Swordsman, offering her newly mixed Tanglefoot and other alchemical tricks to the rear guard to slow down and disable any groups that got past the front lines. The Ruby ranked veteran lightly chastised her for her outburst but relented as it was clear she was quite close with the occupants of the farm. He suggested trying to make amends after the horde was shown off and she reluctantly agreed to do so... Lastly she checked on her friends assuring them it would be okay and to stick with the rear guard. Cleric despite not having a heal spell had agreed to help the medics and Swordsman had promised to to go far from the back lines. With that load of her mind she promised the pair she'd be back by morning.

As the sun was just starting to set Goblin Slayer approached, fully armed and ready to go. She was ready as well, staff in hand, a few essential mixtures ready for use in her belt pouches. With only a nod the two headed out along the back road of the farm, circling back toward the forest... The Plan was simple enough. The Goblin lord would be bringing nearly every goblin for his assault. So his nest, which would not be far from the farm, would be lightly guarded at best... and those guards would be more focused on missing the raid then doing their job. Go in, take out the nest and then once the adventurers pushed back the horde they would intercept the lord on his return to the nest. Then, as Goblin Slayer had put it, They would end it.

* * *

As soon as they left the farm and started heading west toward the forest they each coated their clothes and armor in the scent masking mixture, wanting to assure every advantage. Goblin Slayer led the way with Wizard only a few steps behind, they kept low and listened carefully. The tracks were everywhere... this horde had been on the move recently, most of the tracks leading toward the farm. It was just a matter of following it back to it's source. Neither adventure spoke, the familiarity of the last few months being enough for them to work efficiently. As the sun hit the horizon the goblins began to grow active, the pair starting to spot scouts who were suppose to be on guard but obviously weren't caring much to try, making it easy to circumvent them. It did help give the pair the final clues on where to look.

It was nearly dark when Goblin Slayer had managed to locate the large cave, the goblin lord's nest. They set up a vigil several paces away and waited... before long it began. Goblins of all sizes and ranks began to pour outward and headed east toward the farm. Wizard gripped her staff tightly, she'd never seen so many goblins in on place. Their proximity to town and the farm making her feel sick as she looked back to the last month of relaxation. They jabbered and squawked at each other in their primitive tongue, shamans prodding the regular grunts into line. Hobs numbering in the dozens soon followed and beyond them... Goblin Champions. There were ten of them, towering over the rest of the horde, holding huge weapons with implied ease. Even one of these beasts would be a challenge to fight, but 10 of them mixed in with everything else... she prayed lightly that the defenders would be okay.

"There," Goblin Slayer whispered. Refocusing the Obsidian as he pointed out their target. One of the hobs her eyes had glanced off of was dressed in a crown and cape, on his hip was an ornate battle axe, it walked with a subtle grace it's kin seemed to lack. That was him, the Goblin Lord. There was a temptation to just engaged now, throwing magic and chemicals into the mass of greenskins but that would only end with their deaths. pointless. Goblin Slayer must have noticed her tensing and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "The others will handle the army, focus on the mission."

"Yes sir." she replied softly. She held her rage in check and waited for the horde to pass.

The horde continued on toward the farm, their grunts and screeches trailing off slowly into the night. Even so the pair waited. Until the cacophony was just a muted din in the distance. They waited as the single guard grew bored leaning on his spear. With a silent signal both took out their slings... moments later the guard barely managed to squawk of surprise as two rocks collided with it. On firmly in the chest cracking it's unarmored ribs, the other in the skull right above the left eye. It lay unmoving

"One." Goblin Slayer said firmly as he stood. It had begun. The left their cover and rushed over to the entrance. The veteran grabbed the small corpse and carried to some nearby bushes, Wizard uncorked a bottle of masking agent and dumped it all over the entrance grimacing slightly at the intense smell. Goblin Slayer returned with the guards spear and he nodded to her. Wizard lit a torch and handed it to her mentor, they moved methodically down the sloped entrance of the nest. After that tunnels widened, the walls and ceilings clearly dug at with crude tools to accommodate the larger horde. The open space worked to their advantage, giving them more space to move as Goblin Slayer engaged and dispatched three more distracted patrols.

"Two"  
"Four"  
"Five."

Goblin Slayer continued to count the kills, having already abandoned the initial spear for a beaten blade. Wizard followed just behind with a rusty dagger already dripping with blood. The Obsidian adventurer offering a coup de gras to any fallen goblin just to be certain. She was not trained in a blade, but she'd received plenty of instruction on the quickest and most efficient way to end and injured goblin's life. She took to those lessons with the same dedication she did all her others, as disgusting as it was there was a note of satisfaction in knowing another goblin was dead for certain.

"Larger den ahead, With a horde this size there's at least 15-20 remaining. The larger groups will be here or with any remaining captives."

"Spells?"

"No, save them."

"Okay." long discussions were saved for safer areas, so she kept things quick. "Tanglefoot or Thunderstone?" she asked reaching for her pouches.

"Tanglefoot, we still have the surprise." he said firmly. "Wouldn't want the captives caught up in the mixture either."

"Right." and that was that. Once she'd given the affirmative he started forward. she disposed of the dagger and took hold of one of the two tanglefoots she'd kept for herself. She could here them before they could see them. several goblins grunting to each other in there own language. The paused just before turning the corner into the main chamber.

"Aim for the center we'll use it as an obstacle to stop the flankers."

"Yes Sir."

Wizard waited a few precious moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness outside the torchlight. Once the blurry shapes began to form she made her move. Her underhand toss was accompanied by the breaking of glass and then the confused guttural squawks of the goblins that found themselves entangled. Goblin Slayer rushed past wizard wielding torch and sword catching the beasts by surprise, engaging them with fury and precision. Wizard kept close to the wall eyes flickering between the entrances of the chamber and the melee going on in the center as she loaded a rock into her sling.

Though the pair rarely entered nests on their own there were drills and procedures for such situations. As she needed to hold on to her spells she was acting as overwatch and support. She began to spin her sling up to speed calling out the arrival of any new goblins to the room. The call outs were concise and to the point as they had practiced, and though the veteran made no motion to acknowledge of them he never failed to react to their approach.

Unfortunately, Goblins may be dumb but they were not complete fools...

As angry as Goblin Slayer's slaughter made them they did not ignore Wizard off to the side. A few came her way in hopes for a hostage or some petty revenge but Wizard kept aware of their distance and moved to keep the melee between her and any stray beast. Those that got close received a rock to the ribs or skull, not enough to kill but enough to delay or deter them from getting close. But a plan rarely goes perfectly. As the goblins seemed to dwindle wizard had allowed her focus to drift. There were two goblins missing that the bodies and the Silver's own count did not qualify for... by the time she realized it she found herself pulled to the ground, one arm bent back painfully while small foot kicked her into the back of the head pushing her face into the stone floor. Her vision briefly blurred as she could hear their laughter and feel their hands trying to pull after her sturdy breeches. A crude spear point rested against her neck and she bit her lip in frustration. She'd let herself get careless... Goblin Slayer stood on the far end of the room, coated in gore, his short sword exchanged for a worn goblin spear. The beast standing on her head growled and pushed the spear point harder causing it to start drawing blood... The Veteran did not approach, slowly lowing his weapon... Wizard knew this was a ploy on his part, no doubt already palming a throwing knife. But it would be risky... This situation never should have happened. Wizard's anger surpassed her fear, weakly grabbing the foot on her head which only elicited a cruel laugh as it felt no threat... it didn't realize she was a caster or it likely would have killed her by now. Bringing mana to her clenched hand she managed to choke out the verbal components out into the floor.

"Fulmen... Prendo!" she hissed and in a rush the mana converted into raw electricity. The little beast screeched dropping the spear, it's body shuddering and twitching with the coursing power. As the other one moved to react she heard the light whistle of metal through air followed by metal striking flesh and the gurgle of blood as the grip on her arm loosened. she released the charred goblin and rolled to the side allowing time for Goblin Slayer to stride forward with purpose and finish off the last two.

"17." His voice was cold and matter of fact. His helmet turned toward Wizard who was slowly sitting up, already pulling a small poultice from one of her belt pouches and treating her neck wound. Her face was no doubt going to bruise and her right arm was sluggish from the tight pin. "Anything serious?" a hint of concern seemed to slip into his usual monotone, but that could have been Wizard's wishful thinking.

"All minor." she reported immediately, trying not to flinch at the sting of the herbal mix against her open wound. "...I had to use a spell." she added in a defeated tone as if that was the greater problem over her own injuries. He was silent, likely struggling for an appropriate answer. His expression, of course, unreadable under his helmet.

"We still have two, we'll make do." He reached his free hand down to her. His grip was firm but not too tight, he steadied her feet as well as her resolve, his casual confidence gave her back her own and she offered him a nod and she placed her hat back on.

"Yes Sir," with that affirmative the pair left the main chamber, leaving behind a scene of total carnage. There couldn't be many more left in the warren... Once that was finished there'd only be one more Goblin to worry about. One that fancied itself a 'Lord'

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I got majorly distracted by spoiler season of War of the Spark and the deck building potentials... but prerelease has come and gone and now I can focus again on fics. This was originally going to cover everything leading up to and confronting the Goblin lord but I had a better idea... As for the content of this chapter Wizard kinda let loose a bit, which may have been a bit of personal venting as though i understand that scene and the nuances it's frustrating to hear some of the responses GS's pleading gets at first before Spearman and Guild Girl smooth thins over. Wizard is not a cool head so I was able to really go all out with it and have fun... she's not going to begetting away without some kind of comeuppance later but for now there are more important things...

The Rookie duo continue to assert themselves after their bonding in the last chapter. Their unexpected support is a big boon for wizard, allowing her to be that support for Cow girls late. The power of friendship is a wonderful thing... So is Shocking Grasp, probably one of my favorite early mage spells. I've been waiting for a good opportunity for Wizard to use it. it's a bit overkill for a normal goblin but it is effective... Also got to add another forgotten alchemical item from D&D (3rd ed i believe), Tanglefoot. this seemed perfect to add to Wizard's arsenal. Allow for her to get some AOE control without burning a spell. Perfect for Goblins.

what do Wizard and GS have lined for the Goblin lord? You'll just have to wait for the next part (hopefully) coming soon


	14. Interlude: A Lord's Fall

Interlude: Lord's Fall

How could this have happened?

The Goblin Lord thought darkly as he ran back down the worn forest paths. The dream had been so close, his own kingdom... His scouts had reported a pathetically small guard force on the property, something easily swept away by even the lowliest of the horde. Swept over in a single night with all the females added to his breeding stock.

And yet, at every step the humans had an answer.

They'd taken his meat shields and overwhelmed his fodder. They neutralized his shamans and even his cavalry... All that remained was his elites, Champions and Hobs who demanded bloody vengeance. He'd sent them to their deaths, hoping they took as many down with them as they could. But he knew, this battle was over...

But next time it would be different, he wouldn't be tricked again. These counter tactics no doubt had counters of their own. He'd meet up with the remnants back at the warren and they'd be moved out before they could investigate the woods. The next horde would do it. As long as he was still living, the horde could be rebuilt. The Goblin Kingdom would rise for sure. By his will alone it would rise and the humans with burn and die. The thought brought a cruel grin to the Lord and did much to raise his spirits after such a horrid night.

He slowed as he approached the warren and frowned, there was no guard on duty. He sniffed the air, no blood or intruders. Just the smell of his own kind. So that only left laziness or boredom. He growled darkly, today was not the day to cross him. Had he discovered this on a victorious return he'd probably not given it a second thought but after tonight he'd flay the useless layabouts skin from their bones. He gathered himself up o full height and began to stride forward with an unhurried grace, after all they would need to understand he was in full control of this situation... One step into the cave he couldn't help by notice the difference in traction but had already leaned his weight too far forward to stop himself. In that one moment he began to fall, his muscular legs, ones he'd trained for years, were unable to find purchase on the seemingly normal cave floor. Against his will he was sliding down the slanted ground with growing momentum. At the bottom of the slant he caught the glint of metal. The tunnel had been caved in, scavenged blades and spears stuffed into into the rubble. His own armory was being turned against him! With a desperate lunge he reached out to the walls, hoping to gain enough leverage to slow himself but they slid as well. A slimy, slippery substance coated the walls.

What madness was this?!

Lacking any other option he covered his face and neck with his massive arms and trusted his chest piece to protect his torso. With a hiss of pain the wall of dulled blades and spears sank into his flesh, his own speed of decent driving them further in. Bits of the collapsed tunnel coming loose landing on his shoulders and back. Blades and spears stuck deep in his arms. Pain blinded his senses, but no serious wounds. He'd live. Though anger followed swiftly behind it... The one behind this injustice would suffer greatly. They would not be allowed to die until he was satisfied!

Glass shattered

The Lord could feel something akin to thick green vines or ropes stretch around his back and begin to constrict him, screaming as the weapons were pushed even deeper. His eyes searched wildly for his assailant, having to crane his neck as the green substance restricted his movement. Two figures stood all the way back at the entrance, their smell was muted but they looked human... One in a pathetic set of leather and chain, their face obscuring helmet tilting slightly as it watched. A glimpse of red seemed to poke through the slits, as unimpressive as the figure was that gaze held a weight that made him hesitate briefly. The other, a delicious red haired female, lent on a cared stick of wood. She watched his pain with undisguised enjoyment. That sickening expression. He wanted to rip it from her face with his bare hands! He imagined her broken and bleeding at his feet, body bare and bruised. Where she should be. He'd kill them both! But even so he couldn't seem to find a stable bit of ground to stand on, so he writhed and raged. He flexed and could feel the vines starting to tear under his mighty strength.

"-at won't hold him much longer."

"It won't have to." the armored man's arm moved with a flick of movement and he felt another glass shatter on his shoulder, if was hardly even a scratch. with a few more tugs he'd be free and he'd rip that arm from its... that smell. It was similar to the one that coated the walls but more pungent. It also was much more familiar. "Light it."

"Yes Sir."

Oil! He was covered in oil! He struggled harder ignoring the blades that dug and cut even deeper. The sickly green bonds tore even more, one more flex and he'd be free of them. His ears picked up the sound of metal striking flint and the rush of fire. He turned his gaze up to the entrance seeing the female raising a torch. He needed time! With Practiced ease, his eyes began to grow watery he started to shiver pathetically.

"I'm... Sorry..." he croaked out in their foul tongue, the girl paused looking confused. Excellent just what he needed. "I'm sorry... I'll leave this place... and never return... please... don't kill me." as he begged he shimmed slowly to get his feet up on the fallen rubble, as he'd hoped it wasn't slick like the rest of the cave. if he could brace himself he could leap his way back the entrance. he'd just need to stall a little longer, the females were always suckers for this act. He looked back up with a shaky lip and snot dripping from his nose. "I-" the words froze in his throat.

Hate. Pure, Unfiltered. Hatred.

He'd never seen such intense hatred focused toward him, both the female and the man in armor though it was obviously clear on the former. Her grimace turned into a snarl as she muttered something to herself before setting the torch to the walls. Curses he was out of time. He abandoned the act and started even hard freeing an arm but getting a deep gash from the rusty dagger that remained in the goo. Fire raced along the the walls and floor, and was soon on him. The oil on his skin caught immediately and he screamed. He flailed and squirmed unable to find refuge form the burning pain. The pair of humans simply stood at the entrance, unmoved as they watched him die. If he could just get his hands on them. He put his full focus on the pair, his vision red with rage even as skin melted and his muscles burned. The strange vines grew brittle in the heat and he broke the last of them off with a crazed snarl. Despite the flames the floor remained completely without traction but on touching the wall the burning oil had lost it's slickness. With vengeance and nothing else on his mind He dug his nearly skeletal hands into the rock and pulled himself rapidly up the slope, using the slick floor to propel him even faster. In seconds he was in reach of the female intent on using his last moment to snap her scrawny little neck... his hand went right through her like mist, followed by the rest of him. He collapsed painfully in the dirt just beyond the warren's entrance. He turned his head back to see the wavering images of the humans, fakes. When had they-?

The Lord felt something pierce his skull and his pain stopped... as did his life.

* * *

Wizard looked down to the charred remains, nose crinkling distastefully at the smell of burnt flesh. "So that was a Lord?" she asked cocking her head toward Goblin Slayer, who approached from the other side of the corpse. His helmet shook as he crouched down next the corpse and grabbed the handle of the short sword that had ended the beast's life.

"Nope," he said coldly pulling the blade free with a wet sucking sound. "Just a goblin." He stood and walked away with little concern. Wizard looked thoughtful before looking back down at the corpse. It was hardly identifiable anymore, it just looked like a burnt up Hob. Nothing special

"Huh, I suppose your right." she noted with a little smirk, purposely stepping on the remains as she jogged to catch up with her mentor.

* * *

 **AN** : and thus ends the Goblin Lord... I went through several different ideas for how to kill him and it was certainly difficult to figure something interesting wit only first level spells (2nd onward is where the real juicy stuff begins). But then I remembered a Q&A thing I had read from GS author a while back. In canon their original plan was to use 3 protection sleeps to cage up the lord and then they'd cover him in oil and set him on fire. Sounded pretty brutal so I tried to find a good way to replicate it with only alchemical items and 1st lvl mage spells(For the record that would be Grease and Silent Image)... and this is the result. I'm pretty proud of it :)

Next chapter is the wind down/aftermath of the invasion and the end of Volume 1's content. Till then fellow adventurers!


	15. Aftermath

It was first light when the pair of adventurers made their way out of the forest. They'd had spent the better part of the night making sure they're oil fire was fully extinguished. There was also the matter of burying a few of the captives who'd they'd found dead on arrival... There were still three well enough to make the short trek back to the farm. Only one was walking unassisted, if slowly, with the assistance of a stamina potion. Wizard herself was lending a shoulder to a younger girl with a limp, apparently she had tried to run so they injured her so she couldn't. Goblin Slayer was a step ahead of the group with a larger girl on his back, by her build likely an adventurer but had been patching in and out of consciousness ever since they found the chamber.

The thought of it all made her blood boil, but knowing they were all dead including their leader did much to settle her. All that was left was the battle at the farm, Wizard softly praying that everyone was okay. The Silver showed no worry only offering a curt 'They'll win' when she'd broached the subject earlier. Though his quick strides and stiff movements said much more about his concern for the others.

As the broke the tree line they were greeted by a beautiful sunrise just peeking over the horizon. There were distant mutterings but no sounds of battle. Adventurers of all stripes were scoring the tall grass piling the dead goblins in to several piles while exchanging banter. The rest were gathered closer to the homestead in small groups relaxing or tending to their wounds. The Homestead was untouched. They'd done it.

"Oi Goblin Slayer's back," In the distance wizard could hear High Elf Archer Call out. Of course he sharp eyes would be the first to notice them. This drew many turned heads and waves, even a few cheers from the more excitable sorts. As they approached they were met in the fields by some other adventurers who took the captives off their hands. Wizard rolled her shoulders and stretched, the long trek back making her own sore body even more so. Goblin Slayer had stopped only briefly, bee-lining straight for the homestead. The Obsidian gained a small smile and decided to wait before approaching herself. Let them have their moment. She instead headed through the fields, passing groups of boisterous adventures. Some were roughed up but didn't let them slow down their banter. Most who noticed her offered her a smile and a wave while a few others ignored her or turned up a nose as she passed... Victory did not erase everything.

Repressing a sigh she pressed through until she saw the group she was looking for... The trio of veterans who had slowly grown on her since their shared experience against the ogre. Before she could even greet them the Elf had nimbly jumped down and gave her a big hug. Wizard froze not expecting the spontaneous act of affection, the light pain of her bruised arm getting squeezed breaking her out of it. Before she could comment it had ended and the older girl placing her hands on her hips

"Nice work rookie, if your both alive I take it the Lord is dead."

"Er, Yes." she managed to regain her composure. "We made sure of it."

"One less greenskin is all the more reason to drink." The dwarf said jovially.

"Indeed, a great heresy was thwarted this night." The priest said with a pleased smile and steepling his hands. "You look weary lady mage, perhaps you should take a stop with the healers before you return."

"That's a good idea, I'll be sure to do that" she admitted taking a step back, hesitating for a moment. "I'm.. ah... glad your all okay." she said softly, surprised by how much she meant those words. She tilted her hat downward in hopes of hiding her expression, believing there was little doubt it was something embarrassing to show.

"Oh ho?" The Archer's wide smile could be heard in her voice but she didn't push any further. The dwarf chuckled heartily.

"Your concern is appreciated lass but it will take more than a few goblins to get rid of us." he said with a teasing tone.

"We are glad you are okay as well." The Lizardman 'translated' for his more boisterous companions. "Please Join us for drinks tonight in celebration of our victory."

"Rr-ight. I-I'll see you back at the guild hall then." She managed to stutter as she hurried away. That had been a disgraceful display, she'd no doubt get quite the ribbing later from the Archer for her demure little show. Despite that all... she couldn't remove the small smile from her lips. She passed more groups as she made her way toward the homestead. The farm girl would have been safe in the homestead so there was only 2 more people she needed to check on. Diverting away from the impromptu field hospital she scanned the crowds of less experienced adventurers for familiar faces.

"She's Back!" It was a male voice this time that spoke up. The warrior breaking away from the crowd with the cleric a step behind.

"Yes. I'm back." Wizard let out a long sigh of relief at seeing the two run up to her. They were okay... everyone was okay. With that thought she suddenly felt heavy, The adrenaline that had kept her going for the last 24 hours evaporated and the world grew dark around her. Blearily aware of the two young adventurers shouting to her she fell into darkness...

* * *

Consciousness returned with the feeling of fingers running through her hair. The light humming of a nameless tune she couldn't place. It felt nice... she was reminded of a lifetime ago, having her hair combed by the old Maid who looked after her while her parents were away. Long before thoughts of magic or goblins...

Goblins!

The thought alone seemed to jumpstart her awareness. Memories returned and she relaxed once more... the goblins were dead, their 'Lord' defeated. The farm was safe. With that thought in mind she was able to focus on the other feelings around her. She felt the familiar mix of cool and warmth from an applied poultice on her arm and cheek. The bruises she received from her lapse in alertness in the warren. She was laying on something soft, likely some kind of bedding. It took a remarkable amount of effort to open her eyes, blinking away the dim afternoon light.

"Good morning Sleepy head." Cow girl's voice was full of warmth. Her vision focused, blurry without her glasses but enough that she could identify the older girl sitting at her side.

"How long was I out?" she whispered throat dry. her friend offered her a glass and she took a slow sip so not to drink too much too fast.

"Most of the day, he really should know better than to push a girl so hard." she said with a small huff of annoyance.

"It was more my own stubbornness." she admitted after a dry chuckle. "I couldn't bare the thought of those beasts getting to the farm. so I tried to do everything I could..." she trailed off when she saw her friend's smile.

"Thank you."

"Um, your welcome." she muttered in return and she focus on the cool water.

"How are your wounds?" she asked as Wizard carefully sat up.

"Sore and stiff, but I'll be okay." she did her best to hide the hiss of pain as she got upright. She was only dressed in her under clothes. She was quick to pull the wool sheet up to cover herself, amidst the giggles of the older girl.

"Would that be Okay enough to celebrate?" the farm girl quirked a smile, seemingly bemused by the look of confusion. "The adventurers have been gathering at the guild hall for a victory celebration. We've been waiting for you to wake up." she noted cheerfully. It was hardly a surprise, adventurers were a boisterous bunch, they'd go drinking for much less. a victory like this would no doubt be an all night affair. She could already imagine the cheers and shouts through the thin walls of her room in the guild hall.

"Oh, well I suppose so." she added slowly as she shifted to the edge of the bed. "I'll need my clothes back."

"I would certainly hope so." she teased, motioning to a neatly folded pile on the bedside table. "Freshly washed so you'll smell slightly less like smoke and goblins."

"Much appreciated." she said with a sigh of relief. The older girl eyed her carefully as she stood and stretched carefully before getting her adventurer gear back on, starting with her glasses, the room clearing up instantly. "He already headed out?" she asked casually, to fill the afternoon quiet with conversation.

"Nope, he's been waiting for you to wake?"

"Wait... really?" she wasn't able to hide her surprise at the fact. The nod from her friend did little to lessen that shock, the Obsidian turned back to her clothes and proceeded to dress in silence. Could he really have been that worried? no, it was just exhaustion after all. Surely he was used to that as an adventurer... it was probably since the Farm Girl was staying behind, after that scare him staying around would only make sense. His own awkward way of trying to be comforting likely. That made a lot more sense.

Once she was fully dressed she gave a nod to her friend who smiled brightly and lead the way out into the main part of the homestead. The Owner of the farm was seated at the table, looking up as the girls entered the room. A smile snuck onto his normal stern face and he stood.

"You're awake I see."

"Yes Sir, sorry If I inconvenienced you at all." she said politely. "it was a long night."

"It was indeed." he agreed. He stood slowly and made his way across the room, the young adventurer unconsciously straightening up as he drew closer, ignoring her sore neck's protest. He paused in front of her for a moment before enveloping the smaller girl in a hug, an undignified squeak slipping out of her mouth. "Thank the gods you're okay." he said softly. The girl tried to question the sudden act of affection but only managed to a broken babble of nonsense. Her composure still in shatters as he pulled back, a hand still on her shoulder. "One of the adventurers let slip that a particularly firey red head had gave the room a good earful for not going along with the request initially."

"Y-You heard about that?" that revelation did little to help gather herself, glancing over to her friend who had a knowing smile. they both knew. Her face grew hotter as she chose to look down at the floor.

"You had stood up for us in the guild hall," he repeated warmly, "and you came right away, without promise of reward or guarantee the others were coming." The wizard didn't respond, keeping her gaze downward. "Let it be known, you'll always be welcome on our farm, girl. No matter what." he said giving the girl's shoulder a soft but reassuring squeeze. Unable to speak, she gave a small nod, but did not look up. "Good, now you two run along. I'm sure all those adventurers are waiting for you. He's outside as well."

"Not coming uncle?"

"A room full of drunk adventurers? No I'll be fine here tonight, I'd rather just enjoy the peace after all of that." with that he stepped back, and allowed his niece to guide the embarrassed adventurer out the door. The cool afternoon air felt even cooler on the Wizard's face as she tried to collect herself after that heartfelt thanks.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

"I'm… fine." she muttered taking a deep breath. "This is all a bit much to take in. I wasn't expecting..." she trailed off before waving an arm back to the homestead. "All of that." The older giggle giggled softly and hugged her from behind, wizard barely squirmed much more used to the action from her friend.

"Maybe it doesn't seem as much to an adventurer's perspective, but look at it like this." Her voice remained even a she looked up to the setting sun, setting just above the horizon. "We're not disregarding the work of the guild, they did us a great service last night. But they were being paid to do so, It's their job and their risking their lives... But you. You came for us as soon as you heard. Before rewards or anything, against an army... You may be an adventurer, but to us. You're a hero."

"...A hero?"

"Mmhm," she gave the girl one last squeeze before letting go. "Don't let it give you too big of a head though," she said cheerfully before plucking the hat from atop the Wizard's head and out of her reach before putting it on her own. The younger girl huffed and had to fight not to smile. She looked at her friend in her usual overalls, smiling brightly. Night and day from the forced smile and sad eyes from the day prior. It was the greatest wrong that had been righted in her opinion...

"You look ridiculous I hope you know." The adventurer snarked but only got a tongue stuck out in reply. She sighed and shook her head, no longer trying to hide the smile on her lips as they went to Goblin Slayer's Shack. A quick series of raps soon summoned the adventurer, clad as usual in his full gear.

"Is it time?" he asked simply, in a tone that suggested if the answer was no, he'd just turn around and go back inside. If he noticed his childhood friend's new head gear he made no attempt to acknowledge it.

"Yup, we're all ready to go!" She offered a jaunty salute just under the rim of the wizard's pointy hat.

"I see," He nodded before stepping out of the shack and paused next to her, the helmet turned to face The Wizard. "You're awake." he noted impassionately. no 'I'm glad your okay?' or 'How are your wounds?'. but what had she really expected. She merely sighed and offered a shrug.

"Yup, still sore but I'm well enough take in festivities." she assured him even though he hadn't asked. He offered a nod in return. As if that said everything and he started down the dirt road into town, flanked on both sides by red-headed females. They walked toward the Frontier Town, passing the war torn fields that had been the sight of the great battle.. it would take time before the wounds of this skirmish were healed... but they would. In time the goblin horde would be forgotten as it usually was as greater threats came and fell. But the Wizard wouldn't forget. She would take this experience into her study and she would continue to grow... Until this threat could truly be forgotten. It was a promise to herself, one she fully intended to keep.

The three arrived in town with the streets nearly, most of the villagers heading back to their homes and finishing up business. The Guild halls raucous cheering could be heard from several houses away, the party was apparently already in full swing. A room full of drunken adventurers that may or may not still be mad about the things she said... Wizard paused outside the door to collect herself while her mentor continued in undaunted.

"Well if it's the man of the hour!" she could hear spearman shout amongst the cheers of the crowd. He stopped just inside the door. His stiff, mechanical movements betraying nothing. The farm girl offered her friend back her hat and before taking the girl's shaky hand.

"It'll be okay." she whispered before pulling the younger girl into the guild hall. Wizard stood by the door taking in the room. Every table was packed to near full, established parties mingled with loners. Rookies with Veterans, races of all kinds. Waitresses weaved between the tables taking orders, even the desk girl who normally gave out quests was helping serve food. Her mentor made a beeline for the counter and lifted the coin purse from his belt and placed it with a heavy clatter of coin.

"Next round is on me." His tone was emotionless, ever serious. Even as he ordered Ale for a rowdy inn full of Adventurers. The cheer that erupted was deafening. A few patting him on the back as he made his way back toward the girl's at the front. Waitresses with loaded trays of mugs began to make there way through the crowd of grasping hands with the new orders... The party atmosphere on growing as the alcohol flowed.

"Rookie, Orcbolg! Over Here!" The Archer's voice called over the din, the High Elf standing on a table and trying to wave them over. Seated at the table were her usual compatriots, the Lizard Priest and the Shaman. Accompanying the veterans at the table were the two Porcilians, the Warrior and Cleric. The overwhelming pressure of the room seemed to lessen ever so slightly knowing all those she trusted were all together in one place.

"Good to see you back on your feet again." the warrior said jovially.

"Yeah you really gave us a scare, passing out like that." The cleric admonished but did nothing to hide her smile. Wizard apologized as she eased herself into the bench. The farm girl Introduced herself and thanks those at the table for working with Goblin Slayer and looking after her younger friend. She excused herself so she could go about the room and thank the other adventures but promised to return. So many hours later Wizard finally began to hear the tales of the other side of the battle…

The horde, the tactics countering them at every step, the elites and the clean up… it all sounded terribly exciting. Wizard shared their own tale as her mentor did little to expand upon the basics. The final trap was received with mixed reactions… after all it was hardly the exciting climactic battle one would expect… but it was simple. Lord or not, it was just another goblin. It wasn't owed any respect or reverence. Something Obsidian and Silver were on the same page on. It left a small bit of awkwardness but the dwarf managed to smooth it over and soon their table was just as much in the celebration as anyone else's…

Time passed and drinks flowed, many toasts were had to those that lived and those that died… it hadn't been a flawless victory, they were down a few dozen adventurers raining from porcelain up to Sapphire, but compared to the force they had faced it was a solid victory… So Wizard continued, toast after toast, full drinks continued to appear in front of her, other adventures having taken her sarcastic statement at the end of her tirade seriously and had bought her drinks… at a certain point it all became a blur of cheers, drinks and food…

* * *

Wizard awoke to an intrusive beam of sunlight, her head pounding. How many drinks had she had last night? She didn't remember buying any but she definitely had 4 or was it 5... more? An odd feeling of deja vu tickled her memory. She groaned softly and tried to roll away from the sunbeam resting across her eyes, succeeding but the damage was already done. She could hear the hustle and bustle down below and grumbled how anyone could be up and ready for work after a night like that… Sleep was no longer an option but she was not enjoying pounding headache and dry mouth that came being awake. She tried to turn her mind toward the present where she slowly came to two important conclusions...

This wasn't her room. All the rooms had similar dimensions and layouts but her deck and research work was noticeably absent. She was at least still in the guild hall but her fuzzy memories were providing no other clues to what room she was in. How convenient that the rooms owner was still in the room with her. She felt movement as her side, the feeling of smooth skin against her, the light fragrance of nature tickling her nostrils. She didn't look, she closed her eyes and groaned. This had to be a mistake… of all people, it just couldn't be.

"Hmm," her bed mate grumbled with a stretch as they sat up fully. Wizard open her eyes to see the lithe bare form of the High Elf swing her legs out of bed. Bouncing on her feet as she turned back to face the bed with a smirk, hands on her hips. "Rise and Shine Rookie." her voice was annoyingly chipper, without a hint of hangover. Wizard pulled the blanket back over her head and gave a silent prayer to the earth mother in hopes the kindly goddess would end her existence now, but it was to no avail.

In fact, if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she'd heard laughter…

* * *

 **AN** : I'll be honest I've been debating on how exactly to end this chapter for a few months. I did want to end it on a variation of this joke as had happened the last two times she'd drunk heavily. I debated taking it in a more serious or intimate direction before decided not just let this hold me up from writing. Hopefully it's at least amusing..

As for the rest of this chapter, the aftermath to the invasion is a turning point in a lot of ways. Solidifying many things and relationships that have been covered in this first volume's worth of content. Wizard has come a long way but she still has more room to grow in the future.

I'll likely be including one last 'interlude' before I wrap up Volume 1...


	16. Interlude: Of Gods Making Merry

Somewhere else- Immensely far away, yet incredibly close.

 _annnd Done!_ So spoke the Goddess Illusion. She lifted up the paper she'd been working on. A vast and intricate dungeon, lovely crafted and ready for an adventure. Soon though pride was replaced with embarrassment. She was far from done, though beautiful the dungeon was empty. That wouldn't do at all. She placed it back on her work table and rubbed her hands together. Now the paper was once again full of potential. What she put? A dragon? Trolls? a few traps wouldn't hurt. So many possible options.

With a wave of her hand she dropped a few goblins inside. It was always best to start with goblins after all. Everyone knew that. But where to go from there?

Strong Adventurers needed strong challenges while weaker ones needed ones to match. It was important if it was unbalanced either way it will more then likely be enjoyable for anyone. As she pondered her dilemma another god approached.

 _My my quite the Dungeon you have..._ Spoke Truth eyeing the intricate tunnels and twisting paths. _Having a bit of creative drought?_ he queried with a smile that set the Goddess on edge. _I could show you a trick..._

 _What Kind of Trick?_ Illusion was torn, Truth was much more experienced at making adventures... the only problem was that he tended to be unnecessarily nasty about things. For Example, spreading dark rumors about the party so the town their trying to save won't trust them. If he sees a party carefully checking doors for traps and sets them just behind the door so it seems safe to open.

 _Just watch_ , and with a growing grin Truth summoned a book from thin air. Flipping through the pages excitedly he exclaimed. Come out Fouls Monsters, Come out Traps! as he touched the pictures they seemed to come alive appearing in his hands. Before Illusion could interject her dropped them into her Labyrinth. Truth Cackled with glee as they spread and filled the rooms. Illusion could only cover her mouth and watch, it was too late to turn things back now. The adventure was already starting... the dice were rolling. Hopefully the adventurers would be able to rise to the challenge.

The Adventurers approached the location of the Labyrinth

 _Tsk, Seriously..._  
 _Ooo!_

 _He_ had appeared... He was an ordinary young man. A man you could find anywhere. The gods Favored him, but they never expected anything special from him. After all he was just a pawn they could find anywhere else. Despite that he was slightly different then the others. He was always Thinking, concocting strategies, training, Using his wits and being thorough.

He never let the gods roll the dice.

Now that he was here an aura of mystery filled this adventure. No one knew what could happen now. He had several others with him now, which was unusual but would definitely make things more interesting. Though one girl seemed familiar.

 _Hm_ , Illusion looked at the pawn alongside the man. A wizard of modest power, she looked so familiar... but that couldn't be right. Surely they all had died or quit by now, that failed adventure so long ago. With a shrug she put the musing aside. It didn't matter in the end. There was an adventure to observe!

 **...To Be Continued in Volume 2**

* * *

AN: So yes I decided to write this in Volumes much like the Light novels. So this first part will be marked as complete and the story will continue in the next story. I'm not sure if this is the smartest way to go about it but I want to try something new. As for this chapter and it's formatting I'm trying to replicate the 'God' chapters from the Light novel. This one was actually a mix of one from Volume 2 and the ending speech of the anime. Seemed like a fitting way to finish of this first part.

A lot of people seemed concerned or disappointed that there was not a proper face reveal to the guild. It will come eventually but likely later down the line. It does open up some fun potentially for the next arc for the party learning about his looks.

Lastly a big thank you for all who have been supporting this AU. I'm really happy how well it's been received, and even though i am more focused on My Hero works I do plan to continue this fic as I do love Goblin Slayer. Hopefully you will continue to follow the future volumes with me.

Once again. Thank you.


End file.
